Rick, Kate, Lily, Jake y Reece
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: ¿Qué paso en esos siete años? ¿Como fueron los embarazos de Kate? ¿Y la vida con los niños?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hola hola, espero que os guste a todos esta historia sobre el periodo de siete años del final, ¿como fueron los embarazos de Beckett? ¿Y la vida con los niños? Aquí está la historia que prometí a mis seguidores de las otras historias y espero que los nuevos la disfruteis. Siento el final, espero que no sufrais mucho, solo pensad que esta historia continua.**

Cuando cayó al suelo y se puso junto a su marido Beckett solo se centró en la sensación de la mano de Rick junto a la suya, durante un par de minutos solo escuchó que Rick aún respiraba, entrecortadamente pero aún respiraba. Su bolsillo vibró y entonces abrió mucho los ojos y susurró: Rick, nos van a salvar…Rick. Su marido solo le apretó la mano. Kate cogió el teléfono y aunque veía borroso, aunque las lágrimas de sus ojos por el dolor le dificultaban también la visión llamó a emergencias.

-¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-Capitana Beckett….-tragó saliva con dificultad – Richard Castle –respiró con dificultad pues sentía un dolor muy agudo en las costillas, donde la bala había impactado- heridos…atacante abatido. -Soltó el teléfono sin colgarlo para que pudieran localizar la llamada y todo se volvió negro unos minutos después en los que le pareció escuchar una sirena.

Escuchaba pitidos. Zumbidos de máquinas y un motor a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York. ¿Kate? ¿Y Kate? Pero todo volvió a fundirse en negro.

Escuchaba a gente lanzar órdenes, zumbidos de máquinas y una sirena. Escuchó a alguien decir que alguien estaba embarazada. Antes de que su mente volviera a cerrarse pensó en la suerte que tenía esa mujer y en que ojalá ella tuviera esa suerte alguna vez.

Kate abrió los ojos varios días después en una blanca habitación de la UCI, rodeada de otras camas y con el fluir de un hospital. Camillas de un lado para el otro, enfermeros cambiando sueros, apósitos o desinfectando heridas. Zumbidos de máquinas. La cama de Rick a su derecha, su marido seguía dormido y Martha, de espaldas a Kate, le acariciaba el cabello. En una silla junto a su cama estaba su padre, con las manos en la cabeza y el cuerpo abatido, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. Seguro que se sentía así, era la segunda vez que estaba en un hospital porque su hija había sufrido un disparo.

-Pa…-carraspeó – Papá –Su voz apenas era audible pero aun así Jim la escuchó.

-Oh Katie…Oh Katie –Martha se dio la vuelta al escuchar el nombre de su nuera en boca de su consuegro y las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos inmediatamente- Katherine querida….

Ambos la abrazaron y Jim la besó en la frente: Creía que esto de acabar en el hospital se os había acabado a los dos.

-Lo siento papá. Creíamos que había terminado…pero….no…y Rick no pudo reaccionar y le disparó junto a los…Oh dios…¿Cómo está? ¿Ha despertado?

Martha y Jim se miraron para luego este ultimo dirigirse a su hija – Sus heridas estaban junto al pulmón derecho, tuvo muchas dificultades de camino a la ambulancia, su operación fue bastante más complicada y larga que la tuya pero sí, se despertará, aunque no saben cuando.

Tras saber que su marido estaba bien Kate se inspeccionó a sí misma: tenía un vendaje en el costado derecho y le dolía muchísimo -¿Por qué me duelen tanto las heridas? ¿Por qué no me ponen calmantes?

Martha sonrió ampliamente y Jim se enjuagó una lagrima que había aparecido sin razón aparente para Kate –Oh querida, en la ambulancia descubrieron que estas embarazada de casi dos meses, no perdiste al bebé de milagro, de hecho debido a tu condición tendrás que pasar más tiempo aquí y el resto de tu embarazo será de reposo absoluto.

-Embarazada…¿Cómo? Eh…-Martha y Jim la miraron expectantes - ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

-Cielo, creo que sabes cómo ha podido pasar, ¿no te alegras?

-Sí, claro que me alegro – De pronto la posibilidad de haber perdido ese bebe antes de si quiera conocer su existencia le parecía atroz y ahora ese bebé era un milagro, algo que, aunque no lo había sabido hasta ahora, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. –Pero no lo esperaba para nada…

Tras un poco más de conversación las enfermeras echaron a los padres de los heridos fuera de la habitación hasta nuevo horario de visitas así que Kate miró a Rick y sonrió: hasta en bata de hospital, con el pelo desaliñado y herido de gravedad le parecía guapo y sexy.

-Hola Rick, espero que estés bien dondequiera que te encuentres, descansa todo el tiempo que necesites pero por favor no me dejes, no tires la toalla. Sé que es muy jodido vivir con medio pulmón menos pero aún puedes vivir y gracias a dios tu trabajo no requiere mucho esfuerzo físico. Tienes exactamente unos 7 meses para despertar y salir de aquí, porque ¿sabés qué? ¡Vamos a ser papás!

EL sueño se apoderó de Beckett una hora más tarde y cuando despertó de nuevo, al parecer bastante tiempo después pues ya había anochecido y cuando durmió acababa de amanecer, había mucha conmoción en la cama de Rick, las enfermeras gritaban y un medico estaba usando un desfibrilador con él, cuando le dio la primera descarga Castle seguía inmóvil, cuando le dio la segunda también pero a la tercera su cuerpo empezó a subir y bajar, muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente y su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad. El corazón de Kate iba a cien por hora al ver muerto a su marido y por eso las enfermeras la auxiliaron rápidamente: ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Sí Kate, se le han colapsado los pulmones y eso ha provocado que su corazón dejara de funcionar pero ya está, hemos conseguido reanimarlo y oh –la enfermera sonrió a su compañera que estaba en la cama de al lado –parece que tu marido ha decidido volver al mundo real.

Kate miró hacia la cama de Rick y ahí estaban sus ojos azules mirándola preocupado y pronto un ¿estás bien? Surgió de esos maravillosos labios: Oh Rick….-Y Kate empezó a llorar. Malditas hormonas- Dios mío, estás aquí, por fin estás despierto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Llevábamos en coma un poco más de una semana, yo desperté ayer y tras varias horas despierta volvi a dormir unas 12 horas así que tu llevas un día más que yo en coma.

-Oh –Rick se tocó el cuerpo y fue entonces cuando vio el apósito en el lado derecho de su pecho, cerca de los pulmones -¿Entonces estamos bien?

Kate se incorporó en la cama y se sentó al borde de ésta –A mi las dos balas me dieron en el costado derecho y a ti la bala te dio en el lado derecho del pecho, tuvieron que quitarte un poco del pulmón durnate la operación y hace un momento tus pulmones se habían colapsado pero ya estás bien –Ante la siguiente noticia que tenia que darle Kate se sentía timida, nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado delante de Rick –Emm

-¿Qué, que pasa?

-Bueno…cuando me desperté me dijeron que había tenido mucha suerte que mi útero estaba casi intacto…y….

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno….me dijeron que….que estoy embarazada de casi dos meses.

Kate no había visto nunca una sonrisa más bonita que la que Rick le mostró en ese momento y soltó ese gritito de satisfacción que siemrpe soltaba cuando estaba excitado o muy contento: ¿No me estás tomando el pelo verdad?

-No, nunca.

-Entonces te puedo asegurar que esto es lo mejor que podrías haberme dicho nunca.

Seis meses después Kate Beckett estaba aburrida de no hacer nada, de estar todo el día tumabada en el sofá o en la cama; de ver la tele, de leer, de darse un baño caliente todas las noches, de casi no poder salir de casa. Quería trabajar, hacer el amor con su marido, ir de compras con su mejor amiga o tomarse unas copas con sus mejores amigos pero no, tenía que estar en reposo para que su hija sobreviviera y por supuesto que quería que su pequeña sobreviviera pero es que además del aburrimiento su marido la volvía loca: tras cinco meses de reposo por fin lo dejaron llevar una vida normal siempre que llevara el inhalador siempre con él. Y ahora salía todas las mañanas a la oficina a ver a Alexis y Hailey; a comprar cosas para el bebé, a ver a Espo y Ryan, jugaba al Guitar Hero o a la play mientras ella estaba ahí tumbada y él le prohibía jugar puesto que el estrés podía causar daño a la niña.

Se acababa de despertar y no quería levantarse de la cama puesto que la barriga le pesaba, los pechos le dolían y las hormonas la habían puesto furiosa hoy por lo que decidió relajarse en la cama hasta que notó que su hija también se había despertado y la saludaba con pequeñas patadas : Buenos días peque, veo que has salido igual de hiperactiva que tu padre. Oh ay. NO, no, no, no, no puedes venir ahora, todavía no es tu hora pequeña ahhh

Castle escuchó los lamentos de su mujer y corrió al dormitorio: -Kate, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es la niña, he roto aguas Castle

Y todo fue muy deprisa pues en un segundo Kate estaba en el hospital. Rick llamó a Martha que llamó a Alexis que llamó a Hailey que estaba con Espo (ejm ejem) quien llamó a Kevin y Jenny. Rick también llamó a Jim quien a los cinco minutos estaba listo para recibir a su primera nieta.

10 horas después la pequeña todavía no había llegado al mundo, el embarazo de Kate había sido complicado y parece que esa situación no cambiaria en el parto. Cuando Rick estaba impacientándose una enfermera salió en su busca:

-Señor Castle, ¿quiere entrar ya? En diez minutos su hija estará aquí.

-Sí

Todos lo animaron y pronto su mujer estaba maldiciéndolo y llorando, Richard Castle nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento en el que no podía ayudar a Beckett, estos nueve años su vida se había basado en ayudarla y hacerle más fácil la vida pero ahora no podía. Quince minutos duró el parto pues al parecer la niña ya estaba cansada de esatr ahí y cuando Rick escuchó el llanto de su hija prorrumpió en lagrimas pero de repente escuchó un pitido monótono que salía de la maquina cardiaca conectada a Beckett: Kate, no Kate, no, despierta Kate.

El medico comenzó a reanimar a Kate y cuando Rick creía que nada podía salir peor escuchó a las enfermeras decir: la niña también se nos va, no respira, vamos, vamos, tenemos que reanimarla.

Richard se sentó en el suelo, hiperventilando. Esto no puede estar pasando-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.


	2. Lilian Johanna Castle

Un señor de aproximadamente 33 años que acababa de ser padre por segunda vez encontró a otro en el suelo junto a un quirófano, llorando, con la cabeza entre las piernas y meciéndose a sí mismo. El señor, siempre atento y compasivo se sentó junto a él. Tras un rato ese otro hombre levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos de desesperación

-Quiero saber que está pasando, quiero saber si siguen vivas, quiero….no puedo vivir si ellas no viven…no puedo…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Mi mujer y mi hija…Kate…ha…Kate ha dado a luz y la niña estaba débil, ambas han perdido el pulso…Quiero saber si siguen vivas…

-¿Sabes? Con mi primer hijo hace tres años me paso lo mismo, a mi mujer se le paró el corazón y el mío con ella y…mi hijo….mi hijo…dejó de respirar por un segundo y entonces yo deje de respirar y lloré, lloré como no había llorado en mi vida pero mantuve la esperanza de que nuestro amor era tan fuerte y había pasado por tanto que sobreviviríamos los tres. Y así fue…¿Vuestro amor ha sido así?

Rick sonrió –Sí, cuatro años de idas y venidas, donde ambos estábamos enamorados el uno del otro pero no lo dijimos, no pensamos que nada bueno podría salir de ahí, y ella casi muere y la tuve en mis brazos y le dije que la quería y aunque lo escuchó no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad pero yo me enfade tantísimo cuando me dijo que sí que lo había oído que preferí abandonarla y ella casi muere otra vez pero por fin vino a mí y desde entonces han pasado otros cuatro años, años muy felices, un año y medio del matrimonio más feliz de mi vida hasta que casi nos matan a los dos y así descubrimos a nuestra pequeña y hoy no la puedo perder…no puedo perder a Kate…quiero más años así de felices….

-Sí que habéis estado a punto de morir, ¿no?

-Ella es poli y yo la acompaño, a su madre la mató un político que quiso hacer una vendetta contra ella y bueno…

-OH, con la cara así no te había reconocido, ¿eres Richard Castle casado con la inspectora Kate Beckett?

-Capitana, capitana Beckett

La puerta del quirófano se abrió y salió una doctora que se agachó junto a Rick, su expresión no adelantaba nada así que Castle estaba más impaciente por saber que había pasado.

-Señor Castle, Kate ha perdido mucha sangre y se le ha parado el corazón dos veces pero por fin la hemos reanimado y…está estable y despierta. Como si nada hubiera pasado

Rick lloró, pero lloró lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio pero de pronto se acordó de la personita que acababa de nacer: ¿qué pasa con mi hija?

-Tu hija dejó de respirar y también se le paró el corazón pero como su madre, es una luchadora y ambas están bien, tu hija está deseando conocerte Richard, ¿quieres pasar?

Cuando posteriormente rememoraba esas horas sentía como que tras las palabras de la enfermera él se había movido por inercia, sin fuerza, como en un sueño, no pudiendo creer todavía que dos de sus cuatro mujeres preferidas seguían vivas y así era, porque Rick llegó a la habitación donde descansaba Kate tras dos horas de reanimación y otras dos de descanso. Castle corrió junto a su mujer, agarró su cara entre sus dos grandes manos y la besó en la nariz, los parpados, la frente, las mejillas y finalmente, tras mirarla a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas, la besó en la boca, un beso tierno de esos que dicen "me alegro de que siags viva". Kate le acarició el pelo de la nuca y lo abrazó fuerte contra sí para dos minutos después susurrarle: ¿conocemos a nuestra hija?

Rick recordó entonces que acababa de ser padre por segunda vez de otra niña. La enfermera puso el bulto envuelto en una manta rosa sobre los brazos de Kate y la expresión facial de ésta cambió de cansancio a adoración: es la mirada que uno muestra cuando se enamora a primera vista de alguien, de un hijo. Tras varios minutos observando a su hija y acariciando su cara y sus pequeñas manitas miró a su marido con lagrimas en los ojos y le susurró un Gracias. Rick se acercó a ellas más y su mujer puso al nuevo miembro de la familia en los brazos de su padre.

-Wow, es preciosa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tan preciosa como tu Kate, se parece mucho a ti, hasta tiene tus ojos.

Kate se sobresaltó: ¿los tiene abiertos? Conmigo estaba dormida –se alzó para mirar a su hija a los ojos y efectivamente un verde avellana intenso la miraba.

Tras media hora de abrazar a la niña entraron los abuelos y la hermana de la pequeña. Martha dejó que Jim fuera el primero en conocerla puesto que era su primera nieta. EL abuelo lloró nada más posar los ojos en la niña tan bonita que su hija y el escritor habían creado: Es como tu Katie…igualita a ti cuando naciste –dijo esto susurrando, embargado por la emoción.

Las siguientes fueron Martha y Alexis que rápidamente comenzaron a hablar en balleno y jugar con la niña.

Kate sonrió a Rick: ¿Recuerdas con Cosmo cuando te dije que seguro que con nuestros hijos tendría una conexión inmediata? –Rick asintió- pues es cierto, me he enamorado de la pequeña Castle en cuanto la he visto.

Rick sonrió, una sonrisa que podía iluminar el mundo pero de pronto recordó algo esencial en la vida de su hija: ¡No hemos decidido como se va a llamar! ¿Qe vamos a hacer?

-¿Cómo decidiste el nombre de Alexis?

-Fue mi madre quien lo sugirió.

Ambos miraron a Martha que se balanceaba con su nieta en brazos: No, no queridos, esta vez os toca a vosotros decidir, seguro que el nombre es precioso.

-Lilas

-¿Qué?

-Las flores preferidas de tu madre, las que le regalaron cuando naciste y que estaban por toda la habitación, eran las lilas.

Martha puso a la pequeña en brazos de su madre y ésta la miró y dijo: ¿Lilian Johana Castle?

-Lily…Jo…Castle, ¡Sí! Definitivamente si.

Así que la pequeña y nueva adicion de la familia Castle ya tenía nombre: Lilian Johanna Castle, Lily Jo para los amigos.


	3. Llantos de madrugada

**AN: Siento tardar en actualizar pero estoy estudiando para los finales y tengo poco tiempo asi que he decidio actualizar con pequeños capitulos y cuando vaya mas desahogada con uno más largo. Muchas gracias por leer esto y por favor dejad reviews.**

Las 3 de la mañana de un Sábado, seis meses después del nacimiento de mi pequeña Lily, sus llantos me despiertan de nuevo, Kate hace el amago de levantarse pero la paro con el brazo que tengo sobre su cintura y le digo: quedate en la cama, yo la traigo.

Me acerco a la cuna de mi hija, sus ojos lloran y me miran implorando que la tome y la lleve con su madre porque tiene hambre. Eso hago, la pongo en brazos de Kate que ya está preparada para alimentar a nuestra hija. Yo las miro como cada noche, embelesado, no pudiendo creer todavía que Kate y yo hemos sido padres de esta preciosa bolita. Tiene los mofletes gordos de un bebe y el pelo rizado y castaño oscuro, los ojos verde avellana y pequeños pies y manos. Cuando está saciada y se separa del pecho de su madre, ésta la apoya en su hombro y le da palmaditas en la espalda hasta que Jo suelta todos los gases.

-Te pareces cada día más a tu padre pequeñaja.

Me hago el sorprendido pero ella me besa en la boca y me dice: ¿qué? ¿Así es como eructas tú, o no?

-Síiii….Lil se ha quedado dormida, dámela.

La llevo de nuevo a la cuna y la observo un rato más hasta que Kate me dice que vaya a la cama, que necesito dormir, que Lily no despertará hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas.

Y efectivamente a las siete está despierta, pero esta vez me he adelantado y la he llevado a la cocina mientras aun dormía para dejar que Kate duerma un poco más. Le he dado la papilla y ahora le doy un biberón de los que Kate preparo con su leche ayer y me acurruco con mi hija en el sofá.

-Eso eeees, así me gusta pequeña, todo de golpe- Lily se suelta del biberón, la siento sobre mi regazo y ella sonríe con los pocos dientes que tiene y pone su manita en mi mejilla y me mira con esos ojos que tanto me gustan. Después de un rato así, pongo su barriguita sobre mi boca y le hago pedorretas hasta que se ríe y yo rio con ella.

De pronto la puerta del loft se abre y entran mis pelirrojos pilares de amor incondicional: mi madre y mi hija, mama y Alexis. Dos de las cuatro razones por las que me levanto cada día.

-Buenos días madre, buenos días Alexis!

-Buenos días querido, ¿dónde está mi querida nuera?

-Durmiendo aún, ayer Lily se durmió tarde porque estaba muy contenta después del día en el parque pero se desertó a las 3 hambrienta y bueno…no quería que se despertara tan pronto.

Alexis me quita a mi hija de las manos y la lleva al rincón del salón donde están todos sus juguetes, la sienta rodeada de cojines y las dos empiezan a jugar. Me levanto, les saco una foto y se la enseño a mi madre, que volvió hace tres días de la gira de su película. Mi madre sonríe.

-Mandámela luego hijo, esa foto tengo que tenerla en casa –se acerca a mis hijas, se sienta con Lily entre sus piernas y juega con ellas, por supuesto saco una maravillosa foto de mi madre y mis hijas riendo antes de empezar el desayuno: tortitas, gofres, fruta y café. Lleno los platos de mi madre y mi hija y los coloco junto a los vacíos, que son para Kate y para mí, en la mesa.

-Podéis sentaros a desayunar, Lily y yo ahora venimos.

Alexis me pasa a Lily y con ella en brazos voy a mi habitación a despertar a Kate. Dejo a mi hija en la cama y ella solita, gateando se acerca a Kate y acerca su boca abierta a la mejilla de Kate, que no hace nada, al ver que su madre no reacciona la niña le agarra el pelo con sus manitas regordetas y le tira de él y se ríe. Mi mujer bosteza y abre un ojo, al ver a nuestra hija encima de ella y "besándola" Kate comienza a hacerle cosquillas mientras sonríe. Yo me uno en mi lado de la cama y cuando terminan beso a Kate en los labios y a Lily en la frente.

-Buenos días Beckett, ¿qué tal está hoy mi mujercita?

-Bastante bien señor Castle, ¿eso que huelo son tortitas y gofres?

-Sí, exactamente, mi madre, Alexis y las tortitas y gofres nos esperan.

Coge a Jo, se levanta y sale de la habitación, unos minutos después salgo yo pero me paro en la puerta y las observo, a las cuatro mujeres de mi vida. Lo mejor que tengo. Alexis le da nata a su hermana que juega en su trona con una muñeca, mi madre habla sin parar, como siempre. Y Kate, Kate piensa mientras se toma su café de la mañana y sonríe, después mira a Jo y me mira a mi y con los ojos nos decimos que esta es la vida que queremos.


	4. Bonjour Paris!

Mi mujer, mi hija de 10 meses y yo decidimos mudarnos a un apartamento de tres habitaciones en el centro de Paris con un contrato de alquiler de 2 años. Pienso que lo mejor para Kate es disfrutar de su hija y de su matrimonio y nada más, sin disparos, cárceles, chantajes ni policías, sin estrés. Pienso que lo mejor para mí es buscar inspiración en otros lugares, en otras culturas, en otros tipos de literatura.

Así que aquí estamos, dándole nuestra personalidad a este apartamento: nuestros libros, nuestra música, nuestras fotos, nuestros cacharros de cocina, las cosas de Lily y algo de decoración que Kate no podía dejar atrás. Cuando terminamos y Lily está jugando en su parquecito pongo algo de música y agarro a mi mujer por la cintura y comienzo a bailar, ella se da la vuelta y pone sus brazos en mi cuello, se aprieta más contra mí y bailamos dos o tres canciones, reímos y nos besamos hasta que escuchamos a nuestra hija reír. Kate mirá detrás de mí hacia donde está su parquecito y se sorprende.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mirala Rick, se ha puesto de pie, ¡se ha puesto ella sola de pie!

Kate corre hacia Lily y la aupa en sus brazos, le hace pedorretas y baila con ella, yo me uno poco después y las abrazo a las dos.

En Paris pronto encontramos una rutina: Kate sale a correr todas las mañanas a un parque cerca de casa mientras yo preparo el desayuno; cuando vuelve nos duchamos juntos y despertamos a Lily, desayunamos y lo demás es cosa del viento, hay mil cosas que hacer aquí: museos, la Torre Eiffel, operas, teatros, parques, zoos…restaurantes esplendidos y no solo eso, tenemos España, Alemania e Inglaterra alrededor, Europa a nuestros pies y es fantástico. No podemos esperar a viajar y viajar.

-¿Sabes castle? Creo que eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, la mejor decisión que hemos tomado. El mes que hemos estado aquí ha sido el mejor de mi vida: no siento estrés, miedo, tristeza o enfado, no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme excepto por ti o por Lily. Y hay tanto que todavía no hemos visto, tantas comidas que no hemos probado. Tengo tantas ganas de viajar y olvidarme de todo. Gracias cariño.

Kate me besa y me abraza, quedándose dormida poco después.

-Esta es también la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero no me importa donde estemos mientras vosotras dos estéis conmigo.


	5. Primeras palabras

El aire de Paris es bien diferente al de Nueva York, más puro, más limpio. El cielo es más azul y todo es más "Europeo". Rick y yo caminamos de la mano y él lleva a nuestra hija en brazos. La pequeña ha crecido bastante desde que llegó aquí con 10 meses y su pelo es cada vez más oscuro, como el de Castle, pero cada vez que me mira veo mis ojos en los suyos pero con toda la inocencia de una niña de 16 meses. Es risueña y muy lista. Dio sus primeros pasos ella solita con 13 meses …

 _" Las olas de la playa de Ibiza chocan contra la arena en una tarde de finales de Mayo, el sol es mediterráneamente perfecto y roza mi piel, protegida con crema solar, con delicadeza pero tentándome a sumergirme en el azul del Mar Mediterráneo que rodea a esta Isla. Castle juega con Lily en la arena, haciendo castillos y figuras de animales marinos. Él viste un traje de baño azul marino y rojo, su piel bronceada por el sol de esta semana. Mi hija lleva un bañador rosa palo con flores amarillas, un gorro blanco y las gafas de sol de su padre, demasiado grandes para su cabecita. Se ríe porque su padre le hace cosquillas._

 _Viene un poco de viento._

 _Se vuela una de sus figuritas._

 _Ella la ve._

 _Se levanta y con sus pequeños pies anda hacia donde el viento se ha llevado su juguete. Y yo me levanto de golpe, dejo soltar un gritito de asombro y mi visión se nubla. Estoy llorando._

 _Castle ha corrido detrás de ella y la alza en sus brazos, besando su pequeña carita._

 _-¡LILY, HAS ANDADO, HAS ANDADO TU SOLA!_

 _Corro hacia ellos y los abrazo. Doy las gracias por no haber muerto ese día, hace más de un año y medio y poder disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que hace mi hija, de mi matrimonio y de la felicidad."_

Y desde entonces no ha dejado de andar, de explorar y de correr pero hoy está cansada, creo que está a punto de ponerse enferma. Estamos haciendo cola para subir a la Torre Eiffel con ella, lo hicimos cuando llegamos pero hacia muy mal tiempo y no pudimos subir a lo alto, ahora que hace sol y ella se da cuenta de prácticamente todo lo que le rodea queremos subir con ella. Veinte minutos después ya hemos llegado a lo más alto. Lily alza sus manitas hacia mí, queriendo que la tome. La abrazo y la beso en la frente, no parece tener fiebre.

Me acerco con ella para ver el paisaje y ella abre mucho los ojos, impresionada por lo alto que estamos supongo, Rick pone sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro, sacándole la lengua a Lily que señala hacia Castle, abre la boca y dice:

-¡Papa, papa!

Miro a Rick que tiene lágrimas en los ojos y se aprieta más contra nosotras, abrazándonos y besa a Lily en la frente: si Lil, soy yo, papa.

No dejo de sonreír el resto del camino hacia casa en el cual, mi hija mira a su padre cada dos minutos y dice: ¡Papá!

-No me puedo creer que su primera palabra no haya sido Mama, estaba segura de que me llamaría a mí antes.

Rick, que tiene su brazo en mi hombro y con el otro le da la mano a Lily mientras ésta anda, me da un beso en los labios –hoy ha dicho papa, pero a partir de ahora no dejará de hablar, ya lo verás.

Mi marido le suelta la mano a Lily porque quiere ir sola pero ve una paloma y sale corriendo a espantarla -¡CASTLE! ¿Por qué la has soltado? ¡Se va a hacer daño!

Lily se para, me mira riéndose y luego mira a su padre, frunce el ceño como yo acabo de hacer, levanta el índice y dice ¡CASTLE!

Yo suelto una gran carcajada que hace que mi hija se ría también pero Castle pone su cara de niño y dice: Esto no me gusta, ¿os vais a poner las dos contra mi ahora que Lily sabe hablar?

Yo simplemente lo beso, le doy la mano a Lily, que le da la otra mano a su padre y juntos volvemos a casa, deseando conocer las brillantes palabras que seguirá diciendo nuestra pequeña Lilian Castle.


	6. Cuidados de papa y mama

**AN: Chicos, me gustaría que dejarais reviews con vuestras opiniones porque eso siempre incentiva más a escribir. ¿Habéis podido leer el capítulo anterior? Es que yo tuve problemas al subirlo pero parece que si se puede leer, ¿no?**

Ayer note que Lily estaba demasiado quieta y demasiado soñolienta todo el día y supe lo que hoy se avecinaba, nuestra pequeña tiene un buen catarro. Tras cenar después de la visita a la Torre Eiffel, los campos elíseos y sus primeras palabras, le di un baño y se quedó dormida antes de terminarlo. Castle la acostó y todo parecía ir bien. Conectamos el escucha bebés y nos vamos a dormir, agotados también. Sobre las cinco de la mañana, escuchó un llanto, miro la cámara del escucha bebés y veo a Lily sentada en su cuna, con su peluche apretado contra el pecho.

Giró mi cabeza hacia dónde está Castle y como siempre él duerme ajeno a todo. Me levanto, cierro la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con sigilo y entro en el cuarto de Lily, entornando la puerta también. Lo primero que huelo es sudor y cuando cojo a mi hija lo confirmo, tiene la frente empapada y los ojos rojos, le caen mocos de la nariz y le cuesta respirar. La aprieto contra mi pecho un par de segundos y aspiro ese olor a bebé. Mientras espero a que el termómetro me desvele la temperatura de mi hija recuerdo la primera vez que se enfermó:

 _"Nunca pensé que un bebé de tres meses pudiera dar tanta guerra. Conozco cada llanto de Lily, si quiere comida, se ha mojado el pañal o quiere atención. Por eso mismo, cuando escucho el llanto de esta noche me levanto rápidamente y me acerco a su cuna. La tomo en brazos, su pañal no está mojado y tampoco se ha hecho caca, trato de darle el pecho pero llora aún más fuerte._

 _Castle se despierta y se acerca a mí, me da un beso y luego uno a Lily y es entonces cuando me mira preocupado: tiene fiebre._

 _Y mi mundo se cae a pedazos, la primera vez que mi bebe, mi sano bebe, se ha puesto mala, la primera vez que llora sin parar y que está tan caliente que me asusto muchísimo pero gracias a Dios o a Meredith por haber tenido a Alexis y haber hecho que Rick fuera un padrazo, él se encarga de todo. Trae el termómetro, 37'5, le pone un paño húmedo en su pequeña frente y el paño le tapa los ojos. Media hora más tarde sigue llorando pero con menos intensidad así que trato de darle el pecho y al primer trago vuelve a llorar más fuerte._

 _Pánico._

 _Salgo al salón y le digo a Rick que se ponga una camisa y una chaqueta, que vamos al hospital. Y eso hacemos. En 15 minutos estamos en urgencias y la recepcionista nos dice que el pediatra de Lily, el Doctor Marin, está de guardia esta noche y en 10 minutos nos puede atender. Suspiro aliviada._

 _-¿Qué le pasa a nuestra pequeña Castle? –el Dr. Marin nos sonríe, es un medico un poco mayor que yo, de unos 40 años, muy tierno con Lily y muy amigo de Castle._

 _-Esta noche el llanto de Lily era totalmente distinto a cualquiera que he escuchado antes y cuando la he tomado ni tenía hambre, ni el pañal mojado o sucio. Castle le ha dado un beso en la frente y estaba caliente, el termómetro marcaba 37'5, hemos conseguido bajarle la fiebre pero seguía llorando y cuando ha intentado tragar leche, ha llorado muy muy fuerte._

 _Tengo lágrimas en los ojos, ver a mi hija sufrir no es comparable a ningún otro dolor, me desgarra el corazón cada vez que llora y no sé porque es o como lo puedo parar. Miro al doctor que me sonríe: suena a que Lily ha contraído una otitis pero si te sientas con ella en la camilla, Kate, le puedo ver el oído y nos quedamos tranquilos._

 _Hago lo que el doctor me pide y él inspecciona ambos oídos de Lily, asiente y dice: tiene otitis en el oído derecho. Es normal en bebes de esta edad –en ese momento comienza a supurarle el oído y el doctor rápidamente lo limpia- voy a recetaros un antibiótico y en unos cuatro días volvéis. Si le sube mucho la fiebre y veis que han pasado dos días y que sigue doliéndole volvéis._

 _Ante el alivio de saber que el doctor me ha solucionado el problema de Lily, lo abrazo todo lo fuerte que mi hija en brazos me deja –Gracias, muchas gracias._

 _Cuando Rick le pide perdón en mi nombre el pediatra dice: No se preocupe señor Castle, me pasa con casi todos los padres primerizos y la verdad, me alaga saber que les he arreglado un poco la vida."_

Vuelvo a la realidad con el sonido del termómetro, 38 de fiebre. Gracias a Dios esta vez sé que hacer, ya que Lily se ha puesto enferma unas tres veces después de eso: dos bronquitis y otra otitis cuando cumplió el año.

Voy al baño, humedezco el paño y se lo poso en la frente a Lily, le sueno la nariz con suero fisiológico y le preparo un baño. Me meto con ella en la bañera de agua más caliente que templada, le enjabono el cuerpo con cuidado y ella me sonríe y me mira con ojos soñolientos. Sigue respirando con dificultad.

Salimos del baño 20 minutos después y la visto con un pijama de manga larga (aunque sea verano), echo el que llevaba al cesto de la ropa sucia y volvemos a su cuarto. Me siento en la mecedora con ella y poso su cabeza en mi pecho, ella me mira y bosteza, sigue congestionada así que vuelvo a usar el suero fisiológico y ésta vez le aplico vaporizador bajo la nariz y en el pecho. Voy a la cocina y parto una cebolla por la mitad. Es un remedio casero que mi madre solía aplicar conmigo y por las noches me abría las vías respiratorias y me permitía dormir de un tirón sin congestión.

Castle entra en la habitación cuando coloco a Lily en su cuna y le beso la frente, está caliente pero no mucho, mañana le daré Dalsy y esperemos que solo dure un par de días. Le doy agua para que esté bien hidratada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene un catarro, fiebre, congestión, ya sabes.

-Oh, pobre princesa, ¿Por qué no la acostamos con nosotros?

Así que Lily Jo acaba en nuestra cama, entre los dos, ambos protegiéndola con nuestros brazos entrelazados. No se despierta en lo que queda de noche debido al vaporizador y al remedio casero y cuando a las 8 Rick y yo ya estamos en pie, ella sigue dormidita así que la dejamos ahí y nos vamos a la cocina, Castle toma unos cereales y café y luego come de los huevos revueltos que he preparado para Lily y para mí. Termino el biberón de la pequeña y lo pongo en una bandeja, dos minutos después escucho el llanto de Lily y dice: mama, mama.

Me quedo paralizada en medio del pasillo, miro a Castle y este me sonríe y dice ve. Cuando llego a la habitación la niña está en medio de la cama, entre cojines y muy graciosa pues parece una hormiga en la gran cama de matrimonio pero en cuanto la oigo llorar de nuevo y gritar mi nombre dejo la bandeja en la cómoda y me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Enseguida se calma pero cuando poso mis labios en su frente está caliente así que le pongo el termómetro, 37.

-Oh Lilyput, voy a darte de desayunar: huevos revueltos y leche fresquita y después te doy el Dalsy. Nos vamos a pasar todo el día viendo dibujos –los ojos de mi hija se agrandan y brillan ante la mención de los dibujos-A desayunar.

Le doy los huevos revueltos y el biberón, se lo toma todo cosa que normalmente no pasa cuando está mala. Le sueno los moquillos que le caen de la nariz y me la como a besos, ella se rie pero me pregunta- ¿Papa?

-Papa está en la ducha cielo, ahora viene –le doy el Dalsy y le toco el pañal, está mojado –Oh, creo que alguien necesita que le cambien, alguien se ha hecho pis

-Is, is

Me rio, tumbo a mi hija en la cama, voy a por pañales y polvos de talco a su cuarto, cuando vuelvo ella sigue tumbada pero se coge las piernecitas regordetas, me la como. Le cambio el pañal en un periquete y en cuanto voy a tirar el pañal con ella sobre mi cadera veo a Castle pasar: ¡Eh amor!-mi marido me mira y yo le lanzo el pañal que coge al vuelo- te toca tirarlo a la basura.

Lily se ríe y posa su cabecita en mi hombro, sigue cansada así que me tumbo con ella en el sofá y pongo Bob Esponja, los dvds en ingles que nos trajimos pues preferimos que nuestra hija empiece hablando en inglés y ya le enseñaremos otro idioma. Pronto Castle se nos une y no nos movemos del sofá en todo el día excepto cuando él nos prepara unos sándwiches y algo de verdura para Lily. Mientras está preparando eso mi hija se despierta de la pequeña siesta que se había echado, se frota los ojos y me mira, sonríe.

-¡Gami!

No es que mi hija no sepa decir mama, no, es que está llena de mocos y no puede respirar, cojo los Kleenex y le sueno la nariz: ¿así mejor, pequeña Lily?

-Atias

Yo sonrío al descubrir la cantidad de palabras que dice mi niña de un día para otro -¿Qué peli quiere ver mi princesa ahora?

Me acerco al cajón bajo la televisión y saco películas, casi todas ellas son de la "antigua escuela" porque tanto Castle como yo creemos que son las mejores películas

-¡La Bella Durmiente! –Ella niega mientras se limpia los moquillos con la mano- ¡Toy Story 1, 2 o 3!-vuelve a negar con la cabeza- Veamos….¡Nemo! –No- ¿Buscando a Dory? –Vuelve a negar – ¿Brave? –Otra vez no- Ya se, ¿Qué tal Los Pitufos 4, Lily? –Ella abre mucho los ojos y asiente enérgicamente. Aunque hace unos meses que no la vemos siempre han sido sus personajes favoritos. Pongo la película en el reproductor de video y cuando me siento en el sofá aparece Castle con la comida.

Mientras la niña está inmersa en la película se come la verdura sin rechistar aunque con algún que otro estornudo y toses. Una vez ella ha terminado me termino mi sándwich y seguimos riendo con Gargamel y sus enemigos azules. En los créditos Lily empieza a tiritar, le toco la frente y está caliente de nuevo.

-Voy a bañarme con ella. ¿Por qué no sales a correr y así te des estresas un poco?

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo, Lily y yo nos daremos un baño calentito y dormiremos un poco más la siesta mientras tú sales a correr y cuando vuelvas puedes ir a por la compra. Sabes que te obsesionas mucho cuando Lily está enferma.

Al principio me molesta un poco que Rick me diga eso pero tras pensarlo sé que es verdad, cuando Lil se pone mala no salgo de casa, no hago ejercicio y me pego tanto a ella que al final a cabo poniéndome yo enferma y Castle es el que, entonces, tiene que hacerse cargo de todo. Así que le doy un beso más largo de lo que debería ser un beso de despedida y me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Él se lleva a Lily al cuarto de baño y cuando estoy lista me voy a hacer la compra, vuelvo a subir, lo coloco todo y me voy a correr. Cuando vuelvo a casa veo a Rick y Lily durmiendo en mi cama, deben de llevar una hora y media así pues yo he estado dos horas fuera. Me ducho rápidamente y preparo la cena, spaguetti carbonara. Cuando ellos salen de la habitación y Lily huele la comida quiere bajarse de los brazos de su padre, este la baja y ella sale corriendo hacia mi, cuando la cojo me estornuda en la cara.

-Hola guapa, yo también te quiero. Mejor vamos a comer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dos días después Lily ya está cien por cien recuperada y jugando con los juguetes por todo el salón y por eso cuando voy hacia la puerta resbalo al pisar una de sus muñecas y al caerme siento como se me rompe el pie.

-¡CAAAAAAAAAAAAASTLE!


	7. Chapter 7

Lidiar con una niña de casi año y medio y con mi mujer coja no es nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la niña quiere salir al parque o al acuario o a la feria o a cualquier sitio que este fuera de nuestro apartamento y su madre no puede moverse mucho.

También tengo que despertar yo a Lily, sentarla en su trona mientras preparo el desayuno, ayudar a Kate a levantarse, con las muletas, desayunar todos juntos lo que significa que tengo que pasarle todo a Kate y cuidar de que Lily no tire comida al suelo o a nuestras caras. Recoger la mesa, dejar a Lily jugando mientras ayudo a Kate a ducharse. Cambiar a Lily, jugar con ella, intentar que el apartamento no tenga juguetes de nuestra hija y que mi mujer no vuelva a accidentarse. Lidiar con su mal humor por no poder salir a correr, por no poder vestirse o ducharse sola y por no poder cuidar de Lily. Y luego llega la noche, dale de cenar, baña a Lily, intenta que se duerma sin que sea su madre la que la lleve a la cama, cuéntale uno dos o cinco cuentos hasta que cae rendida y tú también.

Con lo que no contaba es con qué pasaría si me llevaba a Lily a hacer la compra. Vamos paseando porque necesita estirar sus pequeñas piernas y al principio me digo que todo es fantástico hasta que llegamos al supermercado y la monto en el carrito de la compra. Por cada estante que pasamos agarra uno o dos productos y los mete en el carrito y yo los saco y así tooooodo el trayecto hasta que me canso.

-Lilian Castle! Para ya, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y necesitamos comprar rápido para ver a mama!

-Mama?

Gira su cabeza en confusión y yo le doy un beso en la frente, pasamos por un estante y agarro un peluche y se lo doy. Gracias a dios puedo terminar la compra sin más interrupciones. Con tres bolsas en una mano y Lily agarrada de la otra llegamos al apartamento. En cuanto abro la puerta Lily sale corriendo al sofá y se sube en el regazo de su madre. Kate sonríe y la abraza.

-¿Te has portado bien para papi?

Mi hija asiente y yo la miro indignado.

-Lily, no mientas a mama, sabes que no te has portado bien –Kate me mira confusa porque sabe que es raro que nuestra hija se porte mal- Ha cogido todo lo que le daba la gana de los estantes y lo ha tirado al carrito hasta que le he comprado el peluche que lleva en la mano.

-Muy mal Lily, sabes que no puedes hacer eso- y cuando me mira comienza a reir descontroladamente y yo me uno a ella porque su risa es contagiosa y porque me alegra que por fin este feliz.

-CAAAAASTLE! CAAAAASTLE AYUDA!

Corro como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el cuarto de baño y cuando llego veo a mi mujer en el suelo con la cabeza contra la pared.

-Beckett, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He intentado meterme en la ducha sola porque hace un calor de mil demonios hoy pero me he resbalado y me he dado en la cabeza. Ayudame a levantarme.

La cojo en brazos y la siento en la cama, ella se agarra inmediatamente a la cama -¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy algo mareada, solo necesito tumbarme. ¿Y Lily?

-Viendo dibujos, tumbate, voy a traerte agua.

Le llevo agua y vuelvo al salón donde Lily se ha quedado dormida con el peluche que le regale hace dos días cuando fuimos al supermercado. La cojo en brazos y se despierta -¿Papi? ¿Y mami? –se frota los ojos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro sus ojos verdes me miran con sueño pero esperando que le de una respuesta –Tu madre está en la cama, vamos a darle un beso y nos acostamos, ¿vale?

Entro en mi dormitorio y Kate inmediatamente sonríe al ver a nuestra princesa, abre los brazos y yo la deposito en ellos. Kate pone la cabeza de la niña en su pecho y le acaricia el pelo mientras le canta una nana en francés que aprendió el otro día. Lily cierra los ojos inmediatamente y la mano que aferraba la camiseta de su madre se relaja.

-Cogela y metela en la cama, tiene pinta que no se va a despertar en toda la noche.

Eso hago y me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos los tres en el coche de camino al hospital para que por fin le quiten la escayola a Kate y simplemente lleve una tobillera. Ella hoy esta de un humor particularmente feliz y nos lo contagia a todos. Esta mañana a preparado tortitas sentada en uno de los taburetes y ahora en el coche va cantando a Green Day mientras coge la mano de Lily y juega con ella. Cada cierto tiempo Lily se ríe y dice ¡Ma´, ma´!. Estos son los momentos que esperaba tener con Kate cuando por fin me dijo que si que se casaba conmigo. Cuantas veces he soñado con esto, con experimentar la absoluta felicidad con Kate sin tener que preocuparnos por nada más que Lily y a donde iremos mañana.

Una vez en el hospital el doctor de Kate procede a quitarle la escayola, la lleva a hacer una radiografiá y cuando vuelve le aplica una crema y le pone la tobillera.

-Bien Kate, todo está en orden, el hueso se ha soldado muy bien en estas tres semanas y con la tobillera otra semana evitamos más problemas. Así que espero no volver a verte por aquí, ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo, eso espero!

Así que pasamos el resto de la tarde junto al rio Sena, paseando, comiendo en uno de los restaurantes de los soportales y jugando con Lily en un parque cercano. Hay un momento que inmortalizo para la posteridad cuando Kate columpia a Lily desde delante y justo en el momento en el que el columpio llega hacia Kate, mi hija tiene una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes y Kate abre los brazos, esperándola. Es una foto preciosa y más con los colores que los jardines de París tienen a finales de Junio. Por la noche volvemos a pasar por el Sena y llevo a mis chicas hasta el barco.

-Castle, ¿qué haces?

-Vamos a cenar en el barco, será el primer viaje en barco de Lily y luego os cuento una sorpresa.

El maitre nos lleva a una mesa pegada a la baranda del barco y bajo un toldo para que el viento no nos estropee la cena y sienta a Lily en una de esas sillas para bebes y ella está encantada porque está mirando al mar de frente. Es un paisaje precioso ver el Sena a la luz de la luna, el reflejo del barco en el agua, el murmullo de las voces a nuestro alrededor y mi mujer y mi hija a mi lado. Cenamos tranquilamente, un vino Pinnot exquisito, entremeses y algo ligero, una musse maravillosa y un helado para Lily.

-¿No nos vas a contar la sorpresa Rick?

-¡Orpresa, orpresa!

-Bien….vamos a pasar el 4 de Julio, nuestra gran festividad en Bristol, la patria de la independencia, desde el 30 de Junio con tu padre, mi madre, Alexis, Haely, Lanie y los chicos, hasta el 6 de Julio.

Kate se acerca a mi inclinándose en la mesa y me besa, un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de un silencioso "gracias, quería ver a mi familia y no sabia como decírtelo".


	8. Bristol, Rodhe Island

El 29 de Junio lo tenemos todo listo para partir hacia Bristol. Y el 30 nos despertamos a las 4 de la mañana, cambio de ropa a una Lily bastante dormida y vamos hacia el aeropuerto. Estoy impaciente por ver a mi familia, pasar una semana entera con ellos en Bristol, uno de los mejores lugares para pasar el 4 de Julio, estoy deseando ver cómo reacciona Lily a los fuegos artificiales y que juegue con los hijos de Kevin, estarán tan grandes.

Tras 15 horas de vuelo con escala llegamos a Bristol y en el aeropuerto veo a dos pelirrojas y a mi padre esperándonos con una gran pancarta. Sus sonrisas sobresalen frente a las del resto de personas, quizás es porque para mí los demás no importan. Corro como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi padre que me abraza muy fuerte cuando llego a sus brazos y yo sonrío cual niña en el día de Navidad. Cuando me aparto de él mi hija, en brazos de Rick, se lanza sobre su abuelo y éste la abraza igual o incluso más fuerte que a mí.

-Dios mío Lily, que grande estás. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Eh, soy el abuelo Jim, abueeelo.

Mi hija solo se ríe y le tira del pelo pero pronto su abuela y su hermana se la pasan en brazos. Diez minutos después vamos en taxi al hotel, descansamos un poco para recuperarnos del jetlag y cuatro horas después bajamos a cenar con todos ellos. Allí nos encontramos a Lanie, a Javi, a Kevin y Jennie con Sarah y Nick.

-¿Es esa la pequeña Sarah Grace? Eh, ¿es esa?

Sarah viene corriendo hacia Rick y este la coge en brazos -¡Tío Rick, tengo cinco años, ya no soy pequeña! ¡Nick y Lily son más pequeños!

Mientras ellos hablan y Rick entretiene a la niña yo noto un tirón de mi pantalón y cuando miro, ahí está un niño rubio de ojos azules, igualito que Ryan –Creo que este debe ser el pequeño Nick, ¿o me equivoco?

El niño se ríe y alza los brazos para que lo coja y una vez está en mis brazos me sonríe y lo abrazo bien fuerte, cuando nos fuimos a Paris Nick tenía 2 años y le decía a todo el mundo que Kate era su tía favorita y al parecer eso no ha cambiado. Lily, que estaba en brazos de su madrina, Lanie, se baja al suelo y sale corriendo hacia mí, celosa empieza a patalear en el suelo y yo bajo a Nick.

-Lily, ¿te acuerdas de tu primo Nicholas? Tú eras pequeñita pero cuando cumpliste un año vino a Paris a pasar tres días con nosotros, ¿te acuerdas?

Ella niega con la cabeza pero le da un beso en la mejilla a Nick y sonríe, Nick empieza a hablar con ella y Lily simplemente ríe y corre detrás de él, Sarah se los une pronto así que Rick y yo nos reunimos con los demás en la mesa para la cena y pronto tenemos que atender a los niños que están molestando a otras parejas.

Pedimos la comida y todo está en silencio excepto Sarah hablando con Lily y Nicholas que realmente no pueden mantener una conversación muy larga con ella siendo tan pequeños. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a la gente que me importa, a la que más quiero, a la que protegería por encima de todo: mis compañeros de la 12 que tantas veces me han cubierto las espaldas y me han hecho sentir como una hermana, mi mejor amiga y la madrina de mi hija que tantas veces me ha ayudado a aclarar la menta y desconectar; mi suegra, la alegría personificada, la sofisticación hecha persona; mi padre que ha sido el constante pilar en mi vida y mi héroe en muchos sentidos; Alexis que después de 10 años considero prácticamente mi hija y por último, las dos personas más importantes de esta mesa, Rick y Lily, por los que daría mi vida sin pestañear. Pienso en todo por lo que le he hecho pasar a Castle y me maravillo con lo mucho que me debe de querer como para quedarse conmigo pero sé que por fin tenemos la vida que ambos queríamos y somos extremadamente felices.

-Bueno, ¿nos vais a contar que aventuras estáis viviendo en Europa o no?-dice Lanie

-Oh, pues como sabéis estamos todavía viviendo en Paris pero en un mes o así vamos a Italia otros seis meses y después el tiempo dirá. Hemos ido a Toulouse, toda la zona de la ribera francesa, Mónaco y Montecarlo, Berlín, Múnich, Frankfurt, estuvimos cuatro días en Londres, tres en Escocia y dos en Gales. A finales de Mayo con la ola de calor nos fuimos dos semanas a Ibiza que está en las Islas Baleares y allí fue donde la pequeña Lily aprendió a andar. Y el resto del tiempo lo hemos dedicado a disfrutar de Paris, tanto el centro como los alrededores. –Rick coge aire para respirar, les sonríe a todos y vuelve a hablar- Y en seis meses he recopilado mucha información y creo que tengo una novela en mi mente pero es totalmente diferente así que…

-Cariño, es totalmente diferente a lo que has hecho hasta ahora pero te pega, no se van a sorprender.

Y no lo hacen, cuando Rick les dice que quiere dedicarse a la ciencia ficción, unos se ríen y otros simplemente asienten y me dan la razón. Rick es tan friki y tan imaginativo que espero con ansias lo que puede surgir de ahí.

Tras la cena dimos un paseo y paramos en un parque para que los niños descargaran energías pero pronto era la hora de Lily de irse a la cama así que volvimos a la habitación y la acostamos.

Cuando Rick volvió de contarle un cuento yo tenía preparadas dos copas y una buena botella de vino, sus ojos se iluminaron y me sonrió.

-Tu sí que sabes complacer a tu marido Kate –se reclino en el sofá y puso uno de sus brazos en el respaldo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su copa de vino, yo en seguida me apoyé contra su pecho, mi cabeza en su hombro y al instante sus labios estaban en mi cabeza -¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante cansada, entre el jet lag y la constante energía de Lily acabo derrotada.

-Sí, empiezo a pensar que soy demasiado viejo para ella. Tengo 43 y una niña de poco más de un año.

Su tono no denotaba ninguna broma y cuando alcé la mirada su expresión era la de alguien atormentado por un problema serio.

-Cielo, sí, tienes 43 años pero mejoras con la edad –él me mira incrédulo - ¿no me crees? Cuando llegaste a la 12 estabas mucho menos musculado y me parecías mucho menos atractivo pero Rick, ¿recuerdas lo que hacías con Alexis de joven? –él asiente –Jugabas a los láseres con ella, también estás enseñando a Lily incluso si la pistola es más grande que ella; jugabas a las muñecas o a la pelota con Alexis, también lo haces con Lily; la llevabas al parque, corrías detrás de ella y la columpiabas, también lo haces con nuestra hija. Así que sí, puede que estés más viejo y te canses más rápido pero Rick, todavía juegas con ella y la haces la niña más feliz del mundo y aunque estuvieras en silla de ruedas seguirías siendo el papi más divertido del mundo para Lily.

Lo beso y antes de poder apartarme, él profundiza el beso. Siento su mano en mi nuca y se me eriza el vello. Me separo de él y lo miro a los ojos, tiene lágrimas en ellos, yo le rozo la mejilla y me sonríe: me has convencido, es cierto que sigo teniendo la energía de un adolescente.

Yo, que estoy a horcajadas sobre él me rio y le digo: y las hormonas de un adolescente también si no que se lo digan a lo que estoy notando yo ahora mismo.

Lo vuelvo a besar y siento sus manos en todas partes, las mías se agarran a su nuca y a su mejilla. Cinco minutos después su camisa está en medio del salón de la suite, mi vestido la acompaña tres minutos después y de pronto ambos estamos en ropa interior, yo sobre él, sus manos en mi trasero, las mías en sus bíceps y nuestras lenguas luchando por dominación. El jet lag no nos deja dormir así que empleamos la mayor parte de la noche en otras actividades nocturnas.

A la mañana siguiente nos despierta un torbellino en forma de niña de 18 meses, que salta sobre mi estómago y ríe. Yo la cojo en su tercer intento de saltar sobre mi barriga y la pongo entre los dos, abrazándola.

-Buenos días, Lilyput, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Mieeeeen mami

-¿A quién le apetecen tortitas y un buen baño en la piscina con su padre y su hermana?

-Mi, mi, a mi, mami.

Castle se da la vuelta habiendo escuchado toda nuestra conversación pero se hace el dormido así que Lily se ríe, se pone de rodillas e intenta hacerle cosquillas a su padre con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¡API, ÑESPIERTA! ¡CHALIO EL SO´!

Yo me rio de la forma de hablar de Lily y Castle la coge y le hace cosquillas y pedorretas, tras cinco minutos tengo que pararlo.

-Rick, ¡RICK, para, está muy roja, le falta el aire!

-Vaaale.

Me da un beso y se levanta con Lily en brazos, la lleva al baño y por el espejo veo como le lava la cara, le pone ropa nueva y la peina.

-Ponte a ver la tele que en cinco minutos vamos a por ti y bajamos a desayunar, ¿vale princesa?

-Vae papi.

Mi hija se va al salón y yo me desperezo en la cama, Rick me sonríe desde donde está apoyado en el marco de la puerta y se acerca a mí, me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y me rodea con sus brazos, apretándome fuerte. Tras varios segundos me separo y lo miro, lo beso y el me besa, nos entretenemos unos dos o tres minutos y de pronto me acuerdo de Lily que está esperándonos en la otra habitación así que me aparto rápidamente.

-Tenemos que estar listos en dos minutos, voy a ducharme y tu ve poniéndote la ropa.

Cinco minutos más tarde de lo que le dijimos a Lily salimos al salón y la vemos pegada a la tele viendo Dora la Exploradora. Sin que se de cuenta apago la tele y ella se gira rápidamente y me mira con una cara de enfado que reconozco muy bien de las fotos que aún conserva mi padre en el salón de su casa. Me rio y ella se enfada aún más.

-Pequeña, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? –ella niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos, yo la cojo en brazos pero empieza a retorcerse. No me importa, no voy a dejar que baje –Lilian Johanna Castle, como sigas así no bajamos a la piscina hoy en todo el día.

Y esa fue la solución, dejo de retorcerse y puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No Lily, aún estoy enfadada contigo, tienes que hacerme caso cuando te digo las cosas asi que el resto del día cuando yo te diga que vengas, vienes, ¿vale?

-Vae mama

Después de desayunar damos una vuelta por el pueblo y Rick compra millones de cosas para Lily. Cuando llegamos al hotel Jenny, Lanie y yo bajamos directamente a la piscina con los niños. Al separarse noto como Javi mira a Lanie y esta le corresponde la mirada.

-¿Estáis otra vez juntos?

-¿Qué? –me mira con los ojos muy abiertos

-Que si Javi y tu estáis otra vez saliendo.

-Eh…sí, algo así como seis meses

-¡COMO! ¡Y YO PORQUE NO ME HE ENTERADO! Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que lo tenemos que saber todo

-¿AH si? Recuerdas cuanto tiempo estuvisteis Rick y tu guardando en secreto vuestra relación- uf, me ha pillado, la miro con culpa –pues eso, es la tercera vez que lo intentamos y esta vez estamos muy felices, no hemos tenido ninguna discusión gorda en estos meses y él está más comprometido que nunca así que esa ha sido la diferencia esta vez.

Yo simplemente la abrazo y sonrío, porque de verdad creo que deberían estar juntos, ahora que Esposito ha madurado y es más feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida, al igual que Lanie, pueden empezar a construir una vida juntos.

Una vez Lily lleva los manguitos y esta embadurnada en crema solar sale corriendo por el borde de la piscina y mi corazón se para durante unos segundos al verla tan cerca de la piscina y del borde resbaladizo.

-¡LILY CASTLE!

Ella se para en seco, se da la vuelta y me mira asustada, su labio empieza a temblar y los ojos a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no me importa.

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO COMO SE TIENE QUE ANDAR POR LA PISCINA?!

Ella empieza a llorar pero yo simplemente permanezco a su lado con los brazos cruzados –An-andando mami!

-Pues como veo que no se te queda en la cabeza vas a ir todo el tiempo de mi mano y no como Nick o Sarah.

La llevo en brazos hasta la piscina de los pequeños y nado con ella y con Jenny que sujeta a Nicholas y vigila a Sarah. Lanie salpica a Lily y le hace cosquillas de vez en cuando. Le paso a la pequeña y me voy con Sarah a jugar con la pelota. De vez en cuando veo como Lanie sonríe más de lo normal rodeada de Lily y Nick y es entonces cuando Jenny se acerca a mí.

-Creo que Lanie quiere tener un bebe pero sabe que es demasiado pronto para hablarlo con Javier.

-Lo sé, se le nota, pero ¿tú has visto a Javi con los niños? Sería un padrazo genial, seguro que si se lo dice en unos seis meses estaría dispuesto a ello.

-Eso espero porque ambos se merecen una familia feliz. Aunque según Lanie lo que ambos quieren hacer es salir de viaje cuantas veces puedan y disfrutar de ellos mismos y me ha dicho que Espo le ha pedido irse a vivir con ella pero que se lo tiene que pensar y le dirá algo el 4 de Julio.

Pasamos una hora en la piscina hasta que llegan los chicos. Mi marido va vestido con un bañador rojo y un polo azul marino con chanclas también azul marino. En cuanto ve a su padre Lily sale corriendo hacia él y este la coge en seguida y le da vueltas en el aire. Yo sonrío, olvidando que mi hija ha vuelto a correr por la piscina sin mi permiso. Pero Rick siendo el gran padre que es le dice: recuerda que no puedes correr por la piscina porque te puedes hacer daño y eso no les gustaría nada a mami y papi.

Martha y Alexis salen de detrás de Rick y asustan a mi pequeña que en lugar de llorar se rie a carcajadas y pasamos otras dos horas divirtiéndonos con los niños en familia y en la piscina.

Y por fin llegó el 4 de Julio.

Rick nos despierta con tortitas rodeadas de m&ms azules rojos y blancos y la bandera de estados unidos. Lily le pregunta que porque esta así decorado y el comienza a contarle la historia de nuestra independencia, por supuesto, Lily no lo entiende. Después bajamos al pueblo y vamos al parque para que los niños jueguen.

A la 1 sacamos la cesta de picnic y comemos, Rick desaparece durante una media hora y vuelve con una bolsa llena de bengalas que comienza a repartir a los niños "para que practiquen" y yo no puedo estar más encantada de verlo con ella y con Alexis jugando y riendo. Mi padre, aprovechando que estoy sentada sola se sienta junto a mi. En estos días ha estado todo el tiempo posible con Lily; no me gusta que este tan lejos de su nieta pero Rick y yo volveremos en menos de un año y entonces podrá estar con su nieta todo el tiempo.

-Katie, no te lo he dicho pero estás fantástica, nunca te había visto tan sonriente, tan feliz. ¿Cómo va la vida sin trabajar?

-Buf papi, aunque no lo creas está siendo fantástico, estamos todo el tiempo fuera de casa ya sea en los alrededores de Paris, en el centro o de viaje y cuando nos tenemos que quedar en casa Lily encuentra algo nuevo que hacer. Un día creo su propia cabaña y mientras jugábamos al escondite se escondió allí durante tres horas. Nos asustó tantísimo papi, la buscamos durante una hora y las otras dos nos dedicamos a llorar y gritar pero cuando la encontramos nos dijo que las reglas eran no salir del escondite.

Mi padre ríe a carcajadas- Se parece cada vez más a Castle, ¿verdad?

-Sí y con respecto a lo del trabajo, es lo que necesitaba pero en cuanto volvamos en un año o así pediré un puesto en la academia de policía, es el siguiente paso que puedo dar allí. Y quien sabe, quizás me propongan ser senadora de nuevo. ¿Tú que piensas de que yo sea senadora? Nunca te lo he preguntado

-Me parece fantástico Katie, estaría tan orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro de que contigo todo cambiaria en Nueva York y serias mil veces mejor que Braken

Abrazo a mi padre.

-Y…-mira de repente hacia donde esta Lily todavía jugando con sus primos y con Castle y dice: ¿no habéis pensado en tener más hijos?

Yo abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su pregunta porque la verdad es que no me lo había planteado, Lily es mucha Lily y nos da demasiada guerra.

-La verdad que no lo hemos hablado papa, no se si se le habrá pasado por la cabeza a Rick pero a mi la verdad es que no. Lily nos mantiene muy ocupados, todavía sigue aprendiendo a hablar y hace cosas nuevas cada día, y es muy hiperactiva, como tu has dicho antes es como Rick pero ¿Quién sabe? Me quedan unos tres o cuatro años para seguir planteándolo.

-A mi me gustaría tener un nieto –sus ojos están brillantes mientras mira a Lily y veo todo el amor que siente por ella –Lily es tan parecida a ti y por extensión a tu madre, la forma de la cara y esos hoyuelos y esos ojos son tuyos sin duda aunque con un poco de azul e incluso la sonrisa. Imaginate lo guapo que sería un niño vuestro.

Y mi mente comenzó a imaginar a Lily con unos cinco años correteando delante de un niño igualito a Rick que me mira con ojos azul intenso y sonríe como lo hace su padre.

-Sí, sería perfecto.

Tras varios minutos más hablando me reuno con las chicas que se han llevado a los niños al lago y nos bañamos con ellos. Rick entra poco después con los chicos y nos sonríe a Lily y a mi y yo me derrito. Lo quiero tanto, me ha demostrado tanto.

Viene y me agarra por la cintura desde atrás y también abraza a Lily. Lily se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla, él tiene algo de barba y Lily pone mala cara cuando le raspa la barba.

-¡API, INCHAS!

Alexis se acerca a Lily y se la lleva a jugar con el flotador y los demás inflables. Así que me doy la vuelta y rodeo a Rick con brazos y piernas, siento sus bíceps fuertes que me abrazan y yo le acaricio la barba mientras lo beso. El me va llevando más al fondo y yo me rio cuando me hace cosquillas.

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho Kate.

-Yo también cariño.

Y me pierdo en como sus manos me acarician todo el cuerpo.

Por fin llega la noche, desde donde nos hemos puesto en el césped del parque estamos justo en frente de la plaza del Ayuntamiento donde empezaran los fuegos artificiales. Mi hija viene corriendo y se acurruca entre su padre y yo y él nos abraza.

-Mami, ¿ahora son las luces?

-No son luces como tal Lily, son fuegos de colores en el cielo que hacen ruido y mientras nosotros tiramos petardos y vengalas. ¿Te acuerdas de que color eran los colores?

-Roso y achul mami

Antes de contestarle se empiezan a escuchar los petardos del principio y acto seguido los fuegos artificiales, rojo, azul, algunos forman la bandera americana, otros algunos animales pero la mayoría son simplemente cohetes de formas azul y rojo.

Nos levantamos todos y nos acercamos al lago y ahí, con mi marido abrazandome por la espalda, mi hija en brazos con vengalas en ambas manos y yo con otra y rodeada de mis amigos y familiares siento que este es el mejor cuatro de julio y que aunque actualmente Rick y yo estemos en París la distancia nunca nos separará.


	9. Sorpresa doble

Hoy Lily celebra su tercer cumpleaños, mi pequeña ahora es alta para su edad, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos castaños, ha heredado mis hoyuelos y la sonrisa de Castle. Le gusta vestirse con vestidos y llevar el pelo corto pero le encanta mi pelo largo y enredar sus dedos en los míos. Tambien le encanta enredar los dedos con los collares, los míos o los de mi suegra.

Volvimos hace poco más de seis meses a Nueva York, Castle decidió reformar el loft, bueno, pintamos el loft de granate, pusimos unas zonas de ladrillo blanco, cambiamos los electrodomésticos de la cocina, añadimos sillones al sofá, cambiamos el piano más hacia el fondo para que todos los juguetes de Lily cupieran y cambiamos nuestro dormitorio y el cuarto de Lily que debía pasar a ser una habitación de niña mayor. Lily decidió que quería su habitación lila claro, con la cama y demás muebles blancos y todos sus juguetes en un mismo mueble. Las estanterías del despacho de Castle están prácticamente llenas de libros infantiles. Y yo entré como instructora en la academia de policía, con veinte aprendices a mi cargo y solo trabajando cuatro días a la semana.

Rick me besa por la mañana y me despierta preguntándome:

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Un poco molesta, pero no es nada, de verdad.

Cuando Lily cumplió dos años y medio decidimos intentar buscar el siguiente bebe y hace cuatro meses descubrimos que no solo tendríamos un bebe sino dos. Ante la noticia yo me quede completamente en shock porque dos bebes eran demasiado, demasiado, aunque Castle tenga bastante dinero por todas las sagas y por la nueva saga que ha comenzado de ciencia ficción y que yo trabaje también son demasiado pero al recordar cómo me sentí cuando Lily nació deje inmediatamente de preocuparme porque supe que nuestra pequeña familia podría con todo.

-El desayuno de princesas de hoy está listo y nuestra pequeña sigue durmiendo así que tenemos que hacer algo con eso y despertarla, ¿no?

-Sí, deberíamos correr ahora mismo a despertarla.

Y los dos salimos corriendo, subimos a su habitación y nos quedamos en el marco de la puerta mirándola dormir: boca arriba con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha en la boca, la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y despatarrada. Tapada con su sábana en plano Abril.

Castle se acerca a ella y le quita el pelo de la cara y sonríe, la mira embelesado, enamorado como está de ella. Ella no se inmuta así que yo me siento junto a ella en la cama y le hago cosquillas en la planta de los pies y ella inmediatamente comienza a reír a carcajadas y a retorcerse.

-¡MAMI, PARA! ¡PAPI PARA!

Paramos pero la llenamos de besos y ella nos abraza y se ríe. El sonido de su risa es lo más bonito del mundo, nunca pude imaginar que me enamoraría tanto de cada cosa que hiciera una niña de 3 años pero sí, Lily y yo tenemos algo inigualable.

Rick le ha preparado su desayuno favorito: tortitas, gofres y huevos revueltos y tiene para elegir cualquier sirope. Luego iremos al parque y por la tarde vienen varios amigos de Lily y toda nuestra familia y así recibirá todos sus regalos.

Lily se baja de la cama y me agarra de la mano y juntas bajamos a desayunar, se sube a la silla y mira con ojos bien abiertos el gran desayuno que tiene ante ella. Castle le corta las tortitas y los gofres en trocitos pequeños y ella elige el sirope de fresa, su padre lo echa por encima y ella empieza a devorar la comida, para tres años come como cien. Rick se levanta y coge un bol de fresas y plátano que estaba en la cocina y me lo pasa, desde el embarazo tengo antojo de fruta, mucha fruta. Así que desayuno fruta y tortitas con sirope de chocolate.

-Lily, ¿Estas nerviosa por tu cumpleaños?

-Sí mami, ¿vienen todos mis amigos?

-Sí, menos Carl que tiene una cena familiar pero verás que te lo pasas genial con todos los demás y hemos preparado muchos juegos.

Rick la levanta de la silla y la pone sobre el taburete junto al fregadero para ayudar a su padre a secar los platos, yo quito la mesa y ellos friegan. Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa mientras ellos friegan y cuando salgo Lily viene corriendo a mis brazos, la cojo y le hago cosquillas.

-¡Quiero ponerme el vestido blanco que me regalo la abuela Martha!

-Creo que para ir al parque no te vas a poner eso Lily, mejor esta tarde para la fiesta ¿vale?

Lily cruzó los brazos y comenzó a berrear, a poner morritos de enfadada y los ojitos de corderito que había aprendido de su padre. Y aunque precisamente hoy no era el día más asdecuado para enfadarme con mi hija no quiero que ella piense que puede superar mi autoridad.

-Lily, ya basta, entiéndeme. Ahora nos vamos al parque y vas a jugar con Alexis y con tus amigos y vas a mancharte pero si te pones el vestido blanco no vas a poder jugar ni msncharte, la abuela se enfadaría mucho si tu vestido se estropea.

Ella piensa durante varios minutos y finalmente sonríe y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro: Vale mama, no quiero enfadar a la abuelita.

Así que le di una camisa blanca y una falda vaquera con sus deportivas más viejas para jugar en el parque y para las fotos de cumpleaños que su padre siempre le hacía. La peine y le puse la diadema y después la besé en la cabeza, ella me dio un beso bien fuerte en la mejilla y se rio.

La mañana en el parque fue magnifica, Lily jugo con sus amigos en los columpios y en el tobogán y cuando se fueron, después de muchas fotos, Rick y yo decidimos llevarla a las balsas del lago con Alexis. Ella iba delante con su hermana mayor, que actualmente era su persona favorita en el mundo, y nosotros detrás. Rick y yo no paramos de hacerle fotos y ella no dudo en pedir el chaleco salvavidas para bañarse en el lago con su padre mientras Alexis y yo les hacíamos fotos desde la balsa.

Cuando volvíamos a la casa Lily se quedó dormida en brazos de su padre cogiéndole la mano a su hermana que llevaba el peluche de Minnie que le regaló mi padre a la niña cuando nació. Rick la tumbo en el sofá mientras yo preparaba la comida y entonces Alexis se acercó.

-Kate, ¿Cómo crees que se tomara mi padre que yo esté con una mujer?

La pelirroja miró hacia el suelo, vergonzosa y con los mofletes rojos de vergüenza. Yo tarde en contestar porque la verdad que me sorprendió mucho la revelación de Alexis pero sabía la respuesta desde el minuto uno, Castle se enamoró de sus hijas a primera vista y nada de lo que hagan podrá hacer que él deje de quererlas o de hablarles y sé que con los gemelos pasará igual.

-Alexis cielo, a tu padre le va a parecer bien, nunca pensará diferente de ti porque estés con una chica o un chico. Sigues siendo guapísima, inteligente, independiente, eres una abogada buenísima y…bueno, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Pues…Hayley. Hace años que estamos trabajando juntas en la oficina como ya sabes y al principio se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, luego en mi compañera de piso y sin quererlo una noche pasó, y ninguna de las dos hemos sentido nunca nada igual, llevamos unos siete meses pero quería estar segura antes de decirle nada a papa o a la abuela. Estoy bastante nerviosa.

-No te preocupes cielo, ¿Por qué no vas ahora con él a su despacho mientras yo preparo esto y hablas con él? No le digas directamente que es Hailey, que eso puede dejarlo más en shock que lo otro.

Alexis fue al despacho de su padre y yo terminé los solomillos y las patatas y justo en el momento en que Alexis salía llorosa pero feliz del brazo de su padre Lily se despertó y se tiró sobre su hermana.

Y llegó la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Después de comer Lily se había dormido otra vez, esta vez durante un par de horas, y nosotros habíamos decorado el loft con globos, una pancarta, regalos en una mesa y la comida recién traída del catering en otra. Se despertó media hora antes de que los invitados llegasen así que le puse el vestido blanco que le había regalado su abuela, los zapatos rosas que le compre yo la otra tarde con Lanie y la diadema que le ha comprado Alexis hoy. Ella se mira al espejo y sonríe ampliamente y después me abraza y me da las gracias.

Suena el timbre

-¡LILY, LOS ABUELOS YA ESTAN AQUÍ!

MI hija sale escopetada del cuarto de baño y a mi casi me da un infarto cuando la veo bajar corriendo las escaleras pero cuando veo como se tira a los brazos de mi padre y besa a su abuela miles de veces decido no decirle nada.

-¡Oh, Lily querida, que bien te sienta el vestido!

-Si, pequeña, pareces una princesa.

-¡SÍ, SOY TU PRINCESA ABUELITO!

Y antes de que Rick pueda cerrar la puerta Lanie, Javi, Jenny y Kevin con Sarah y Nick aparecen en la puerta.

Todos besan a mi hija y dejan los regalos en la mesa, los tres niños juegan junto a la mesa del salón con los duplos y Rick enseguida pone música y yo sirvo bebidas. Los siguientes en venir son los compañeros de guardería de Lily que además de dejar los regalos le dan dibujos a Lily que ella guarda en una carpeta con mucho cariño.

Lanie se acerca a mi y me abraza, acariciando de paso mi barriga.

-¡Dios mio Kate, estas preciosa! ¿Qué tal estas?

-Pues esta mañana estaba un poco molesta porque estos pequeños ya han empezado a moverse y al parecer serán igualitos que su padre. ¿Y a ti como te va la vida de casada?

Lanie, que se casó con Esposito hace unos siete meses, está bronceada y esplendida. Poco después de contarnos que llevaban un año el 4 de julio del año pasado se dedicaron a viajar muchísimo y estando en Madrid de viaje Espo le pidió matrimonio y se casaron tres meses después en una ceremonia sencilla y pequeña en nuestra casa de los Hamptoms que les cedimos con mucho gusto, Jenny y yo fuimos las damas de honor de la boda, Rick y Kevin fueron los padrinos de Espo; Sarah y Nick llevaron los anillos y Lily las flores. Desde entonces viven juntos en casa de Espo que tiene tres habitaciones y un salón comedor amplio y piensan formar una familia antes de que se les pegue el arroz.

-Genial, Buenos Aires es fantástica y en Tijuana hay muchísima fiesta aunque ya no vamos a poder viajar tanto.

Y en cuanto vi los ojos brillantes de Lanie lo supe.

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

-Shhhh, no quiero que se enteren todos. Jenny ya me lo noto cuando veníamos de camino y Javi se lo está contando a Castle.

-Aiii, que bien Lanie, ¿de cuánto estás?

-7 semanas ayer.

La estreche en mis brazos y después Rick y yo hicimos una ronda por todos los invitados. Hablando con la madre del "novio" de Lily la vi por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba saltando las escaleras de tres en tres con el resto de sus amigos y justo cuando la iba a parar trastabilleo y se le enredó el pie en uno de los escalones, escuché el crujido y después el llanto.

-¡LILY!

Corrí y la cogí en mis brazos, Rick le acaricio la espalda y le beso el pelo para que se calmara mientras yo comprobaba el pie. Lo tenia fuera de su sitio y muy hinchado.

-Rick…

-Ya, lo sé. Chicos, vamos a ir un momento a urgencias con Lily, podeis quedaros aquí un par de horas o iros a casa. Nos podemos reunir mañana para abrir los regalos de Lily.

-¡nooooo, PAPI, yo quiero abirlos ahora!

-Lily, tenemos que ir al médico a que te curen el pie.

Todos nos miraron con angustia pero una de las madres de la guardería nos dijo: tranquilos, solo son las 4:30 podemos quedarnos un par de horas.

Rápidamente cogimos a Lily, la sentamos en su silla y le dimos su peluche. Ella lloraba en silencio y yo que me senté detrás intentaba calmarla dándole tiernos besos y acariciándole el brazo. Odiaba estos momentos en los que Lily sufría y yo solo podía darle besos y decirle que todo iría bien.

Llegamos a Urgencias y gracias a Dios no había mucha gente y los niños tenían preferencia así que Lily entro 45 minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba pasándolo bien en su fiesta de cumpleaños e hizo algo que no debería haber hecho que es saltar los escalones de tres en tres y para eso tenía que levantar la barrera protectora. Al saltar trastabilleó y se dobló el pie.

-Uele mucho mami.

El medico comprobó el pie, le pregunto si le dolia así, así o así y finalmente dijo que Lily tenía un esguince y que había que vendarla y estar en reposo y puesto que tenía tres años o bien le daba las muletas para niños o bien una silla de ruedas. Dijimos que la llevaríamos en el carricoche y él lo tomo por válido.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

Una hora y cuarto después estábamos en casa y todos estaban ahí, los niños veian una peli mientras comían algo pero cuando vieron a Lily en brazos de su padre enseguida la acribillaron a preguntas. Yo fui al cuarto de los trastos y saqué el carricoche de Lily.

-¡NIÑOS! ¿Quién quiere ver los regalos de Lily?

Todos gritaron y levantaron la mano y Lily esperó con ojos muy abiertos a que le entregaran el primer regalo que era de varios amigos de la guardería: una muñeca para vestir y peinar con su sillita de bebe. Otro amigo de la guardería le regalo varios libros de colorear y nuevo kit de lápices. Lanie y Javi le regalaron dos vestidos nuevos y una chaqueta para el otoño. Los Ryan dos Barbies y Nick le dio un dibujo. Mi padre le regalo un kit de beisbol para principiantes y le dijo que tenía las entradas para el próximo partido de los Mets y que la llevaría. El hijo de un compañero de comisaria le regalo ropa. Martha le regalo un kit de maquillaje para niñas y una muñeca. Alexis y Hayley le regalaron dos diademas y un peluche de Brave.

Finalmente llegó nuestro turno. Rick salió al rellano y trajo un coche de policía rosa para niños y un uniforme. La niña abrió mucho los ojos y aplaudió. Quería bajarse del sofá pero yo se lo impedí.

-No puedes Lily, ya te subirás en unas semanas cuando te recuperes.

Ella puso cara de pena pero se le paso cuando Lanie y Jenny llegaron con la tarta de dos pisos de Peppa Pig. Y un 3 con la cara de Peppa. Castle cogió a Lily y yo le cogi la mano y la llevamos a la tarta.

-¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS LILY, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!

Ella sopló y con la ayuda de Alexis lo consiguió. Tomamos tarta y los invitados se fueron.

-Gracias a todos por venir a pesar de lo que ha pasado con Lily ha sido un buen día.

Tras acostar a la niña, mi marido y yo nos fuimos a la cama y Rick me aplicó la crema para las estrias en la barriga y yo lo miré.

-No me gusta que Lily duerma allí arriba sola con la pierna así.

-Kate, le hemos puesto la barrera y un cojin sobre el pie y el escucha bebes por si llora. No pasa nada. ¿Puedes creer que ya tiene 3 años? ¿Y en cuatro meses más o menos habrá otros dos bebes con nosotros?

-Dios mio, ¿estás preparado para eso? –Mientras Rick me respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentí un fuerte golpe desde el interior de mi útero y solté un ¡Uh! que alarmó a Castle –tranquilo, tus hijos me están dando patadas, mira.

Y posé su mano sobre mi barriga, esto es lo que me hizo tranqulizarme cuando supe que esperaba gemelos, que tenía que pasar por el embarazo otra vez, saber que Rick estaría en ttodo conmigo: me prepararía cualquier antojo que quisiera, me aplicaría las cremas y me daría masajes y que ambos podríamos notar cuando nuestros hijos decidían pelearse en el interior de mi barriga. Él pegó sus manos y su oreja a mi tripa y la acarició con cuidado.

-Shh, pequeños, me alegro mucho de sentiros y que lo estéis pasando bien pero son las once y mami y papi quieren descansar después del día que hemos tenido así que hacedme caso y buenas noches.

Y para mi sorpresa, dos minutos más tarde dejé de sentirlos moverse y pudimos dormir, abrazados y contentos porque en cuatro meses veriamos a nuestros chicos.


	10. Jake y Reece Castle

**AN: para poder aclararme yo y vosotros he decidido que el cumpleaños de Lily fuera en Mayo, sobre el 10 de Mayo y cinco meses después nacen los gemelos por lo que se llevan 3 años y medio casi.**

Durante los próximos cinco meses de embarazo Kate vivió una montaña rusa de emociones y dolores. Del cuarto al sexto mes vivió una gran euforia y siempre tenía energía, sus alumnos de la academia decían que era la mejor Kate que habían visto pues les sonreía y los ayudó más que nunca. Al sexto mes tuvo que dejar la academia porque le daban rampas en las piernas y se le hinchaban mucho los tobillos. Los gemelos se dedicaron a saltar sobre su vejiga y a atravesarle las costillas por lo que le dolían muchísimo los huesos y tenía que ir al baño cada dos por tres.

Y lloraba mucho.

Lloraba cuando Lily coloreaba un nuevo dibujo, cuando se iba a preescolar, cuando Rick le hacía el desayuno y cuando su padre venía a visitarla con el antojo de la semana. Además tenía muchas ganas de sexo, a todas horas y lo malo era que en el séptimo mes Rick tuvo que hacer la gira por América y Sur América del nuevo libro de la saga de ciencia ficción que había escrito hacía un año y Kate estaba desesperada por lo que el día siguiente a la llegada de Rick, cuando él había descansado y Lily había pasado tiempo con su padre, llamó a Lanie y le pidió que se quedaran con Lily, que aunque le sabía mal dejar a la niña con Lanie estando ésta embarazada su amiga entendió que era una urgencia.

 _"Cuando Rick volvió de dejar a Lily con sus tíos olió un olor dulce, como a vainilla, que provenía del cuarto de baño principal. Allí se dirigió tras dejar la chaqueta en el sofá. Nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio se quedó con la boca abierta ahí parado: la chaqueta de Kate estaba en el suelo, junto a su blusa, los pantalones de chándal premamá que usaba para estar cómoda en casa estaban encima de la cama con su ropa interior y los zapatos junto a la puerta. Salía música del cuarto de baño y tragó saliva antes de entrar al baño._

 _Ahí estaba su musa, su diosa. Kate había estado escuchando atenta pues no había puesto la música hasta que Rick entró a la habitación y primero escuchó pasos en el salón, después la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y escuchó un gemido que provenía de la garganta de Rick y que la hizo estremecerse aunque el agua tibia ayudaba. Pronto escuchó pasos acercarse al baño y puso la música bajita, se sumergió más en la bañera y sonrió al escuchar a su marido tragar saliva. Estaba nervioso y probablemente excitado._

 _Bien, pensó._

 _Cuando Rick entró con camisa blanca, vaqueros y una gran erección Kate le sonrió desde la bañera y le dijo: llevas un mes fuera y te he echado mucho de menos, podemos aprovechar que Lily está pasándoselo bien con su primo al que posiblemente le haga trastadas y nosotros podemos disfrutar de esta bañera tan grande y nuestros cuerpos desnudos uno junto al otro, ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-Me parece una idea fantástica –empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y Kate se retorcía cada vez que su marido se quitaba un botón nuevo -¿Le gusta lo que ve instructora Castle?_

 _-Mucho, muchísimo –Rick se bajó el pantalón y Kate puso cara de impaciencia pero finalmente Rick estaba en frente de ella en la bañera, las piernas de él entrelazándose con las de ella y sus manos grandes abrazándola. Sus abdominales rozaron su tripa y Rick notó dos pares de manos golpeando la tripa de su mujer._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Sí, les gusta saludarte cuando saben que estas cerca –Kate lo besó y con eso impidió que siguiera hablando, las manos de él se fueron a su cintura y las de ella se enredaron en su pelo y tocaron su barba. Rick la elevó un poco y pronto sus partes más íntimas se rozaban y Kate soltó un gran gemido._

 _-Dios Kate, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando esto?_

 _-Como un mes y medio, dios Rick, por favor_

 _Y juntos hicieron el amor en la bañera y se enjabonaron para luego sudar más en la encimera del baño, en la cocina y en la cama pero la diversión se acabó cuando a Kate le empezó a doler la espalda y tuvo que irse a dormir pronto porque los gemelos la cansaban mucho. "_

Y el octavo mes, Septiembre, fue de total reposo en los Hamptons, donde ella se quedaba tomando el sol junto a la piscina y su marido, su hija y Alexis con Hailey la mojaban de vez en cuando, o bien a posta o porque estaba justo detrás del objetivo. Leyendo y viéndolos pasarlo bien era lo mejor que tenía y cuando Lily salía de la piscina, con frío, acudía a su madre a que la arropara con la toalla y la abrazara lo mejor que podía con su barriga de ocho meses.

 _"-¿Mami, vas a seguir queriéndome igual cuando los bebes estén aquí?_

 _-Por supuesto que si Lily, tu eres y siempre serás mi primer bebe y ellos serán mis gemelos bebes, mis niños. Pero trataré de que los cuidemos juntos los tres ¿vale? Tu puedes ayudarme a cambiarles los pañales, a darles el biberón o a bañarlos._

 _-¡SI mami, como cuando cuido a mis muñecos!_

 _-Lilypad, esto es diferente, los bebes son muy delicados, tendrás que hacerme caso siempre porque tus hermanos se pueden caer y ¿te acuerdas lo que te paso a ti en el parque con los abuelos?_

 _Lily puso una cara asustada y se tocó el codo donde tuvieron que ponerle puntos y donde tiene una pequeña cicatriz rosada debido a eso –Pues entonces te haré caso porque no quiero que se hagan el daño que yo me hice._

 _Pasó un rato en el que Lily apoyó su cabecita de tres años y medio en el hombro de su madre y que ésta le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y Lily le tocaba la piel justo arriba del pecho. Cuando Beckett creía que se había quedado durmiendo le preguntó: ¿Y cómo acaban los bebes en tu tripa mami?_

 _Gracias a dios Lily no la miraba porque se habría extrañado ante la cara de asombro de Kate con los ojos salientes y la boca muy abierta. Pornto reacconó gritando: ¡CASTLE, VEN AQUÍ!"_

Y el 31 de Octubre, los niños se atrasaban una semana y Kate se sentía hinchada, mareada, con los pies como pelotas y con ganas de llorar de rabia.

 _"El mes de Octubre había comenzado con su baby shower en donde Martha y Alexis le regalaron el carricoche doble de color azul con un asiento debajo del agarrador para Lily y dentro de los asientos dos mantitas con uan R y una J, las iniciales que seguro tendrían sus hijos. Con la R habían pensado Robert o Reece y con la J: Jacob, John o Jaimie. Lanie y Javi le habían regalado bodys iguales y baberos de distintos animales y colores. Kevin y Jenny le regalaron peluches y dos bodys azul marino y blanco en el que ponía "POLICE" por delante y "WRITER" por detrás y simulaba los chalecos de sus padres. Lily tenía uno exactamente igual de cuando era un bebe. Maddie, la amiga de Kate, le regaló un set de baño y pañales._

 _Y esa noche cuando todos se habían ido Rick subió a Kate poco a poco por las escaleras hasta la habitación de al lado de Lily y en frente de la que había sido de Alexis y cuando abrió la puerta Kate empezó a llorar pues hasta ahora no habían tenido tiempo para decorar la habitación de los gemelos y eso agobiaba a Kate. Cuando abrió la puerta vio una habitación en color verde con dos cunas de madera oscura enfrentadas. El cambiador que había sido de Lily, también en madera oscura, estaba junto a la ventana y en medio de las cunas y había dos mecedoras, una al lado de cada cuna y una alfombra verde de la patrulla canina en el medio. Estanterías encima de las mecedoras y un armario empotrado junto a la puerta._

 _Kate se abrazó a su marido y empezó a llorar en su pecho: es preciosa cariño, estoy deseando ponerlos en sus cunitas y achucharlos. Ojala estén aquí ya._

 _-Sí, ojala no tarden mucho en llegar "_

Pero tardaban, tardaban una semana en llegar y Kate se sentía fatal y quería sacarlos ya de allí, si en dos días no llegaban le inducirían el parto. Esa mañana Rick las había despertado a ella y a Lily por el olor a tortitas recién hechas y a magdalenas. Cuando salió a la cocina después de hacer pis, Lily se disponía a llamarla pero se paró en seco cuando la vio.

-Mami, ¡papa nos ha hecho tortitas en forma de fantasma y magdalenas de arañas y draculas! ¡Ven, ven!

Lily cogió a Kate con su pequeña mano y la llevó al salón donde estaban las tortitas y se comió cuatro más la fruta, comer por tres era lo mejor del mundo. Pasaron la mañana viendo películas de Hallowen apropiadas para niños que básicamente consistía en capítulos de Hallowen de dibujos animados y películas de niños. Después de comer durmieron los tres la siesta y cuando se levantaron Rick fue a la habitación de Lily a ponerle su disfraz de Araña mientras Kate se sentaba en el sofá a ver la tele y esperar a Lanie y Jenny. Cuando bajaron se levantó a abrazar a su hija y echarle una foto cuando sintió agua descender desde su útero y una fuerte contracción, se agarró la tripa y se agachó. Rick estaba rápidamente a su lado, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-He roto aguas Castle.

-Pero…Lily, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Sabes que no tenemos por qué ir al hospital ya Rick, no estaré ni dos centímetros dilatada.

Sonó el timbre justo en ese momento y Rick abrió la puerta para dar paso a las familias Kevin y Esposito. Ante la cara de frustración de Castle ellos se alarmaron y Lanie, tras mirar por el hombro de Rick y ver a Kate agachada fue corriendo hacia su amiga.

-Los niños ya vienen Lanie, ¿os podéis llevar a Lily al truco o trato en una media hora? Cuando terminéis traedla al hospital.

Kate charló un rato con sus amigos lo que la ayudó a calmarse y cuando ellos se fueron con Lily al truco o trato, a eso de las 8 de la noche, Kate se dio una ducha, porque estaba sudando y porque sabía que eso ayudaba con las contracciones. Estando allí sintió un dolor desgarrador en las costillas. Uf, esa había sido fuerte.

Una hora después de romper aguas se montaron en el coche tras recibir una llamada de sus amigos diciéndoles que Lily había recibido muchos regalos y que en una hora estarían en el hospital.

Mientras iban en el coche Rick llamó a su madre por manos libres que les dijo que estaría allí en una hora y a Alexis, que estaba en la fiesta de Halloween que había organizado Hayley, dijo que llegarían al hospital en media hora. Una vez allí pusieron a Kate en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a una habitación privada.

La monitorizaron y comprobaron que los latidos de los gemelos eran fuertes y que estaban en buena posición, ambos de cabeza, esperando a que su madre los ayudara a salir al mundo.

-Estás 5 centímetros dilatada, quieres la epidural ¿supongo?

-Sí, por favor

Tras unos minutos la enfermera volvió con una jeringuilla y Rick, que había estado agarrando la mano de su mujer todo el tiempo para que tuviera algo que apretar cuando sentía una nueva contracción, tuvo que girar la cara pues le daban miedo las agujas. Kate sintió un pinchazo y le soltaron algunas lágrimas pero pronto, ante la siguiente contracción, sintió simplemente un leve pinchazo.

Dos horas y media después de llegar al hospital la enfermera entró en su habitación y saludó a toda la familia que tras el truco o trato esperaban a los nuevos bebés en la habitación, eran las once de la noche, Rick quería que sus hijos nacieran en Halloween y para eso necesitaba que vinieran al mundo en la próxima hora. La enfermera comprobó la dilatación de Kate y dijo: Creo que es hora de que conozca a sus pequeños señora Castle, ya ha dilatado diez centímetros. Vamos a paritorio, solo una persona puede acompañarla.

Kate agarró la mano de su marido y pidió a su familia que cuidara de Lily y éstos aceptaron sin rechistar pero cuando la pequeña, que estaba casi dormida, vio que se llevaban la camilla de su madre empezó a llorar, llamándola asustada porque quería ir con ellos. Kate pidió que pararan la camilla y que le trajeran a su pequeña.

Lanie depositó a su sobrina encima de Kate y esta la abrazó contra su pecho. Lily calmo su llanto y empezó a tocar el pelo de Kate, cuando ésta supo que Lily se había calmado le dijo:

-Lily, cielo, tengo que irme unas horas y cuando venga ¿sabes que va a pasar? –Lily niega con la cabeza y mira a su padre para que le de alguna pista pero él se encoge de hombros y Lily mira a su madre volviendo a negar- cuando vuelva vas a poder conocer a tus hermanos Lil.

-¿Lexis?

-Sí, como Alexis solo que van a –Kate se agarró la tripa y trato de no demostrar estaba sintiendo un pequeño dolor delante de su hija- van a ser más pequeños que tú. Ahora, quedate con los tíos y los abuelos y trata de dormir que enseguida volvemos.

Ambos padres besaron la frente de su hija y la matrona por fin los llevó al paritorio. Kate estuvo suspirando y llorando durante quince minutos hasta que por fin necesito empujar. Durante diez minutos Rick estuvo tratando de animar a Kate pero cuando por fin se veía la cabeza de uno de sus hijos él quiso ir a presenciarlo y se quedó completamente callado por tercera vez en su vida, pues todos sus hijos tenían el mismo efecto en él y siempre les decía lo mismo.

-Es perfecto Kate, perfecto.

Y con un último empujón se escuchó el segundo llanto más bonito que Kate jamás había escuchado, alzó la cabeza y vio como Rick cortaba el cordón umbilical de su bebe y cuando su marido apartó la mano vio que el niño se retorcía en manos de la matrona que lo llevaba a lavar. Antes de siquiera pensar que quería ver a su hijo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago y la matrona, ante su grito, volvía a estar preparada para recibir al siguiente niño. Rick volvió a coger la mano de Kate y le dio un beso en la frente.

Eso, aunque muchos crean que es de idiotas, le dio animo a Beckett para seguir respirando y empujando de forma que su hijo pudiera venir al mundo.

-Kate, el efecto de la epidural se ha debido de pasar ya, este parto te va a doler más que el anterior, así que respira, aprieta todo lo fuerte que quieras la mano de Rick y adelante.

Katherine Houghton Beckett ahora Castle, no había llorado más en toda su vida. El primer bebe había sido más o menos rápido pues un par de empujones ayudaron a que saliera y los efectos de la epidural le hicieron sentir el mínimo dolor posible pero este niño tardó casi media hora en salir al mundo, a las 23:56 nació el segundo bebé. Por lo que el sueño de Rick se cumplió, sus dos pequeños habían nacido en Halloween.

Kate estaba todavía recuperando el aliento cuando le pusieron a su hijo todavía desnudo pero ya limpio en los brazos, ella lo abrazó y sintió su cabecita junto a su corazón. Miró al niño, tenía bastante pelo castaño y la cara muy regordeta pero tenía los ojos cerrados y no supo el color de éstos. Lo supo cuando le trajeron al segundo bebé, tenía los ojos marrón verdosos, como los suyos y como ambos gemelos, son gemelos idénticos, ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos. Kate tenía a sus dos hijos en brazos y ambos tenían la cabeza contra su pecho. Rick se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y acarició la cabeza del niño que estaba más lejos de ella y besó al otro en la cabeza.

Susurrando le dijo a Kate: El de la derecha tiene más pinta de Jake ¿tú que crees?

Kate levantó la vista de los niños y lo miró sonriendo –Sí, tiene pinta de Jake, tenemos que elegir el segundo nombre. ¿Qué te parece Jacob Alexander? Por ti y por Alexis

-Me parce perfecto y ¿qué tal Reece James, por tu padre y tu abuelo?

Ambos sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos. Los pequeños Jake y Reece Castle pesaron 3 kg el primero y 2 kg 800 el segundo y ambos tenían pelo castaño, ojos marron verdoso y grandes mofletes pero eso no les importó a sus padres, les importó lo guapos y sanos que eran, otra muestra de la unión de ambos.


	11. Nota de autor

Chicos he cambiado el capitulo anterior porque gracias a una lectora he podido ver que me habia equivocado en datos sobre Alexis y Lanie así que los he corregido y si queréis los podéis volver a leer.

Pido perdon por el error pero me confundí con otra historia que escribí sobre Castle hace tiempo.

XOXO Izzy


	12. Boda y nuevas decisiones

-LILY! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Lily, de seis años, salió corriendo de la habitación de sus hermanos a la suya donde la esperaba su madre con los brazos en jarras y la niña se paró en seco y la miró con ojitos de cordero pero ya sabía que eso con su madre no funcionaba.

-¿Qué te he dicho que hicieras Lily?

-Que recogiera mi cuarto y eligiera lo que me quería llevar al viaje a Canadaaaa

-¿Y lo has hecho?

Lily miró hacia el suelo y se colocó los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras se balanceaba en sus tobillos. Kate sonrió pero antes de que su hija se pudiera dar cuenta carraspeó: no has recogido nada Lily y tenemos que irnos en unas horas. Venga, recoge.

Kate escuchó las risas de sus gemelos en la habitación de al lado y ajetreo en la de Alexis y Hayley que preparaban sus maletas. También escuchó ruido en la cocina porque Rick estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Ayudame a hacer la cama señorita –Lily fue a un extremo de la cama y su madre a otro y juntas hicieron la cama, al ver la cara triste de la niña Kate la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas- Veeenga, que si lo hacemos juntas terminamos antes.

Y Kate comenzó a cantar la canción de Mary Poppins, la nueva película favorita de Lily y la niña cantó con ella y comenzó a recoger antes. Las princesas y los coches que tenía por la alfombra los guardó en la caja de juguetes, los cuentos de la noche anterior los puso en su estantería, los dibujos que se habían caído al suelo se los dio a su madre para que los guardara en el "book de Lily" y las dos juntas pusieron las figuras de Lego en el rincón de la habitación en la que deberían estar.

-¡CHICOS! ¡A DESAYUNAR!

Kate agarró a su hija de la cintura antes de que pudiera salir corriendo escaleras abajo y corrió hacia dichas escaleras para impedir que los torbellinos de Jake y Reece bajaran las escaleras solos pero ahí estaban Alexis y Hayley, cada una con uno de los gemelos en brazos que pataleaban para que los dejaran bajar, aunque eso no pasó hasta que llegaron a la mesa del comedor y los sentaron en sus sillas.

Rick había preparado tortitas, sacado las magdalenas favoritas de sus hijos, rellenado los vasos de chocolate caliente y sacado todos los siropes que había en casa. Alexis se preparó unas tostadas y Hayley unos cereales. Lily comenzó a comer magdalenas y Kate les desmenuzó la magdalena a los gemelos de tres años. Rick la besó en la coronilla antes de sentarse y desayunaron animadamente, contentos por la semana que les esperaba.

-¿Me podéis decir otra vez que tengo que hacer en vuestra boda Lex?

-Tienes que coger una cestita que te vamos a dar y tirar petalos antes de que yo entre ¿vale?

La niña asintió y entonces Jake levantó su cabeza del plato de tortitas y miró a su hermana más mayor: ¿y nosotros que?

-Vosotros os paseareis detrás de Lily y os pondremos los anillos en un cojín que llevareis en la mano.

Recee asintió pero ambos niños siguieron comiendo tranquilos pues los pequeños no tenían nada de nervios respecto a la boda pero Kate miró a Rick y le vio los ojos vidriosos mirando a Alexis pero una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Kate recordó el momento en que Alexis y Hayley vinieron a casa a contarles sobre el compromiso, la cara de felicidad de Alexis al enseñar el anillo, la adoración en la cara de Hayley pero la tristeza y el llanto en su marido el escritor. Esa noche Rick le decía que se había sentido nostálgico al imaginarse a una pequeña pelirroja sobre sus hombros tratando de ver a todos los animales del zoo, a Alexis de animadora y a la Alexis que dependía completamente de él pero que estaba feliz y orgulloso de su hija.

Así que después de desayunar Alexis y Hayley subieron a vestir a los niños con la nueva ropa de otoño mientras Kate limpiaba la cocina y Rick terminaba las maletas de todos. Cuando termino de limpiar la cocina y ordenar el salón Kate fue a cambiarse la camisa por un jersey de otoño y una cazadora y revisó la maleta por si acaso Rick había olvidado algo y efectivamente faltaba algo de ropa interior y sus gorros por si hacía demasiado frio. Alexis y Hayley habían decidido casarse en Canadá en una ceremonia íntima a la que solo asistirían los padres de las novias, la familia Esposito, los Ryan, Martha, Jim, y algunos amigos íntimos de ambas novias y aunque estaban en Octubre, en otoño, en Canadá nunca se sabía pero siempre hacia frio.

Dos horas después del desayuno estaban en el aeropuerto, Lily y los gemelos exploraban por todos sitios seguidos siempre de cerca por su padre que los ayudaba a encontrar misteriosos escondites y después se les unió Alexis en el pilla-pilla. Mientras estaban jugando Kate tuvo una conversación con Hayley porque aunque ambas no eran tan amigas como su marido con su futura nuera sí que Kate se sentía más protectora de Alexis desde que era madre de Lily y al fin y al cabo Kate había estado más tiempo con la pelirroja que su propia madre.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Nerviosa?

-Bastante, la verdad –le entró la risa floja- nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llegar a un sitio pero a la vez querer correr.

-Te entiendo, la primera vez que me iba a casar con Rick estaba muy nerviosa y contenta los días de antes pero el día de la boda me levanté con náuseas y con ganas de echar a correr pero pensé en la felicidad y la familia que me esperaba con él y dije, aquí me quedo.

-Sí, yo estoy así ahora mismo pero tengo claro que me quedo con ella: es inteligente, tiene sentido del humor, guapa, alta y su sonrisa es lo más especial del mundo. Siempre quiere ayudar y admira a las personas como tú o como su padre y aspira a ser como ellas y eso me gusta, significa que quiere ser buena aunque sea cabezota y a veces muy mandona, me quedo con ella.

-Me alegro porque Rick te habría perseguido hasta matarte si le rompes el corazón a Lexis y yo no se lo habría impedido.

Poco después se suben al avión, es el primer vuelo de los gemelos y están bastante asustados. Lily va con su hermana en el otro extremo del avión y los gemelos con nosotros. Kate les da un chicle a cada uno para que mastiquen durante el despegue y antes de subir les ha echado un medicamento que provoca menos dolor de oídos así que aunque lloran un poco en seguida se les pasa y empiezan a maravillarse por el cielo y lo rápido que volamos.

Jake y Recee tienen personalidades muy diferentes. Jake es más como su padre: hiperactivo, imaginativo, aventurero y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Reece es más una mezcla de los dos porque aunque tiene mucha imaginación y es hiperactivo aunque menos que su hermano, es más serio y rebelde pues le encanta hacer todo lo que le prohibimos o le decimos que no está bien. Así que en el avión no tardan en aburrirse, se mueven inquietos, se levantan en el asiento y Reece se mueve hacia el pasillo al asiento de Lily.

-Reece, ven aquí, ¿quieres pintar? Mira, tengo colores.

Él niega desde el asiento de Lily que está un poco enfadada porque su hermano ha interrumpido su lectura pero ella no se queja porque sabe que es el primer vuelo de sus hermanos.

-Ree, collorea conmigo, eh de piratas.

Ante las palabras de su hermano Reece viene a su sitio y los dos se ponen a colorear sentados en el regazo de Castle y así pasan una hora hasta que se vuelven a aburrir y esta vez los dos van al asiento de Alexis que estaba medio dormida en el hombro de Hayley pero Alexis adora a sus hermanos así que nos le importa lo más mínimo y después de media hora de la pelirroja acariciándolos se quedan dormidos en su regazo y ella con ellos.

Rick mira a Kate y sonríe.

-No puedo creer que Alexis se case pasado mañana y que mi madre vaya a estar ahí para verlo.

-Rick, tu madre tenía 22 años cuando te tuvo, tú tienes 48 por lo que ella tiene 70 y actualmente para una mujer sana y alegre como ella es poca vida, seguro que estará para ver a Lily graduarse.

-Nunca se sabe pero lo que si se seguro es que tu si estarás conmigo, siempre.

-Siempre

Y estando ahí, en los asientos del avión camino a Canadá, solos como lo estaban antes de que naciera Lily Rick besó a Kate y ambos se perdieron el uno en los brazos y los labios de la otra.

Una vez en Canadá y tras dejar las maletas, se pusieron las chaquetas y fueron a pasear. El paisaje a mediados de otoño era precioso allí, las hojas naranjas y marrones, la hierba verde y temperatura fresca, Lily y lso gemelos estaban encantados, chapoteaban en los charcos que se habían formado de la lluvia de esa mañana y juagaban con las hojas y las piñas.

Kate y Rick, Alexis y Hayley estaban sentados en un banco, vigilando a los niños.

-Alexis, ¿te has asegurado de que el hotel pone una carpa resistente a la lluvia?

-Sí, la tienen preparada papa pero lo hemos mirado y no va a llover pasado mañana, así que tranquilo. ¿Te habrás traído tu smoking y los trajes de los pequeños, no?

-Sí, yo misma los metí en la maleta, tranquila.

-Que sería de él sin ti Kate.

-Estaría muerto hace tiempo.

Todas menos Rick se ríen y él pone su cara de enfado habitual aunque en el fondo está contento de la relación que tienen su hija y su mujer y por ver a sus pequeños pasárselo tan bien y es por eso que los acompaña, corre detrás de ellos ahora que puede.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

-No puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacer eso, estoy mayor para ellos.

Kate se ríe y sigue masajeándole la espalda. Rick se unió a sus hijos saltando charcos y correteando y por eso al volver al hotel y después de acostarlos está muy dolorido de la espalda y de la pierna que se rompió cuando fueron a esquiar hacía ya tanto tiempo pero Kate lo ha tumbado en la cama y le está dando un masaje.

-Rick, no estas mayor, es solo que no conoces tus límites, nunca lo has hecho –mientras le dice esto recorre las manos por su espalda más lentamente de lo normal y él se estremece y ella lo besa en la mitad de la espalda, en su columna vertebral y él suelta un gemido. Kate se pone a su lado en la cama y comienzan a besarse- ¿ya estas mejor, rey?

-Sí, muchísimo mejor

Él la atrae hacia sí por la cintura y la besa tiernamente en los labios pero ella se pone a horcajadas sobre él, siempre gustándole eso de llevar el poder. Lo besa, la besa, lo besa, la besa. Baja hasta su pecho y se detiene en el cuello, apreciando los ruiditos que hace su marido.

Él le quita la camisa que usa de pijama y ella le desabrocha el botón del pantalón instándolo a quiatarselo rápidamente y él, siempre dispuesto a complacerla, lo hace y se quita también los boxers.

Se miran.

Se aman.

Sonrien.

Y así, de la nada, empiezan a hacer el amor, disfrutando del poco tiempo a solas que tienen.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

La mañana siguiente a la llegada amaneció con mucha lluvia por lo que la familia se reunió en la habitación de Rick y Kate a jugar a juegos de mesa. Martha y Jim se apuntaron también incluso si hacia pocas horas que habían llegado. Empezaron jugando al Taboo: Kate, Alexis, Lily y Martha contra Jim, Hayley, Rick y los gemelos. Los niños se equivocaban constantemente pero siempre lo dejaban pasar y lso adultos se reian ante la competitividad de Alexis, Lily, Reece y Castle que todos sabían de quien lo habían heredado y a las dos horas de jugar todos decidieron que estaban aburridos.

Mientras los niños veían la tele, Bob Esponja; los adultos charlaban en el sofá, recordando sus bodas. Kate estaba sentada en el regazo de Castle y Hayley apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Alexis mientras que los abuelos se sentaban en los sillones individuales.

-Abuela, ¿Cómo te sentías en tu primera boda?

-Uff, tu padre era pequeño y no paraba de corretear por todos sitios así que imaginate cuanto tarde en prepararlo a él y luego prepararme yo, mi madre estaba allí y me dijo: no estas contenta Martha, sabes que este no es tu hombre. Y miró a tu padre como diciéndome, el padre de Richard es con quien deberías casarte pero como sabéis era imposible.

-Entonces, no tienes buen recuerdo…

-No querida, sí que lo tengo, muy buen recuerdo, sonreía, tenía a toda mi familia y amigos conmigo y a tu padre y a tu padre le caía muy bien mi primer marido, los demás no tanto. Pero el no parecía tan nervioso. ¿Tu estabas nervioso Jim?

Jim sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Mucho, parecía un flan. Mis piernas me temblaban y no me atrevia a mirar para atrás por si lo gafaba y Johanna no aparecia pero diez minutos después ahí estaba y mi sonrisa fue la segunda más grande de toda mi vida.

De repente los adultos se giraron al escuchar la pregunta de Lily: ¿y cual fue la primera?

-La primera fue la que eche cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez.

Kate se esconde en el cuello de Rick y trata de evitar las lagrimas pero finalmente sonríe en dirección a Jim y se sienta en su regazo, abrazandolo.

-Yo en mi primera y última boda si que estaba nervioso, me temblaban las piernas y no dejaba de mirar para atrás, tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Pero cuando Kate apareció, wow.

-¿Y en la boda con mama? ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

-Sí Lex, estaba muy enamorado de ella o quizás de la idea de lo que ella representaba para mí pero nunca he estado más enamorado que ahora o que hace ocho años, incluso antes.

Kate y Rick se miraron y se sonrieron, diciéndoselo todo así.

Lily se acerco a su padre y desde su lado gritó: ¡JUGUEMOS AL TWISTER!

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

Y el día de la boda había llegado. Dos días después de la tarde de juegos. Alexis se despertó junto a sus hermanos pequeños que se la comieron a besos y la hicieron sonreir desde primeras horas de la mañana.

Bueno, desde las 10.

Hayley se despertó sola en su habitación pero en seguida recibió la llamada de Esposito, Ryan, Rick y Vikram para irse con ellos en su día especial. A las 11 ya estaban fuera del hotel.

Rick le mando un mensaje a Kate quien por fin pudo bajar con Alexis, Lanie, Jenny y Martha al spa mientras Jim y los padres de Hayley se quedaban con los niños. Fueron dos horas intensas seguidas de comida en el hotel.

Los chicos se llevaron a Hayley a jugar a los laser tags y a comer comida Mexicana a unos kilómetros del hotel. A las 2:30 estaban de nuevo en el hotel y Rick la dejó con Kate.

Martha y las demás subieron con Alexis a la habitación y Rick subió poco después cargado con pistolas de laser tag para él y para todos sus hijos y sobrinos. A las 3:30 ya habían terminado y Martha y Kate ya estaban vestidas y con Alexis, ayudándola con el vestido.

Lanie y Jenny ayudaron a Hayley con su traje y a los gemelos con sus esmóquines. Se vistieron ellas y se maquillaron juntas.

Kate le dio a Alexis los pendientes que en su dia Martha le dio a ella y Rick le regaló un collar, para que llevara algo nuevo. Jim Beckett le regaló una pulsera en la que estaba grabado su nombre y en la que ponía: "Te quiere, tu abuelo Jim" y con la que Alexis se emocionó y lo abrazó bien fuerte.

Fuera un césped verde oscuro salpicado de hojas naranjas y marrones y rodeado de árboles altos y frondosos los esperaba. Además de un altar blanco con flores fucsias bajo una carpa blanca por si llovía.

Finalmente Hayley salió al patio y del brazo de su padre caminó hacia el altar y allí esperó a su prometida durante unos tres minutos en los que salieron: Lily llevando las flores, Kate agarrando la mano de los gemelos que llevaban un cojín con un anillo cada uno y Alexis, entera de blanco en un vestido palabra de honor con cola larga y el pelo suelto en cascada por el pecho, del brazo de su padre que sonreía pero a la vez lloraba. Una vez allí las novias se sonrieron y Alexis miró a su padre a los ojos que ahora si que lloraba ampliamente y le apretaba las manos a su princesa: estoy muy orgulloso de ti, vuela alto y se feliz.

Alexis le dio un beso en la mejilla y Rick posó la mano de su hija en la de Hayley.

Despues de las palabras del padre: Martha y la madre de Hayley dijeron unas palabras y finalmente llegó el turno de los votos en los que ambas se recordaron como buenas amigas, mejores amantes y perfectas la una para la otra; que esos tres años habían sido los mejores de sus vidas y que esperaban compartir el resto de su vida juntas.

Rick lloró.

Kate lloró.

Los gemelos se quejaron de aburrimiento y finalmente se fueron a jugar con Miguel y Nick.

Lily sonreía de ver tan feliz a su hermana mayor y pidió que su abuelo la cogiera para ver mejor.

Tras unas palabras de la mejor amiga de Alexis le llegó el turno a Rick

-Dicen que escribir es lo que mejor se me da en esta vida pero te prometo, Alexis, que nada salía de mí cuando pensaba en que te diría en este día. Te puedo decir que estoy feliz, que lo estoy pero a la vez no, porque te escapas de mis manos, ya no eres solo MI hija, MI niña, MI pelirrojo pilar de amor incondicional ahora eres SU prometida, SU mujer en unos minutos y aunque eso me hace feliz, saber que alguien te quiere casi tanto como yo te quiero pero recuerda que yo siempre, siempre, incluso cuando parezca que no, estaré ahí para ti porque no hay mayor dolor que separarte de un hijo. Te quiero Alexis y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y Hayley, te quiero casi como a una hermana pero supongo que ahora no está bien que piense eso así que sí, te quiero como a otra hija y solo te pido que la cuides y que la quieras casi tanto como yo la quiero. Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, la misma que siento yo desde hace más de ocho años.

Ni que decir tiene que padre e hija acabaron llorando abrazados y sintiendo todo el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Meredith, en los asientos de al lado miraba envidiosa la relación que ella nunca podría tener con Alexis.

Finalmente y tras una equivocación de los gemelos que hizo que todos se rieran el padre los declaró mujer y mujer.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

A las tres de la mañana de un sábado, en un salón de celebraciones de un hotel de Canadá tras una exquisita cena, cocktails y mucho baile Kate Castle estaba derrotada y más todavía teniendo en cuenta que tenía a los dos gemelos durmiendo en sus brazos. Mientras estaba allí sentada miró a su alrededor: Martha estaba un poco borrachilla bailando con un señor invitado de Hayley, cantando algo; Vikram estaba bailando con su prometida en la pista de baile la canción lenta que estaba sonando y hubo un momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la del informático y sonrió, cuantas veces este hombre le había salvado la vida; Lily y Sarah Grace bailaban a un ritmo desacorde con la canción agarradas de la mano y riéndose, Kate les lanzó un beso; Kevin y Espo bailaban lentamente agarrando fuertemente a sus hijos que estaban dormidos en sus brazos y finalmente la inspectora posó sus ojos en Rick, que estaba bailando el ultimo baile padre hija antes de que llegara el ultimo baile de las novias y todos se fueran a sus habitaciones.

La cabeza de Alexis estaba reposada sobre el pecho de su padre y los largos brazos de este la agarraban de la cintura, él tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún se entreveían las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Alexis sonreía y cuando abrió los ojos miró a Kate y le pidió que fuera. Kate le pasó un niño a su padre que también se acercó y toda la familia Castle-Beckett bailó lentamente la canción.

Kate había encontrado su familia y sentía que Alexis era una más de sus hijos.

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

Al día siguiente de llegar de Canadá Kate se despertó en los brazos de su marido que la miraba soñoliento y le sonreía. Kate se mordió el labio pensando en la propuesta que había recibido el día anterior y en si contárselo o no a su marido. Sabía que tenía que contárselo, pero no sabía si hacerlo ya o cuando.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Sí

-¿Qué es? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Oh, vuelves a estar embarazada?

-No, no, no, ni lo sueñes. No es grave, es…bueno…creo.

-Cuentame

-Anoche antes de irnos a dormir recibí un correo del Senado –los ojos de Rick se agrandaron y sonrió, esperando a que su mujer le confirmara lo que él ya suponía- quieren que me presente a Senadora, que lo haga ya, en las próximas campañas del mes que viene.

Rick la besó, un beso dulce cargado de apoyo.

-Hazlo, debes hacerlo.

-Pero Rick, no sé, ese trabajo conlleva mucho estrés, mucho esfuerzo, muchas horas en la oficina y a lo mejor no podré ver a los niños tanto como querría.

-Kate, es cierto lo que dices pero por las mañanas no los ibas a ver de todas formas y si es que te tienes que quedar hasta tarde nosotros te haremos una visita y sabes que las horas de mayor estrés son las candidaturas y las campañas pero en el momento en que eso haya pasado tendrás horas más o menos normales de trabajo. Nosotros te apoyaremos siempre.

Lo abraza y lo besa, sintiendo en esas palabras todo el amor que le tiene. No sabría ya vivir sin Richard Castle.

-Vale, de todas formas lo pensaré también.

Antes de poder decirse nada más se abrió la puerta que conectaba el dormitorio con el despacho de Castle y aparecieron en avalancha tres renacuajos que saltaron a la cama y se tiraron sobre sus padres.

-PAPI, PAPI, ¡HOY TENEMOS EL PARTIDO DE NICK! ¡HAY QUE LEVANTARSE!

Rick y Kate se rieron y comenzaron una guerra de almohadas y cosquillas con los niños. Los gemelos, todavía pequeños para coordinarse del todo bien, casi cayeron de la cama pero tras unos cinco minutos todos se tumbaron en la cama, exhaustos.

-Kate, salgo a preparar el desayuno y ahora vengo a por vosotros.

Mientras Rick preparaba el desayuno yo abrace a mis hijos y les contó una historia, una de las mil aventuras que sus padres habían vivido juntos y no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando olió el café y escuchó los pasos de Rick y éste entró en la habitación. Los niños salieron corriendo por delante de ellos y cuando estaban cruzando el salón Jake casi se cae al suelo pero Kate lo cogió en volandas y lo llevó simulando un avión hasta su silla en la mesa del comedor. Cuando Rick sienta a Reece Kate lo besó en la frente y empezaron a desayunar.

Lily era fanatica de las magdalenas de chocolate que ella misma preparaba con sus padres.

Los gemelos preferían cereales y galletas.

Kate y Rick su café.

En ese momento, con su familia al lado miró a su mujer y pensó: "Todo escritor necesita una musa y yo he encontrado a la mía" y como si ella le hubiese leído el pensamiento le susurró un Siempre a lo que el respondió, siempre.

 **AN: ¿quereis que escriba sobre los chicos adolescentes o lo termino aquí? Espero que os haya gustado y disculpad la tardanza pero la vida…**


	13. He vuelto!

Chicos, he vuelto, estoy preparando la segunda parte de este fanfiction que tendra lugar unos diez años despues del final de este fic. Me gustaria que me dieseis ideas sobre lo que quereis ver con los chicos de adolescentes y que quereis ver en tema Caskett. Muchos besos y os avisare cuando haya publicado el fic, espero que sea pronto.

Besos


	14. Nueva etapa

-Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que seguir yendo todos a estas estúpidas fiestas del Senado. Mama es la senadora, mama y tú deberíais ser los únicos que vayáis, nosotros ya somos mayores.

Lily Castle estaba enfadada. Ya había hecho otros planes para ese fin de semana, ya planeaba ir a una fiesta pero no con sus padres. Definitivamente no con sus padres y sus hermanos pequeños. Tenía 17 años, llevaba ya 7 años asistiendo a las fiestas del Gobierno con toda su familia, cuando cumplió 10 años sus padres consideraron que era lo suficiente mayor como para ir porque habría niños de su edad. Lily quería ir con su novio Jared a la fiesta de su amiga Kelsie, no a la fiesta del Senado.

-Lily, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no quieras venir?

Katherine Castle tenía una filosofía en cuanto a la forma de criar a sus hijos: sacarles siempre la verdad y llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, dialogar y si no funciona el dialogo, disciplinar. Obviamente cada uno de sus hijos era diferente y la forma en la que los disciplinaba o ayudaba era diferente. Lily, pese a que era una estudiante modelo, animadora y miembro del club de lectura y escritura en el colegio y hacia hípica todos los sábados y domingos por la mañana, era obstinada como la propia Kate y estaba algo mimada debido a ser un bebe milagro como todos en su familia la llamaban y es por eso que su madre trataba de llegar a acuerdos con ella para compensar sus esfuerzos en el colegio pero saber llegar al límite de su cabezonería. Jake es casi una réplica exacta de su padre en cuanto a personalidad: tiene déficit de atención e hiperactividad lo que hace que tenga algunas dificultades en el colegio aunque le apasiona y la ingeniería y el cine porque es creativo e imaginativo, le encuentra lo positivo a todo; a Kate se parece en el tema atlético pues con solo 14 años juega al futbol y hace artes marciales y en verano compite en natación. Reece ha sido siempre más parecido a Kate personalmente pues siempre trata de llegar al límite de las prohibiciones de sus padres, hacer lo que sabe que no debe y aunque también tiene hiperactividad progresa mejor que su gemelo en lo académico y también es imaginativo; es un as de la informática y miembro del club de comics y de lectura y hace artes marciales con su hermano pero por lo demás no le apasionan los deportes.

-Sí –Lily sabía que su madre quería la verdad y no le gustaban nada las mentiras o los mentirosos. "Vincit omnia veritas" decía siempre –Kal nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, en su casa, es mañana, a partir de las 7, a la misma hora que vuestra fiesta.

-Obviamente sabes cuales van a ser el resto de mis preguntas, así que ya puedes responderlas y me ahorras formularlas.

-No van a estar sus padres pero saben que se va a celebrar la fiesta, puedes llamarlos si quieres, y estará su hermano Evan que tiene 19 años, habrá alcohol pero sabes que yo no lo probaré porque tengo que conducir, nos recogeremos sobre la 1 que es más o menos la hora a la que soléis volver de las fiestas del Senado y sí, iré con Jared.

Al escuchar esto Rick Castle, que estaba preparando la cena aunque escuchaba la conversación de Kate y Lily en el salón, estaba junto a su mujer y su hija mediana en cuestión de segundos: Kate, no puede ir a esa fiesta, tiene que venir con nosotros a la ceremonia, es una tradición familiar, los gemelos vienen.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha mirando a su padre fijamente mientras que él la miraba suplicante y algo aterrorizado de que su hija copiara las miradas de Kate: sé que lo dices porque no te gusta Jared, no sé cuál es la estúpida razón por la que no te gusta porque estudia en la universidad con buenísimas notas algo que le apasiona y que encima tiene que ver con la escritura, es deportista y un chico sano que no bebe ni fuma. Alexis me dijo que nunca hiciste esto cuando ella salía con chicos así que es injusto y si leyeras más libros sobre como criar a tu hija adolescente sabrías que por más que me digas que no puedo salir con él, más saldré con él.

Rick resopló, resignándose y miró a Kate que lo miraba sonriente.

-Esto es culpa tuya, es demasiado igual a ti, cabezota y preciosa. Tiene razón, que vaya a la fiesta pero estas aquí a la una y media, por favor.

Ellos habían tenido esta conversación miles de veces, desde que Lily les presentó a Jared hace ya seis meses, llevaban ocho meses saliendo. A Castle no le gustaba el chico, no solo porque era dos años mayor que su hija y ya estaba estudiando periodismo en la universidad de Nueva York sino porque le recordaba a Josh, el ex de Kate, ya que cuando llegó a por Lily el día en que se los presentó llevaba una chupa de cuero negra aunque con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca debajo y dos cascos de moto en la mano.

" _Castle estaba nervioso bebiendo de su taza de ´Soy el mejor papa del mundo´ que le habían regalado sus hijos hace tres años por el día del padre, la pierna le botaba y Kate trataba de calmarlo acariciándole la espalda pero nada lo calmaba, su hija iba a presentarles a su novio con el que al parecer llevaba saliendo dos meses y que iba a la universidad._

 _-No sé si puedo hacer esto otra vez Kate, lo pase fatal cuando Alexis me presentó a su primer novio, Ashley o como lloré en su boda con Hayley. Y ahora también Lily._

 _Kate sonrió melancólica, recordando lo triste y neurótico que se puso su marido al saber que Alexis estaba saliendo con alguien y como amenazó a Ashley con una motosierra, algo que hizo que Kate le prohibiera a Castle amenazar al novio de su hija._

 _-Lily no se está casando Rick, tiene casi 17 años, Jared no es su primer beso pero si es su primera relación formal, con 16 años Rick, Alexis tenía 15, has tenido mucho más tiempo para digerir que con Alexis pues Lily nos ha avisado._

 _*Ding Dong*_

 _Acto seguido de que sonara el timbre de la puerta se escucharon los pasos frenéticos de Lily bajando las escaleras de la casa, derrapando en el descansillo y parando frente al espejo para comprobar su aspecto y después de amoldarse el pelo abrió la puerta con una sonrisa._

 _Fue entonces cuando Kate sonrió, soltó una pequeña carcajada y supo que su hija iba a sufrir todo el tiempo que saliera con Jared porque Kate sabía que a su marido no le iba a caer bien este chico que le recordaría a Josh por la chupa de cuero y el casco de moto._

 _Lily lo besó en los labios unos segundos antes de recordar que sus padres estaban en la cocina y lo podían ver todo, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaban sus padres._

 _-Jared, este es mi padre Richard Castle y esta es mi madre Kate Beckett._

 _Jared, nervioso, le dio la mano a Rick que lo miraba enfadado y acto seguido le dio la mano a Kate diciendo: encantado de conocerlos señores Castle, es un honor, he leído prácticamente todos sus libros señor y mis sobrinos adoran su literatura infantil. Senadora Beckett, gracias por todo lo que hace por nuestra ciudad._

 _Kate se sonrojó pero Castle simplemente carraspeó y sacó pecho: ¿para qué son esos cascos de moto? "_

Mientras sus padres tenían esas extrañas conversaciones con la mirada Lily pensó en quejarse de la hora pero decidió que media hora menos no era nada comparado con que la hubiese obligado a ir a la fiesta. Así que abrazó a su madre y después a su padre, a quien también besó en la mejilla y le susurró: gracias, eres el mejor padre del mundo.

-Te quiero Lilyput, pero trata de no darme muchos infartos en lo que te queda de ser adolescente, quiero veros graduaros a todos.

Y llego la noche de ambas fiestas, Lily ya estaba lista antes de las 8 y esperaba viendo la tele en el sofá, iba vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una blusa blanca con escote, combinado con un collar largo y unos pendientes a juego con el collar, llevaba base de maquillaje, los ojos perfilados y gloss de labios y se había rizado el pelo castaño oscuro.

Rick también estaba listo con su esmoquin aunque mientras veía la tele con su hija tenía la pajarita desabrochada y no se había puesto la chaqueta, Lily lo miro y sonrió, acercándose más a él en el sofá.

-Por favor, ten cuidado conduciendo, no bebas y si bebes que alguien te traiga y si…bueno…si haces algo con Jared usa los condones que tu madre y yo te dimos por favor.

Lily se sonrojó y escondió la cara en el cuello de su padre. Hacía ya unos cinco meses que había hablado con su madre del día que perdió la virginidad con Jared y que le habían dado la charla y que le habían empezado a comprar condones pero Lily no era idiota.

-Te prometo todo eso papa, y estaré aquí antes de la una estaré aquí, lo prometo. La casa de Kalsey esta solo a veinte minutos de aquí.

Y antes de poder terminar la conversación, Jared llamo a la puerta y Rick los despidió, dándole un beso a su hija en la frente y apretando la mano del chico. Cuando cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella sintió unos delicados brazos rodearle la cadera y abrazarlo desde atrás. Cuando Rick se dio la vuelta sonrió al ver a su preciosa mujer con un vestido negro largo, el pelo recogido, el collar que él le regalo por su décimo aniversario además del que los niños le habían regalado por su anterior cumpleaños que llevaba la piedra de nacimiento de cada uno de ellos. La besó delicadamente en los labios para no estropearle el pintalabios y sonrió.

-Estás preciosa, como siempre.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo –Kate rozó con su mano su mejilla derecha y lo beso de nuevo –va a estar bien, confío en Jared y en Evan, los dos son responsables y Lily aunque a veces es algo alocada sabe lo que se hace, ya es mayor para venir con nosotros.

-Lo sé- suspiró- además tenemos otros tres acompañantes ¿verdad?

Kate se giró a la zona del salón donde está el piano y donde justo al lado hay una zona de juegos y justo en esa zona está jugando un niño de aproximadamente 6 años y de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules, los mismos ojos azules que su abuelo.

-Tom, ¿estás listo para irnos? ¿Estás emocionado por la fiesta de la abuela?

Tomas Richard Castle-Shipton es el hijo mayor de Alexis y Hayley, el primer nieto de Castle y por extensión también de Kate pues el niño la ha conocido toda su vida como su abuela y así seguirá siendo. La fiesta de hoy era para recaudar fondos para una asociación benéfica de niños que padecen alguna de las categorías del síndrome del espectro autista y todo fue idea de Kate porque hace ya dos años que Alexis y Hayley descubrieron que Tom tenía un grado leve de asperger, una pequeña minusvalía. En este evento el niño puede hacer amigos de su edad y condición pero para asegurar que estará bien y a gusto necesita de sus dos mejores personas en el mundo, los gemelos Castle

El niño miró a sus abuelos, sonrió, recogió sus juguetes, guardándolos ordenadamente y quedándose con el tractor de juguete que su abuelo le dejaba tener salió corriendo y se estrelló contra las piernas de su abuelo y soltó una carcajada fuerte.

-Sí, estoy listo, camisa, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos, me falta la corbata.

Rick comenzó a ponerle la corbata mientras que Kate iba al despacho de Rick donde los gemelos estaban jugando a la consola mientras esperaban. Se quedó un rato en la puerta observándolos: sus hijos eran los más parecidos a ella físicamente con ese pelo castaño claro, los ojos avellana y sus hoyuelos pero con la forma de los ojos y la nariz de Castle. Jake llevaba una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones azul marino y una corbata a medio hacer roja mientras que Reece llevaba camisa blanca, pantalones negros y corbata también roja, sus chaquetas estaban sobre el respaldo del sofá y los zapatos tirados en el suelo junto a ellos.

-Dejad la play y terminar de arreglaros por favor que tenemos que irnos en quince minutos.

Los dos asintieron todavía enfrascados en la partida, y después de unos cinco años repitiendo la historia Kate sabía lo que iba a pasar: los chicos esperarían a terminar la partida y al terminar tendrían cinco minutos para peinarse, ponerse los zapatos, la chaqueta y coger los móviles pero simplemente sonrió y fue de nuevo junto a Tom y su marido. Unos veinte minutos después todos estaban en el coche que los llevaría al hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta benéfica. Una vez allí los chicos se fueron hacia el grupo de niños con síndrome del espectro autista y ambos, siempre protectores de su sobrino, lo flanquearon por ambos lados. Thomas se sentía seguro teniendo a sus tios a su lado y fue por eso que se acerco a otra chica que estaba sola junto a la mesa de regalos para los niños y la saludó con la mano.

-Hola, soy Thomas Castle-Simpton

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió: ¿Castle? Eres familia de Richard Castle el escritor, no puedes ser su hijo puesto que el está casado con la senadora Beckett aunque…¡Eres hijo de su hija Alexis!

Los gemelos se rieron pero Thomas estaba algo estupefacto de que alguien lo conociera de antemano: eh…si, son mis abuelos y Alexis es mi mama.

La niña pronto lo bombardeó a preguntas, al parecer le habían leído todos los cuentos infantiles escritos por Rick y ahora que tenía 12 años había empezado a leer su primera y única saga de ciencia ficción, la cual terminó hace cinco años en los que se tomó un descanso de un par de años para volver a ser detective privado y volver hace un año con un thriller político basado de nuevo en su musa pero esta vez como la congresista Jane Rogers que de momento solo tenía un best seller y que no sabía si continuaría.

Reece miró a Jake con ojos brillantes de malicia, una mirada que ambos gemelos habían heredado de su padre y que Kate había experimentado desde que ambos tenían un par de años. Reece sacó su teléfono y le susurró algo al oído a Reece.

Kate y Rick que estaba hablando con posibles donantes durnate media hora ya miraron por la sala en busca de su familia y cuando Kate localizó a Tom se tranquilizó, olvidando por un minuto a sus hijos.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

Lily entró en su casa poco antes de las 12 y subió las escaleras corriendo, llorando y sin que las piernas la sostuvieran. No había nadie en casa todavía y por eso se decidió a llorar lo más fuerte que pudo pero con lo que no contaba era con unos brazos abrazándola por los hombros apenas veinte minutos después.

-Hemos visto tu coche en el garaje y tus zapatos y tu móvil junto al sofá y te hemos escuchado llorar. Tu padre está bastante nervioso abajo por saber que te ha pasado pero cuéntamelo solo si estas preparada Lily.

Lily se giró en brazos de su madre y lloró desconsoladamente en sus hombros unos quince minutos más hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas y le contó a su madre como después de dos horas en la fiesta con sus amigos pasándoselo bien había ido a buscar a Jared que estaba con sus amigos supuestamente y que cuando había llegado lo había visto en el sofá borracho y besándose con una chica, una chica de otro instituto a la que Lily no conocía. También le conto a su madre como había sentido como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, como había sentido una puñalada en el estómago y en el pecho y como había tenido que salir de ahí.

Lily sintió otro par de brazos alrededor de sus hombros y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su padre que la beso en la coronilla: ahora mismo sientes como que nada es importante y nada tiene sentido pequeña Lily, pero por favor, no te hundas

Kate la beso en la frente y le acarició los hombros: sabemos cómo te sientes Lily, a ambos nos han roto el corazón más de una vez. Dios incluso nosotros mismos nos hemos hecho daño durante nuestra relación hija pero dentro de un tiempo, el que necesites, veras como hay muchísimas más opciones hay fuera y que tu vida no depende exclusivamente del amor.

Lily dejo que las palabras de sus padres le llegaran a lo más hondo del corazón pero aun asi no sirvió de mucho para aliviar su dolor. De pronto sus ojos azules se cerraban y sus padres la arroparon y le cerraron la puerta esperando que pronto se le curara el corazón a Lily pero tenían dos gemelos con los que lidiar en ese momento.

Jake y Reece se aburrían tanto en la fiesta que Jake había convencido a Reece para que hackeara los teléfonos de la gente más importante de la ceremonia y les bloquease el teléfono o llamara a alguien de la lista de contactos y mientras esto sucedía en varios teléfonos a la vez nadie sabía quién podía ser, excepto Kate. Kate conocía a sus hijos como a la palma de su mano, los había parido y criado durante casi 14 años y en esas miradas de ambos veía la malicia.

-JACOB ALEXANDER Y REECE JAMES CASTLE! –Kate había llevado a sus hijos de las solapas a una habitación apartada - ¿Se puede saber porque habéis hecho eso?

-Mama, estas fiestas son un asco y nos aburríamos así que hemos jugado un poco con sus móviles pero han sido unos minutos, no te quejes tanto

Kate se había quejado, les había dicho lo irresponsables que eran, que lo que habían hecho era ilegal y que de momento les confiscaba los móviles y hablarían ellos personalmente con los afectados. Después estuvieron durante más de una hora recibiendo sermones de cada uno de los perjudicados mientras Rick trataba de salvar la situación y Thomas hacia amigos. Kate estaba demasiado enfadada y avergonzada como para seguir más tiempo en la fiesta, y antes de las 12 se fueron dirección a casa.

Bajaron al salón y hay estaban los niños, medio dormidos en el sofá pero Castle los despertó dándoles un capón a cada uno: no os vamos a poner más castigo que el de quedaros sin móvil una semana y sin videojuegos un par de días porque habéis reconocido vuestra culpa ante la gente pero queremos que entendáis que lo que habéis hecho es ilegal y en rangos mayores puede provocar mucho daño. Os lo digo yo que he visto muchos casos parecidos trabajando en comisaria chicos.

Jake era el que menos avergonzado parecía pero aun así ambos pidieron perdón y llegaron a un acuerdo con sus padres de que no irían a mas celebraciones del Senado, se quedarían en casa jugando a videojuegos o en casa de algún familiar o amigo.

Una vez estuvieron todos acostados, incluido Tommy Kate y Rick se prepararon para dormir y se abrazaron en el medio de la cama. Rick de repente solto una carcajada.

-Todavía no puedo creer que los chicos hayan hecho eso, de verdad que tienen lo peor de cada uno de nosotros –Kate también soltó una pequeña risita y acaricio el pelo del pecho de Rick- ¿quedaría muy mal si el marido de una senadora asesina al ex novio de su hija porque le ha roto el corazón, verdad?

-Sí, por mucho que yo también quiera ir allí y darle un escarmiento, las rupturas y los engaños son parte de la vida y ayudaran a Lily a forjar su carácter y descubrir quién quiere ser y con quien quiere relacionarse.

Después de un rato hablando y recordando anécdotas de los niños cuando eran pequeños y cuando Kate estaba quedándose dormida Rick le dijo algo: Kate todavía es Septiembre, en un mes los gemelos cumplirán 14 años y en Diciembre Megan cumplirá 3 años y las primarias empiezan pronto también y si consigues lo que quieres conseguir no tendremos tiempo para nosotros mismos en mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué intentas decir Rick? Claro que tendremos tiempo

-Sí, pero podemos irnos en un par de semanas a los Hamptoms, solos tú y yo, dejando a los niños con nuestros padres o con Alexis y Hayley y desconectamos de todo. Por favor.

-Vale, bien, haremos una escapadita a los Hamptomps.

 **AN: aquí está el nuevo capítulo de una nueva etapa que espero que os guste. Han pasado unos 10 años, Lily está en su último año de instituto, los chicos tienen 14 años y como veis se avecinan más gamberradas y Alexis tiene unos 40 años. Thomas es el hijo biológico de Hayley y un donante muy parecido a Alexis y tienen otra hija que se llama Megan que es la que cumplirá 3 años como he dicho al final y que ya aparecerá más adelante pero que es hija biológica de Alexis y un donante muy parecido a Hayley también.**


	15. Los Hamptons

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Siento la tardanza pero me tome unas vacaciones de escribir y ahora estoy actualizando todas mis historias. Espero que os guste el capitulo y tarde menos en actualizar. Reviews por favor y feliz otoño**

-OH DIOS SI! DIOS!

Kate se tumbó sobre Rick y ambos estuvieron abrazados y en silencio un buen rato, sonriendo. Rick acariciaba la espalda de su mujer de arriba abajo mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y tras unos cinco minutos abrazados Kate se incorporó sobre sus codos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Rick y lo besó en los labios, tiernamente.

-Hacia muchísimo que no habíamos hecho esto, lo echaba de menos

Rick sonrió malicioso y asintió: desde que los gemelos tenían 3 años me parece y de eso hace más de 10 así que sí, mucho tiempo.

-Aún no puedo creer que llevemos 19 años casados y que tengamos tres hijos Castle, nunca me había imaginado que yo acabaría teniendo esta vida pero gracias a ti soy más feliz cada día.

-Yo tampoco –tras un momento de calma Rick abrió mucho los ojos –¿te has dado cuenta que aquel tipo que supuestamente venia del futuro tenía razón? Richar Castle vive en su loft de Nueva York con su mujer, la senadora Beckett, y sus tres hijos.

Beckett rió y asintió con la cabeza, besando después el pecho de Rick donde apoyó su cabeza allí.

Tras otro rato más en la cama y tras una ducha se prepararon para su segundo día de solteros en los Hamptons. El día anterior lo habían pasado entero en la cama y lo necesitaban, necesitaban esa conexión, esa unión y esa pasión que llevaban sin poder disfrutar tranquilamente más de cinco años pues hacia cinco años que no salían solos de vacaciones, que solo salían con sus hijos y ahora también con sus nietos y las vacaciones en los Hamptons también eran con sus hijos. Ambos adoraban a sus tres fierecillas y a sus dos nietos pero no podían negar que necesitaban este rato de intimidad que habían podido tomarse y solo iban a ser tres días pero tres días llenos de ese amor que durante cinco años se fraguó en la comisaría de policía de Nueva York.

Mientras Kate se aplicaba sus lociones y se secaba el pelo, Rick bajó a preparar el desayuno: tortitas, bacon y huevos revueltos. Dos cafés con doble de vainilla descafeinados y algo de fruta, lo puso todo encima de la mesa del comedor y abrió las ventanas, dejando que el aire de finales del verano entrase por ellas.

-Ummm, huele de maravilla cariño, como siempre

Kate besó a su marido y ambos disfrutaron del agradable desayuno compartiendo anécdotas de antiguos casos y de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Tras el desayuno y tras recoger los platos se fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, incluso con las protestas de Rick por los posibles tsunamis. Antes de salir Rick se dio cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las fotos del recibidor que antes solo contenían fotos de Alexis o de Alexis, su madre y el y que ahora, además de fotos de Alexis de pequeña había fotos de los gemelos y Lily, de Alexis, Hailey, Tom y Megan y por supuesto las fotos de su boda con Kate y de ellos con todos sus amigos.

-¿Rick? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que…estaba pensando en cuanto ha cambiado mi vida en estos años. Al principio solo contaba con mis fotos y las de Alexis y ahora tener esta familia tan grande: no solo vosotros sino también tu padre, Espo, Ryan y todos nuestros sobrinitos.

-Sí –Kate lo besa tiernamente y cuando se separan Rick abre los ojos de nuevo y coge la mano de su esposa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Paseando llegan hasta la playa donde se quitan las chanclas y pasean, Kate agarrada del brazo de Rick.

-Camina delante de mí por favor, quiero hacer unas fotos

Kate se sonroja pero acepta y Castle empieza a hacer fotos de Kate en varios ángulos y en varias posiciones: de espaldas con el sol de frente, con el sol de costado; con el agua rozándole las rodillas y de espaldas al sol o de ella sentada en la arena y solo agua cristalina tras ella. Después de las fotos y de varias quejas de Kate por salir desfavorecida en su opinión, continúan paseando. A medio día deciden tomar el sol y darse un chapuzón en el océano a sus pies así que Kate saca de su bolso una gran toalla y ambos se tumban en ella, Kate de espaldas y Rick boca arriba, la mano de ella sobre el hombro de él y el brazo libre de Rick, el izquierdo, debajo de su cabeza.

-Umm…echaba de menos la tranquilidad al ir a la playa –Kate se apoya sobre sus codos para estar a la altura de la cabeza de Castle y poder mirarse a los ojos –los dos solos, sin niños

Ambos sonríen, cada uno recordando algo distinto.

 _"A finales de Septiembre en los Hamptons Jake y Reece Castle jugaban en la arena con cubos, palas y juguetes de agua sentados bajo la sombrilla. Kate estaba tomando el sol en una toalla junto a ellos y los observaba jugar tumbada boca abajo._

 _Sonrió al ver como Reece metía la mano regordeta en la arena y una vez rebozada tocaba la cara de su hermano que se disgustaba con él. Kate se incorporó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño: ¡Reece, eso no se le hace a Jakie, Jakie bueno!_

 _Reece miró a su madre desconsolado, asintió y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla llena de tierra por lo que se manchó la boca de arena y escupió y lloró. Kate en seguida se levantó y se sentó junto a los gemelos en la arena bajo la sombrilla y cogió a Reece en brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho._

 _-Shh, ya, ya ha pasado Re, ya está_

 _Unos minutos más tarde y cuando Lily, Castle, Alexis y Hailey volvieron de dar el paseo por la playa para coger conchas se metieron todos en el agua. Alexis y Hailey jugaban con Lily mientras los gemelos estaban cada uno en brazos de uno de sus padres y se salpicaban y sumergían la cabeza en el agua._

 _-¡Lexis, nos vamos a salir a secar a tus hermanos y vestirlos para ir a la feria que se está haciendo tarde!_

 _-Vale papa, nosotras ahora salimos_

 _Una vez en la orilla de la playa y cuando los niños hacían pie, los pusieron de pie en el agua y les agarraron ambas manos. Hubo un momento que Castle soltó a Jake para hacer la prueba al verlo andando tan decidido y abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que su hijo había dado cinco pasos el solo con los brazos en equilibrio y Kate soltó un pequeño grito de alegría al ver a su pequeño andar y por instinto soltó a Reece que al ver la reacción de sus padres ante lo que había hecho su hermano y siempre siguiendo sus pasos comenzó a andar con vacilación unos cuatro o cinco pasos también hasta que cayó al suelo de culo._

 _Rick abrazó a Kate y ambos miraron como los dos hermanos se levantaban uno detrás de otro y andaban el uno hacia el otro siendo Jake más rápido que Reece, encontrándose a medio camino para darse un abrazo."_

Kate sonrió al pensar en esa historia y miró a su marido que estaba todavía perdido en su recuerdo.

 _"Kate estaba embarazada de siete meses y se acercaba la hora del parto así que Martha y Jim le habían regalado un paquete de spa más cena en uno de los spas más lujosos de las playas de Nueva York y habían decidido ir antes de la siguiente ecografía de Kate._

 _Era julio y hacia muchísimo calor así que Beckett apenas aguantaba tomando el sol que tenía que ir al agua y chapuzarse unas cuentas veces. En una de esas ocasiones Rick se metió al agua con ella y la abrazó por detrás, posando sus manos en la tripa de Kate y sintiendo las patadas de sus hijos. La besó en el cuello y masajeó su barriga mientras ella giraba la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios._

 _-¿Te apetece que vayamos al spa o prefieres que vayamos a la habitación a dormir la siesta?_

 _Esto último lo dijo levantando la ceja y con el simple gemido de Kate sabía cuál era su respuesta así que cinco minutos más tarde estaba ella contra la puerta de la habitación del hotel y con la boca de su marido besando y succionando su cuello._

 _Ambos gimieron y pronto sus ropas desaparecieron._

 _Kate lo llevo a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, la posición más cómoda desde su embarazo y así, juntos y enamorados hicieron el amor durante horas. Y tras ese tiempo fueron juntos al spa: saunas secas, aromáticas, camas de agua, jacuzzis y masajes que los dejaron a ambos relajadísimos para su ultimo día de playa antes de volver a la vida real con su hija y el trabajo"_

Cuando por fin Rick terminó de pensar en ese recuerdo la cogió en brazos, la posó sobre sus hombros de modo que ella quedaba boca abajo, con su cabeza frente a la espalda de este y la tiró al agua una vez estaba lo suficientemente profunda. Kate salió hiperventilando pero al mismo tiempo riendo y se tiró sobre su marido de modo que sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y con una sola mirada Rick entendió que Kate quería que se sumergiesen juntos en el agua y eso hicieron. Nadaron un rato y cuando Kate empezó a sentí frio salieron de nuevo a tomar el sol y ahí fue cuando Rick se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaban, necesitaban tres días a solas, actuando como cuando se fueron a los Hamptons recién empezada su relación y cuando aún la ocultaban.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la piscina y cuidando un poco el jardín de los Hamptons. Llamaron a los niños antes de cenar con el agente Bradie y los niños le contaron que sus abuelos los habían llevado a Coney Island con Espo, Lanie, Kevin y Jenny con los niños y que acababan de llegar a la Guarida a tomar algo. Después Kate empezó a preparar el cordero para la cena con Bradie y su mujer y Rick empezó con el postre.

Media hora después llamaron a la puerta y allí estaba el agente de policía con su mujer.

-Rick y Kate, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Ambos besaron a la pareja, les cogieron las chaquetas y la guardaron en el armario de la entrada y los llevaron hasta el comedor donde ya había varios aperitivos y copas de vino en la mesa.

-Aurora, ¿vino?

La muchacha rubia se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza mirando a su marido que le sonrió y Kate enseguida sonrió maliciosamente también: ¿Embarazada de nuevo?

-Sí, nos enteramos hace tres meses y estoy de cuatro meses aunque queremos que el sexo sea una sorpresa

La pareja se casó hace cinco años después de otros tres de noviazgo y un año de compromiso y hace tres años tuvieron una niña llamada Hailey, rubia y con pecas como su madre pero de ojos marrones como su padre y en varias ocasiones había venido a jugar con Megan, la nieta de Kate y Rick y eran bastante amigas en las contadas ocasiones en las que se veian.

La velada fue magnifica, empezaron hablando sobre sus hijos, los nietos de los Castle y sobre los casos que Bradie tenía y acabaron hablando y riendo sobre las más banales de las cosas y al finalizar, cuando los despedían en la puerta un poco antes de las 12, Rick sonrió pensando en la buena amistad que tenía con Bradie y como se alegraba de ello.

-Voy a ir a nuestra habitación a cambiarme, te espero en la cama y ¿tu friegas los platos?

-Sí, yo recojo la cocina, en unos 15 minutos estoy allí.

Y exactamente 15 minutos después Rick se dirigía a su dormitorio tras cerrar las puertas y ventanas y apagar el aire pues la casa ya estaba lo suficientemente fresca para las temperaturas de Nueva York en otoño. Cuando entró la habitación ésta estaba iluminada con velas por todos lados y su mujer estaba tumbada en la cama con un salto de cama lila oscuro y mirándolo pícaramente.

Rick se tumbó junto a ella y la puso sobre él de modo que ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y se besaron en la boca, en el cuello, en el escote y ella, demasiado excitada como para seguir jugueteando con él, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja lo que hizo que él metiera su mano por dentro del salto de cama y acariciase su espalda y cuando volvió a morderlo le quitó la única pieza de ropa que ella llevaba y poniéndose él encima. Ella le ayudó a quitarse el bañador y la camisa y le acarició el pecho y el abdomen hasta llegar al pequeño castle que ya estaba más que animado.

-Cariño, te necesito, por favor –cuando Rick finalmente la penetró ella soltó un gemido lo suficientemente para que los vecinos los escuchasen y lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro, soltando algún que otro gemido y tratando de estar lo más pegados posible –Te quiero Castle, te quiero

-Y yo a ti mi amor, para siempre

Llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo y tras unos minutos de descanso Kate volvió a pasarse unos 10 minutos excitando a su marido y su marido excitándola a ella, sus cuerpos pegados pero sin entrar en ella y cuando volvieron a hacer el amor esta vez duró mucho más tiempo, porque lo único que buscaban era sentir ese amor todo lo que pudiesen.

Tras la tercera ronda y antes de que Castle llegase al clímax sonó el teléfono de Kate: no lo cojas, no se te ocurra cogerlo

-Tengo que hacerlo, sigue, no te preocupes - pero Castle decidió no seguir tras ver que su mujer decía "¿Papa?" -¿Papa? ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

La erección de Castle se desvaneció en el momento en que vio la cara de horror de su mujer y las lágrimas recorrerle los ojos. Dijo que estarían allí en 1 hora y que le informaran de todo y después se levantó y empezó a vestirse sin decirle nada a Castle a pesar de las mil veces que él le había dicho que le dijese algo pero ella lo ignoraba, estaba como en shock así que Castle se levantó y la abrazó, impidiéndole moverse y ella lloro en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Kate? Me estoy poniendo nervioso

Ella lo miro y susurró la noticia: mi pa-padre me ha dicho que Lily iba en su coche con los gemelos y con Tomas y que un camión se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo y lso ha …oh Castle…los ha arroyado

-¿Cómo? ¿Están bien, que ha pasado?

-Los gemelos y Tommy están bien, huesos rotos y rasguños pero Lily…oh…Lily esta inconsciente y la tienen que meter a quirófano por la cantida de cristales que le han entrado y por…por la cadera


	16. Despierta

Se abren las puertas automáticas del New York Presbiterian Hospital pero no demasiado deprisa para unos padres aterrorizados.

La gente camina demasiado despacio.

Los enfermeros no van lo suficientemente rápido.

Kate grita, Castle la calma, la recepcionista los manda al fondo del pasillo donde se encuentra la sala de quirófano y una vez en la sala de espera se encuentran con Jim, los gemelos, Hailey, Alexis y Tom.

Los niños gritan el nombre de sus padres los cuales corren hacia ellos y los abrazan, inspeccionando que están bien. Por lo que Castle aprecia Jake tiene muchos rasguños en la cara y el cuello y el brazo derecho en cabestrillo pero para él está bien, su bebe está bien.

Kate ve que Reece tiene puntos en la frente, rasguños en las mejillas y una pierna en escayola. Lo abraza y lo besa en la cabeza.

-Menos mal que estáis bien –Rick se acerca a su nieto y también ve que tiene puntos en la cabeza y rasguños pero nada grave –menos mal que tú también campeón.

Tom lo abraza y busca el confort en los brazos de su padre, busca algo conocido dentro de la intranquilidad que le provocan los hospitales. Rick lo entiende pero tienen un asunto pendiente, mucho más importante.

Su hija

-Katie, Lily lleva dos horas y media en quirófano: al parecer tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico de grado dos, los huesos de la cadera dislocados y un cristal se le clavó en el brazo. El medico saldrá enseguida, al tipo del camión lo están operando de laceraciones graves pero los policías están aquí para tomarle declaración.

Kate abraza a su padre y Rick se da cuenta de algo, su madre no está en la habitación.

-Jim, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre? ¿Está bien?

-Ella iba con Lily de copiloto mientras que los gemelos y Tom iban detrás, yo iba con Lexis y Hailey en el coche de Alexis. También ha sufrido daños cerebrales pero no sabemos más.

Castle sale de la habitación, muy asustado y confundido. No quiere pensar en poder perder ni a su hija ni a su madre pues ambas son fundamentales en su vida. Necesita saber que pasa asi que va al puesto de las enfermeras y pregunta: ahí está el doctor de su madre, está entrando en la sala de espera, corra

-Buenas noches, ¿la familia de Martha Rogers?

Rick corre inmediatamente hacia el cirujano y dice que es su hijo, Alexis también se acerca y toma el brazo de su padre, buscando apoyo. Rick la abraza y escuchan al cirujano darles lo que espera que sean buenas noticias.

-Buenas noches señor Castle, su madre ha sufrido un exceso de sangre acumulada en el cerebro y hemos tenido que drenar, la cosa no ha sido demasiado grave así que esperamos que no haya secuelas graves, también tiene unas costillas rotas pero por lo demás esperamos que despierte en unas horas, se encuentra en rehabilitación.

Rick abrazó a Alexis y dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo al saber que su madre estaba fuera de peligro pero no se quedó aliviado, ni mucho menos, su hija aún estaba en el quirófano y no sabían nada.

Una hora después otro cirujano, un poco mayor que el anterior, entró en la sala de espera preguntando por la familia de Lily Castle y todos los presentes se acercaron aunque dejaron que los nerviosos padres, abrazando a sus hijos, estuvieran delante.

-Siento mucho la tardanza pero el caso de su hija ha sido bastante grave pues contaba con un traumatismo craneoencefálico de segundo grado que se produce por una contusión en el cráneo debido al impacto contra el volante o al rápido movimiento de aceleración/desaceleración pero bueno lo importante es que el exceso sangra en el cerebro lo hemos drenado y esperemos que no vuelva a acumularse. También hemos tenido que operar de la cadera pues se le había salido y hemos puesto unas placas en el brazo puesto que se ha roto el cubito –Kate comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Castle al escuchar todas las consecuencias del accidente de su hija- los huesos rotos no nos preocupan, con rehabilitación y reposo se curaran, se soldaran pero el traumatismo es lo más grave y la principal consecuencia es que vuestra hija está ahora mismo en coma y la duración de este es algo que no os puedo decir.

-¿NI siquiera un tiempo aproximado?

-No señor, depende del tiempo de recuperación del cuerpo de Lily que pueden ser unos días, unas semanas o unos meses. Lo único que le puedo asegurar es que la monitorizaremos, haremos escáner y resonancias y esperamos que pronto se despierte y no haya una consecuencia más grave. Lo siento.

-¿Podemos al menos pasar a verla?

-¿Qué edad tienen vuestros hijos?

-Catorce y nuestro nieto tiene casi 7 años

-Vuestro nieto no puede pasar pero los niños si, y solo de cuatro en cuatro por favor. Solo se puede quedar uno con ella por la noche, lo siento pero es el protocolo que nos obligan a seguir.

Rick, Kate y los gemelos fueron a la habitación donde descansaba Lily y antes de entrar la enfermera les advirtió que la imagen no era buena y efectivamente, ver a su hija de 17 años en una enorme cama de hospital con sueros en las venas, vendas en la cabeza, rasguños por la cara y los brazos, un brazo en cabestrillo y lo peor de todo: pálida y dormida.

Kate corrió al lado izquierdo de su hija y la beso en la mejilla pues su frente estaba ocupada con la venda. Rick se acercó a Kate y cogió la mano de Lily mientras que los gemelos se acomodaban al otro lado y miraban a su hermana asustados.

Jake y Reece se habían dedicado durante 14 años a volver loca a su hermana mayor y molestarla pero ahora, sabiendo la posibilidad de que podía no despertar, estaban aterrados pues nunca se habían dicho te quiero a la cara aunque todos sabían lo muchísimo que significaban el uno para el otro.

-Se despertará, estoy seguro de ello –Reece había adoptado el constante positivismo de su padre y necesitaba animar a su hermano- Jake, tenemos que hacerle algo para cuando despierte. Vamos fuera y lo pensamos

Una vez solos con su hija Kate y Rick se abrazaron, transmitiéndose la necesaria fuerza que ambos necesitaban.

CASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLECASTLE

Kate se quedó esa noche en la habitación de su hija mientras que Castle se quedó en la de su madre y los gemelos pasaron la noche en la casa de Hailey y Alexis con Tom y Megan.

Para Kate esa noche pasó lenta, las horas del reloj avanzaban demasiado despacio y el pecho de su hija también subia y bajaba demasiado despacio pero era lo único que le daba esperanza a Kate.

Para Rick fue una noche aceptable, la silla era incomoda y el ruido en el pasillo demasiado alto para poder dormir pero la mano de su madre sobre la de él estaba caliente y el monitor decía que estaba viva. En sus 50 años de vida Castle había pensado muchas veces como sería el día en que perdería a su madre, en que su madre ya no estaría junto a él y siempre decía que ese día tardaría en llegar pero cuando descubrió la gravedad de la situación se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él no podía hacer sin ella: su madre era quien le devolvía a la realidad cuando él hacia algo mal en su relación con Beckett; era quien le había enseñado como ser un buen padre, primero con Alexis y ahora con Lily, Jake y Reece; y sobre todo ella, junto con sus hijos, era la única persona que había permanecido siempre con él pues incluso Kate se separó de él durante un tiempo y dejaron de hablarse en más de una ocasión.

-Mamá, por favor mama, despierta, despierta para que me puedas dar fuerzas en esta situación con Lily, por favor mama.

Unas horas después Rick despertó del profundo sueño cuando las enfermeras entraron a auxiliar a su madre que se había despertado y estaba dolorida. Pasaron más de media hora aplicándole calmantes, haciéndole pruebas de visión y reconocimiento para averiguar la gravedad de su situación pero lo único de lo que Martha se quejaba era de qué le dolían las costillas y que no podía mover la pierna derecha. El doctor de guardia llego diez minutos después y tras examinar a su madre le pidió a Rick que saliera al pasillo con él.

-Su madre tiene la pierna derecha entumecida señor Castle pero responde ante estímulos creo que ha perdido movilidad pero no completamente. Haré que los de rehabilitación concreten una cita para mañana por la tarde y que puedan ir practicando ya con tu madre.

Rick se pasó las manos por el pelo, cansado, pero entro en la habitación, abrazó a su madre, la beso en la frente y comprobó que estaba cómoda. Cuando le anuncio todas las malas noticias, lo último de lo que se preocupó Martha era de su poca movilidad en la pierna y se centró en saber de su nieta.

-Richard, mi nieta es fuerte, es tan fuerte como yo, como tú y como su madre. Despertará y ahora ve con tu esposa y dile que vaya a descansar, necesitáis estar descansados, es lo que Lily querría querido. Yo estoy bien.

-Vendrá Alexis en media hora y cuando te permitan visitas tendrás a Megan y a Tom con los gemelos aquí, ya verás.

Rick relevó a Kate aunque con bastantes reticencias por parte de esta.

Pasaron las semanas y pasó un mes y Lily Castle seguía sin despertar.


	17. Bienvenida de nuevo

-Gracias a todos por venir hoy, como sabéis estos dos meses han sido bastante difíciles para mí y para mi familia y por entender mi situación os doy las gracias. También os doy las gracias por el respeto y las muestras de cariño. Pero hoy no estamos aquí para eso, estamos aquí para otorgar el premio por una carrera noble y limpia a varios de los miembros del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York –Kate miró al público y sonrió al ver a sus antiguos compañeros y su antigua capitana –Me habéis elegido porque este fue mi primer trabajo, mi primer orgullo. Durante 20 años estuve dando mi vida por este puesto, literalmente en más de una y diez ocasiones.

Todos los asistentes sonríen y ella mira a su padre que mueve la cabeza resignado pero orgulloso. Espo y Ryan están inquietos y Kate aunque está muy orgullosa de todos los hombres a los que va a entregar el galardón hoy, desea ir al hospital, con su hija.

-Este trabajo requiere sacrificio, requiere largas horas y largos días en los que apenas duermes o comes y si lo haces te asaltan recuerdos, pesadillas o vivencias del pasado y si comes es comida para llevar. Este trabajo conlleva no tener apenas tiempo para tu familia y que con los que convives vivan con miedo, asustados por perderte en cualquier momento. Así que todos los que estáis aquí sois maravillosas personas y debo daros las gracias por proteger a nuestra ciudad –Kate pasa los próximos diez minutos entregando galardones a antiguos compañeros o superiores y finalmente llega el turno de la comisaria 12 y de Kevin y Ryan- Kevin Ryan por sus más de 30 años al servicio de la ciudad de Nueva York a la que ha servido con valentía, enfrentándose con valor a todo y siempre velando por la víctima y lo que es más importante, de la mano de un compañero porque en este trabajo si no aprendes a confiar y complementarte con tu compañero no puedes triunfar y él lo ha hecho, durante 20 años ha confiado en su compañero, Javier Esposito y para mí, como antigua compañera y capitana de estos inspectores es un honor presentaros el premio a la trasparencia y a una carrera limpia0

Tras la entrega de los premios y muchas fotos con sus antiguos compañeros Kate no podía aguantar más y Kevin y Espo se iban con ella. Nick fue corriendo tras ellos y agarró el hombro de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Puedo ir con vosotros a ver a Lily, por favor –tras esta primera suplica dirigida a su padre miró a Kate y volvió a suplicarle –por favor Kate, quiero verla…necesito verla

Kate sonrió, ese gesto de preocupación y la angustia en los ojos verdes de Nick le dijo lo que ella ya sospechaba, que el joven de 19 años estaba enamorado de su hija y ella no podía estar más contenta pues Nicholas era un estudiante modelo con dotes creativas y un don para la música y era bastante educado y apuesto.

-Sí, claro que si Nick, ven con nosotros.

Cuando llegaron al hospital encontraron a Rick durmiendo, apoyado en la cama de su hija y con su brazo agarrando su delicada mano que para Kate se veía demasiado pequeña entre las de su padre. Martha estaba de espaldas a la puerta y delante de la cama de su nieta.

-Martha, ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Has ido a rehabilitación?

-Sí querida, me ha dicho el doctor que solo utilice la silla cuando este muy cansada y que si la semana que viene puedo caminar con normalidad y mover el 40% del brazo podré ir a casa, tendría rehabilitación tres días a la semana pero es mejor que esto

Tras unos minutos más charlando Rick despertó y sonrió al ver a Kate con el antiguo uniforme de gala y a los chicos con Nick junto a su hija. Acaricio la mejilla de Lily, la beso en la frente y fue a besar a Kate. Kate prolongo el beso un poquito más de la cuenta pero necesitaba ese calor reconfortante que sentía cuando Rick la besaba.

-¿Algún cambio?

-Sí, paso el medico hace una hora, su actividad cerebral es más alta y responde a estímulos. Mira Kate, acaríciale y veras como se le pone el vello de punta o apriétale la mano, quizás te responda.

Y eso hizo, se acercó a la cama de su hija y como toda madre la arropó bien con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedó un buen rato admirándola porque incluso con la piel pálida, llena de rasguños y cicatrices y los ojos cerrados su hija seguía siendo hermosa: seguía teniendo los labios de Rick y los pómulos y forma de los ojos de su madre, seguía siendo el primer bebé que le posaron en los brazos y el primero que abrió su corazón a un amor inigualable.

Lloró desconsoladamente, algo que sorprendió a Espo y Ryan pero que era muy común para Rick y Martha que se pusieron en pie y la abrazaron, dándole palabras de apoyo. Cuando por fin se relajó recordó lo que le había dicho Rick y acarició el brazo de Lily, suavemente y efectivamente, sintió como su hija se erizaba y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh Rick –éste la abrazó por detrás- no puedo creer que por fin tengamos algún cambio después de un mes con ella en este estado.

Y a partir de ese día los cambios fueron muy rápidos y muy buenos. Respondía a sonidos con pequeñas muecas de confusión, su actividad cerebral subía y bajaba como la espuma pero la mayoría de las veces era estable y pro fin un día habló, fue un pequeño murmullo, un susurro que si no hubiese sido pronunciado en mitad de la noche nadie habría oído pero Rick sí y Rick se sobresaltó y llamo a las enfermeras mientras trataba de que su hija despertase

-Venga Lily, dime algo más, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Pero solo fue eso, un susurro

Y por unos días Rick creyó que lo había imaginado pero tres días más tarde Kate lo escucho y los gemelos también, escucharon a su hermana decir Mamá, mamá y abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces ante la luz fluorescente del hospital.

Kate sollozó y abrazó a su hija que le preguntó confusa que estaba pasando

-Oh Lily, ¿no te acuerdas?

Pero antes de poder contestar las enfermeras entraron en la habitación y apartaron a Beckett de su hija que seguía tan confusa o más que al principio. Kate saco a los gemelos de la habitación y éstos se reunió con Nick, Sarah, Miguel, Alba y Tanya en el hall para ir a tomar un refresco.

-Lily, estas en el hospital porque hace un poco más de un mes sufriste un accidente de circulación junto a tus hermanos y sobrino. Ellos están bien querida, no te pongas nerviosa por favor.

Kate mandó un mensaje a Rick: " _ven rápido, corre, nuestra princesa se ha despertado"_

-Necesito que sigas con la mirada la luz amarilla ¿vale? –la niña asintió y siguió las instrucciones del doctor- vale, trata de no pestañear –no pestañeó hasta que se lo dijeron-bien, parece que tienes un pequeño derrame en el ojo derecho, no es gran problema. Tengo que formularte unas preguntas, ¿puedes hablar?

Lily carraspeó varias veces y pidió agua con las manos, agua que Kate le llevo enseguida y tras beber Lily habló por primera vez en casi un mes y medio: Sí puedo hablar, no me encuentro muy mal

-Eso es porque tus huesos ya se han soldado y han estado movilizándolos 5 dias a la semana para que no se entumeciesen y perdieses movilidad y también es debido a que tus cicatrices se han curado ya del todo. De todas formas te hemos administrado una dosis baja de calmantes para que no te encuentres muy mal y puedas descansar. Bien, ¿recuerdas tu nombre completo?

-Lilian Johana Castle

-¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento?

-17 años y naci el 20 de Abril de 2017 en Nueva York

-¿Reconoces a todas las personas que hay en la sala?

-Si. Mi madre Kate, mi abuela Martha y mis hermanos Jake y Reece –miro hacia la silla que había junto a la ventana y se sorprendió de encontrar alguien más en la habitación- ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Lily, te estaba haciendo compañía, esperando a que despertases, ha sido un mes muy duro

Tras una hora más en donde examinaron las heridas y la movilidad de Lily y le hicieron una radiografía, una resonancia y un TAC comprobaron que todo estaba bien excepto por el derrame y una pequeña deficiencia auditiva. Cuando Lily volvió a la habitación Kate se dedicó a llenarla de besos y abrazos y la niña rio.

Castle esperó en la puerta sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hija por fin despierta y riendo, algo que algunos días pensaba que no pasaría. De pronto y sin previo aviso sintió una cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y vio a su hijo Reece sonreírle.

-¿sabes? He creído que Lily era un grano en el culo toda mi vida pero en este último mes no paraba de echarla de menos: sus consejos, nuestras peleas, lo mala que es jugando al FIFA…y simplemente he descubierto que Jake y yo nos sentimos más protegidos cuando está ella.

-Cuando nacisteis lo único que hacía era quedarse despierta hasta tarde porque decía que teníais miedo a la oscuridad o estar todo el día pegada a tu madre y a mi cuando os bañábamos u os dabamos un biberón. Se llamaba a si misma vuestra protectora

-¿Papi?

Rick miró hacia donde la voz de su hija lo había llamado y casi que corrió hacia su cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ni un milímetro de su delicado torso estaba fuera de los brazos de sus padres y Lily se sintió como en casa.

 **AN: ha sido cortito pero no queria dejaros con la angustia más tiempo. No se sobre que más escribir, posiblemente sobre la historia de amor entre Lily y Nick pero si teneis ideas concretas sobre los gemelos decidmelo y por supuesto habrá algun post solo dedicado a nuestros Caskett**


	18. Recuerdos

Lily siguió en el hospital otra semana pues los médicos preferían dejarla en observación y rehabilitar sus músculos y huesos al máximo hasta que pudiera volver a su vida normal y tras mucha rehabilitación y muchas pruebas Lily salió del hospital seis días después de despertar.

Cuando entra por la puerta del loft junto a sus padres y su abuelo se encuentra rodeada por dos pares de grandes brazos que la abrazan con idéntica fuerza y que la arrastran hasta el sofá y se empieza a dar cuenta que sus hermanos son igual de altos que ella y que pronto la superaran en estatura.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos y hemos descubierto algo súper gracioso de papa"

"¡Si! Te va a encantar, ya lo veras"

Lily sonríe y abraza a sus hermanos, la verdad que la semana que ha estado en el hospital ha echado de menos el ruido que hacen sus hermanos con todo y las peleas entre los tres, ha echado de menos poder jugar juntos, su padre incluido, a la consola o a los laser tags o poder ir con su madre a comprar o a visitar a sus tíos y primos. Ha echado de menos hasta el olor nauseabundo que sale de vez en cuanto de las habitaciones de sus hermanos

"¿Qué es eso que han descubierto Martha?"

Martha se acerca a la estantería que separa el salón del despacho de su hijo y se agacha para tener acceso a las últimas baldas, donde se encuentran los álbumes de fotos que Kate y Rick hicieron de sus hijos pequeños y algunos de cuando sus hijos se hicieron más mayores. Martha le pasa dos de los álbumes a Reece y otro a Jake mientras que ella coge otro que tiene de portada a un Castle de bebe desnudo en la bañera.

Reece se sienta a un lado de su hermana mayor y Jake al otro mientras que Martha se sienta junto a Reece y Kate y Rick en la chaise lounge al otro lado de Reece. Reece le pone el álbum en las rodillas a Lily que toca la portada donde sus padres se miran a los ojos sonrientes, vestidos de novios en el atardecer de su casa de los Hamptons.

"¿Es este el álbum de vuestra boda?"

Kate asiente y Lily lo abre, en la primera página hay una carta escrita por su padre dirigida a su madre: Cuando te encontré hace siete años vi algo que nadie más veía, vi lo que había más allá de tu coraza, vi lo que había más allá del sufrimiento de tu corazón. Cuando decidí trabajar contigo lo hice porque te consideraba la persona más frustrante, enloquecedora e interesante de las personas que había conocido y sin saberlo me enamore de ti: de tu humor, de tu sonrisa, de esa sonrisa que casi nunca mostrabas a nadie, de tu coraje, de tu humanidad y tu pasión por tu trabajo, me enamore de todo lo que tu significabas y hoy aun no puedo creer que estemos casados y vayamos a tener un bebe. Tu y yo Kate, siempre.

Lily sonríe y pasa las paginas, encontrándose con fotos de su madre recién levantada y tapándose la cara con la mano donde un diamante en el dedo anular ocupa casi toda la foto, una foto de sus padres besándose mientras Kate enseña el anillo a la cámara, sus padres mirándose a los ojos el día de su boda, sonriendo a la cámara, bailando con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados; sus padres compartiendo una copa de champagne o con el resto de su familia. Al final del álbum aparece una foto de sus tíos y su madrina Lanie enfadados y sentados en lo que parece el antiguo sofá del loft y luego un par de ella y Kate sonriendo y admirando los anillos de boda y compromiso.

"¿Por qué están tan enfadados mama?- pregunta Jake"

"Porque nos casamos sin decirles nada y tu tía Lanie había estado a dieta tres meses para poder entrar en el vestido de dama de honor –Rick y Kate se miran y se ríen- la cuenta de la cena que les tuvimos que pagar fue la más grande que he pagado en mi vida"

Después de ver el álbum y de que Rick contara como le pidió matrimonio a Kate por tercera vez, el desastre del matrimonio en las vegas de Kate y como fue la ceremonia Kate cogió el álbum de fotos de Lily desde que nació hasta los 10 años y sonrió ante las primeras fotografía: un par de ecografías de Lily; Rick sentado en la cama del hospital de Kate con su brazo alrededor de su mujer y Kate sujetando a Lily, ambos mirando al pequeño milagro en sus brazos,

"Eras tan preciosa, redondita y con la cara arrugada. Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi –Kate pasa las páginas donde hay fotos de la bebe con sus abuelos, sus padrinos, su hermana mayor y llega a las de cuando Lily se puso de pie por primera vez, se ríe- tu padre y yo estábamos bailando aquí, llevábamos unas horas en Paris y estábamos muy contentos y de repente te vi, de pie, mirándonos con tus ojos verdes y empecé a gritar"

Pasaron 10 minutos rememorando la infancia y parte de la niñez de Lily. Al final del álbum comenzaban las fotos profesionales que los Castle le hicieron a sus hijos cuando los gemelos tenían tres años y Lily seis: Lily se vistió de princesa para la ocasión y los gemelos llevaban petos vaqueros y camisa blanca, a juego.

Kate sonrió y Rick se llevó las manos a la cabeza

 _Habían decidido hacer las primeras fotos profesionales de los niños, en casa tenían las de Lily cuando tenía un par de años pero ahora que los gemelos eran mayores necesitaban la de los tres o una de los cinco juntos._

 _Mientras hablaban con la fotógrafa los gemelos comenzaron a correr alrededor del estudio, tocándolo todo. Lily les recriminaba que eso no lo podían hacer, que se iban a meter en un buen lio pero sus hermanos le respondían sacándole la lengua a lo que Lily respondió con una pataleta en el suelo y cara de enfado._

 _Los dejo hacer mientras ella miraba los álbumes con fotos coloridas y niños risueños._

 _Jake miró que sus padres estuviesen ocupados y luego miró a su hermano, sonriendo maliciosamente y Reece le devolvió la mirada antes de subirse a los hombros de su hermano y con ello a una estantería alta donde había una cámara réflex en venta. Cuando la tuvo en las manos Jake perdió el equilibrio y ambos se cayeron al suelo, con un fuerte estruendo provocado por la cámara contra el suelo._

 _-¡JACOB ALEXANDER CASTLE! ¡REECE JAMES CASTLE!_ _¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?_

 _Los gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a llorar al sentir el dolor en el trasero provocado por la caída, sus padres los tranquilizaron y pidieron disculpas a la dueña que les dijo que no pasaba nada, que fueran al estudio a empezar la sesión de fotos._

 _Salieron dos horas después con fotos estupendas y muy graciosas que les había llevado mas de lo normal tomar porque los tres niños se peleaban constantemente; de hecho había una foto de los tres en el suelo, cogiéndose de los pelos o empujándose antes de que sus padres los separasen y también salieron con 800 dólares menos en el bolsillo porque tuvieron que pagar la cámara._

"No he visto niños más traviesos que vosotros, temía por vuestra integridad física cuando se os ocurría hacer algo y siempre estabais volviendo a vuestra hermana loca"

Todos en la familia rieron pero Martha los interrumpió diciendo "Definitivamente son hijos de su padre, Rick era tan travieso como ellos juntos"

Después de ver algunos videos familiares de todos los niños: en DIsneyWorld, en la feria de Coney Island, en el quinto cumpleaños de Lily o videos de cuando nacieron los nietos de Rick los gemelos quisieron ver sus fotos.

Ante la primera foto de la primera ecografía donde se apreciaba claramente que había dos bebes los niños empezaron a hacer preguntas.

"¿Cómo reaccionasteis cuando supisteis que ibais a tener dos bebes?"

"Yo me asuste muchísimo, tenía miedo de no saber criar dos niños a la vez y del tiempo que nos iba a quitar pero vuestro padre –Kate rio y Martha sacudió la cabeza, también riendo- vuestro padre estaba bastante emocionado, se volvió loco comprando cosas para vosotros y para que vuestra hermana no se sintiese sola"

 _"¡GEMELOS, VAMOS A TENER GEMELOS MADRE!"_

 _Martha sonrió y abrazó a su hijo que comenzó a relatarles como había sido la ecografía y la reacción de Kate y no dudó en fijarse en la cara de su nuera, llena de terror pero a la vez de amor por sus hijos. Sabía lo que Kate estaba sintiendo._

 _"Enhorabuena querido, ¿estáis emocionados supongo?"_

 _Rick asintió y abrazó a Kate, besándola en la frente._

 _"Sí, no puedo esperar a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para los bebes pero no puedo hacerlo hasta dentro de unos meses que sepamos el sexo del bebe. Oh madre, ¿puedes creer que vas a tener cuatro nietos? Tu que pensabas que no tendrías ni uno y espero que sean niños para tener dos de cada"_

 _Martha vuelve a sonreír y cuando su hijo se marcha para ir al baño se pone junto a su nuera en el sofá y le dice: Katherine querida sé que estas muy asustada pero Lily os adora y lo habéis hecho genial estos tres años con ella. La criasteis en Paris por el amor de dios claro que vais a ser buenos padres con estos que vienen ahora._

 _Y unos meses después descubrieron que tendrían dos niños y unos días después Kate se despertó en mitad de la madrugada con ganas de ir al baño y tras salir del baño se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía y que salía luz del despacho de Rick._

 _"¿Rick?"_

 _"Estoy aquí"_

 _Kate se sentó en su regazo en la silla del despacho, sintiendo la mano de Rick sobre su abultada barriga, y miró la pantalla del ordenador donde creía que iba a encontrar un nuevo libro en proceso encontró una página web de compras de artículos de bebe donde Rick ya había comprado una silleta gemelar, dos asientos del coche, varios juguetes, ropa de bebe y las cunas._

 _"¿No es todo esto precioso? Ya hemos decidido que la habitación será azul marino y que las cunas serán blancas así que me han gustado estas, ¿te gustan? –Kate asintió y lo besó en los labios- también he comprado el carricoche, los asientos del coche, el cambiador, juguetes, unas mantas, decoración para la habitación y ¡MIRA!"_

 _Kate miró al final de la lista de objetos comprados y vio varios bodies, cuando clicó sobre la imagen sonrió ante el diseño de estos. El primero decía "i love my mommy", el segundo decía "mi papa es guay" y luego había varios bastante graciosos: uno a rallas blancas y negras como si fuera un pequeño preso, uno de uniforme de policía, otro con una pluma y un libro y decía "pequeño escritor en proceso" y uno que parecía un disfraz de perro_

 _"Son preciosos Rick"_

 _"Mira, he comprado gorros de bebe de la NYPD y camisetas también. Mira que botines"_

 _Kate puso los ojos en blanco y rio al pensar en cómo se iba a reducir su cuenta bancaria de repente_

 _Cuando llegaron las compras un mes después Kate ya estaba de siete meses y Lily y ella estaban viendo Vaiana. Rick corrió hacia la puerta entusiasmado y firmó el recibo de compra. De repetente el salón estaba lleno de cajas de cartón y Espo, Ryan, hailey y Castle estaban subiendo las cosas al cuarto de los bebes._

 _"Voy a subir un momento Lily, ahora vengo. No te muevas ¿Vale?"_

 _La niña asintió demasiado enfrascada en la película como para importarle que su madre se fuera y Kate subió, despacio los escalones hasta que escuchó una discusión entre Espo y Ryan en el cuarto de los niños._

 _Javi y Kevin estaban montando la cuna pero no se ponían de acuerdo en que tornillos iban en esa escuadra en concreto y Hailey discutía con Rick sobre si la pieza de madera iba arriba o abajo._

 _"¡CHICOS!, tranquilos, el tornillo que llevas en la mano no es el correcto Ryan, es el de la otra caja y Rick esa pieza va abajo del cambiador no arriba."_

 _Todos miraron avergonzados a Kate y tras unas horas más de discusiones Kate por fin vio la habitación terminada con una cuna frente a la otra y una alfombra de circuito de coches en el centro, el cambiador bajo la ventana y la antigua mecedora de Lily en una esquina junto a una cuna. En las estanterías ya había libros infantiles y peluches y encima de cada cuna había o una erre o una jota, esperando el resto de letras que formaran los nombres de sus hijos. Había portarretratos en una esquina de la pared y un gran armario al lado de la puerta._

 _"¿Te gusta verdad?-Rick la abrazó por detrás y beso su cuello- No puedo esperar a que estén aquí"_

 _"Te quiero mi amor"_

 _"Y yo a ti Beckett"_

"De hecho están en este álbum las fotos de la habitación –Kate paso un par de páginas hasta que llego allí- Así era vuestra habitación."

Habia fotos en el hospital el día que nacieron con las enfermeras vestidas de Halloween, con sus tíos, primos y hermana disfrazados. Sus abuelos y su hermana mayor conociéndolos por primera vez y fotos de los viajes que hicieron.

"¡Oh, yo me acuerdo de este viaje! Yo tenía como siete años y conocimos a una pareja con sus hijas y Jake y Reece se enamoraron de ellas –Lily apoya la cabeza contra Jake y comienza a reír- pero ellas no sabían quién era quien así que todos estaban con todos. Erais tan monos en esa época."

Jake la empujo levemente y Reece devolvió el empujón, ambos diciendo a la vez "CALLATE, nunca hemos sido _monos."_

Todos se rieron y siguieron recordando momentos en familia, incluidos los momentos embarazosos de Castle de pequeño donde sus hijos no dejaron de preguntar y querer saber momentos embarazosos de Rick.

Y cuando los gemelos se fueron al despacho de Rick a jugar con la consola y los abuelos se fueron Lily escuchó como alguien absorbía por la nariz y capto el instante en que su padre se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a el y lo abrazó desde un costado. Rick le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Por qué lloras papa?"

"¿Te he contado alguna vez cuando secuestraron a tu hermana Alexis? –Ante el asentimiento de Lily Rick continuó- ese día sentí el mayor miedo que había sentido en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sentí un miedo de tal calibre cuando a tu madre le dispararon y casi muere. No, ese dolor intenso en el pecho, ese miedo que te nubla la mente solo lo sentí ante la posibilidad de perder a mi hija y contigo, verte tan indefensa y pequeña en esa cama de hospital me hizo sentir ese miedo de nuevo y ahora…ahora he sentido alivio, solo eso"

"No puedo decirte nada más que te quiero y que todavía estoy aquí y estaré dándote el follón muchísimo tiempo- se volvieron a abrazar y al separarse Lily le limpio las lágrimas a su padre- siempre te he admirado papa, siempre has sido como un superhéroe para mí y aún lo sigas siendo aunque crea que eres bastante pesado a veces y que me sobreproteges demasiado, se porque lo haces"

"te quiero Lily"

"Siempre –y sonrió maliciosamente, donde Rick vio sus genes aflorar y al abrazó"

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: espero que os guste, he querido hacer un episodio familiar y añadir flashbacks de los gemelos y de Rick cuando se entero del embarazo tal y como me pidio una lectora. Espero que os guste. En el siguiente tenemos un poco de romance Caskett y entre Lily y Nick**


	19. Pesadillas

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Lily volvió a casa del hospital y en esas dos semanas no había habido ni un solo día en que no hubiese tenido pesadillas. Todas las noches, en mitad de un sueño profundo soñaba con el accidente y con sangre, cadáveres y las caras compungidas de sus padres y familiares y siempre se despertaba sudando y llorando.

La primera semana no dijo nada a nadie y al dormir en un piso superior a sus padres ellos no la escuchaban gritar al despertarse y creía que sus hermanos tampoco pero no estaba en lo cierto pues el martes de la segunda semana tras la vuelta del hospital se despertó de la misma forma pero esta vez en los brazos de sus dos hermanos gemelos, que se habían despertado por sus gritos.

"Lo siento chicos, lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención despertaros –los gemelos le sonrieron y la abrazaron – estoy bien, de verdad, ha sido solo una pesadilla"

"No ha sido una pesadilla cualquiera Lily, estabas soñando con algo fuerte, parecía que tenías muchísimo miedo"

Reece sabía con qué había soñado su hermana pues él había soñado un par de veces con el accidente también pero, al igual que su padre, era muy perceptivo y no iba a decir nada que pudiese incomodar a su hermana pues sabía que Lily era más como Kate y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad.

"Sí, ha sido horroroso pero de verdad, ha sido solo esta vez, id a la cama anda, yo voy a ducharme"

Y no fue la primera vez ni la última. Esa mañana Lily estaba bastante cansada y tenía miedo de dormir. Sus compañeros del instituto y sus mejores amigos se habían fijado en el excesivo maquillaje que llevaba, algo raro en ella, y en lo cansada que parecía en todas sus clases pero fue Nicholas quien le preguntó, en una cena que dieron los Ryan para el cumpleaños de Kevin, que le pasaba.

"Lily, ¿Estas bien? –Nick le rozó la mejilla con las manos y Lily se sonrojó, sonriendo por primera vez desde el accidente - ¿te pasa algo?"

Lily no quería decirle a nadie que le pasaba pero Nick había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que tenía uso de razón y, según sus padres, desde antes incluso y siempre se habían contado todo pero ahora Lily sabía que a Nick le gustaba y a ella estaba empezarlo a gustarle por su actitud protectora y por su sentido del humor, por su sentido del honor y porque tenían muchos gustos en común. Además Nick era más alto que ella, estaba en buena forma y los ojos claros de su padre y aunque a Lily le solían gustar morenos al fin y al cabo la apariencia física no importaba.

"¿Podemos salir al jardín y te lo cuento?" "Claro"

Se sentaron en el columpio del jardín, junto a la piscina y Nick le cogió la mano lo que hizo que Lily se sonrojase aún más. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Nick le cogió la barbilla entre dos de sus dedos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"He tenido pesadillas durante dos semas, no duermo más de cuatro horas al día y no…no quiero contarle a nadie que soy débil –Se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con cruzar sus mejillas-es solo que…es solo que no quiero seguir teniendo pesadillas"

Nick la abrazó y ella lloró sin parar, liberando toda la tensión que sentía en el pecho. Nick le beso la coronilla y le acarició la espalda hasta que por fin, tras diez minutos, se calmó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Lily, no eres débil por tener pesadillas con algo tan traumático como el accidente que tuvisteis mientras tu conducías, ¿son sobre eso, no?"

"Sí, todos los días es sobre el accidente y sobre las caras de mis padres al enterarse o sobre mis hermanos muriendo por mi culpa"

"Tus hermanos están bien y todo el mundo está bien; la única que estuvo mal fuiste tú Lily –Nick se acarició la nuca- y todos estuvimos aterrados por lo que pudiese pasar, no me separé de ti ni una vez"

Cuando Lily lo miró se acercó demasiado a su boca y él no pudo resistir besarla: delicadamente, un simple roce de labios primero pero después él la cogió de la nuca lo que hizo que profundizase el beso y Lily no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y rodear el cuello de Nick con sus brazos. Se besaron hasta que les faltaba el aire y al separarse unieron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. La mano de Nick que estaba antes en la nuca de Lily pasó a acariciar su mejilla y fue entonces cuando Lily abrió los ojos.

"Me gustas Nick…me gustas mucho –Nick sonrió, con su mirada ya le respondía que a él también le gustaba ella pero pronto sus ojos se entristecieron al saber que a esa frase le seguía un pero- pero primero tengo que ir a un profesional que me ayude con las pesadillas y con todos los sentimientos que afloran cada vez que me despierto de una pesadilla y te prometo…te prometo que te contaré como me siento en cada sesión y que podemos ir al cine o a un concierto pero de momento necesito aclararme. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Claro que lo entiendo Lily, me gustas desde hace muchísimo tiempo y aunque he estado con otras personas…y tú has estado con otras personas…he esperado mucho tiempo para que llegase este momento y estaré apoyándote en cada sesión y en cada bajón que tengas porque quiero que esto funcione…quiero que tengamos algo"

Lily sonrió, lo beso unos segundos suavemente en los labios y se cogieron de la mano mientras hablaban de los planes de futuro: Lily quería ir a Harvard para estudiar medicina mientras que Nicholas ya estaba allí estudiando derecho y le contó cosas sobre la facultad y las fraternidades y Lily le expreso su miedo por no entrar en la universidad de sus sueños y tener que ir a Columbia o la Universidad de Nueva York.

"Lily, escúchame –le cogió con ambas manos la cabeza y la miró a los ojos- entraras en Harvard y serás de las mejores estudiantes que haya habido en esa universidad. Tienes un expediente brillante: conoces cuatro idiomas, has ganado premios en el instituto de relatos y poesías, eres presidenta social y has estado en el club de debate, sabes tocar el piano; tu madre es la Senadora Beckett y tu padre es el escritor de best sellers Richard Castle y tu abuela es Martha Rogers. Todos en tu familia sois brillantes"

"¡No quiero que me admitan por ser hija de mis padres o nieta de mi abuela! Quiero que me admitan por mí"

"Lo harán, a mí me admitieron y no sabían que mi madrina era la Senadora Beckett"

Lily rio y estuvieron un par de horas más charlando hasta que sus padres los llamaron a cenar y pasaron un momento entrañable en familia.

Una vez en el loft los chicos y Lily subieron a ponerse el pijama y Kate y Rick fueron a su dormitorio donde se dieron un baño caliente de burbujas. Kate estaba sentada frente a Rick, su espalda en el pecho de aquel y las piernas de Rick a cada lado de las costillas de Kate. Estaban relajados y después de unos minutos en silencio Rick le separó el pelo del cuello y comenzó a besárselo lo que hizo que a Kate se le erizase la piel incluso si el agua de la bañera estaba muy caliente.

Rick había sido concienzudo y no había llenado la bañera totalmente pues después de besos en el cuello y en la espalda, después de ella girar su cabeza y besarse durante largos minutos Kate sintió la erección de su marido contra sus nalgas y ambos gimieron, excitados. Kate apoyó las palmas de las manos en los bordes de la bañera y se alzó, a la vez que Rick estiraba las piernas y sujetaba su miembro con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba la espalda de su mujer que se dejaba caer sobre su regazo.

"Ah…Caaastleee"

Rick sonrió malicioso y movió su pelvis mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo sobre él, ambos gimiendo y sintiendo esa conexión que sentían cuando solo estaban ellos dos y se convertían en uno, eran dos en uno. Rick masajeó los pechos de Kate y jugó con sus pezones mientras sentía como el lugar más secreto de su mujer se tensaba a su alrededor. Tras unos minutos de absoluto placer Rick comenzó a excitar su clítoris y unos minutos más tarde sintió como su mujer se corría alrededor de él.

"Oh dios…Kate, te quiero Kate"

Y tras finalizar y descansar unos minutos Rick ayudó a su mujer a salir de la bañera y a secarse. Una vez seca Beckett comenzó a secarse el pelo y Rick vació la bañera. Ambos tenían una rutina después de los baños de burbujas juntos. Al salir de su baño se tumbaron bajo las sabanas e instantáneamente, como había hecho durante más de 20 años, la cabeza de Kate se posó sobre el hombro de Rick, quien le besó la frente y pasó su brazo por su cuello, en un abrazo.

"Te quiero, no sabes cuánto"

"Sí que lo sé, me querrás, siempre"

Antes de quedarse dormidos escucharon pasos bajar las escaleras y acercarse a su puerta y segundos después unos toques en ella. Kate dijo que adelante y Lily entró con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, tímida y Rick sonrió melancólico recordando a una Lily de cinco años que iba a su cama a decirles que se había hecho pipi y que tenía miedo y quería dormir con ellos y pese a que Kate recordaba la misma historia, sabía que a su hija le pasaba algo más grave que eso.

"¿Qué ocurre Lily?"

Hicieron hueco en la cama entre ellos y como cada vez que iba al dormitorio de sus padres desde los diez años Lily se tumbó entre ellos en la cama, Kate vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hija y la abrazó, preguntándole con un abrazo que si quería que le contase la historia.

"Llevo semanas sin dormir, tengo pesadillas constantemente cada vez que cierro los ojos y no dejo de revivir el accidente pero cada día pasa algo distinto: morís vosotros o mis hermanos o me echan las culpas por el accidente o no vuelvo a veros nunca y…no quiero seguir así mami"

Rick combatió las lágrimas que amenazaban por dejar sus ojos y abrazó también a su hija y a su mujer, besando a aquella en la coronilla "No eres culpable de nada, no fue culpa tuya sino del otro conductor y ya has sufrido suficiente mi vida. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?"

"Quiero ir a un psicólogo, alguien que me ayude a saber qué es lo que siento y como puedo superarlo"

Y así fue como, tras varias noches durmiendo con sus padres y con menos pesadillas que el resto de semanas, Lily se encontró en el despacho del antiguo psicólogo de su madre, que pese a que no solía tratar pacientes tan jóvenes hizo una excepción por Rick y Kate.

"Buenas tardes señorita Castle, soy Carver Burke y voy a intentar ayudarte. Me han dicho tus padres que puede que estés sufriendo de estrés postraumático tras el accidente en que te viste involucrada y por el que estuviste en coma. Quiero que me hables del accidente"

"¿De qué me va a servir revivirlo? Es una tontería"

"Usted cuéntemelo y yo le diré si ha servido o no"

Lily pasó media hora de la sesión de una hora reviviendo el accidente y teniendo dificultades para contárselo al psicólogo y por consiguiente frustrándose pero pudo relatarlo y llorar todo lo que no había querido llorar estas semanas.

"Bien, quería que me contara el accidente para que liberara parte del trauma que tiene almacenado desde que ocurrió. Un impacto de ese calibre y las secuelas que le dejaron es suficiente para causar un trauma y usted, al igual que su madre debo añadir, es lo suficientemente testaruda como para querer superarlo por su cuenta pero déjeme decirle que necesitamos trabajar juntos"

"Esto me ayudara con mis pesadillas ¿verdad?"

"Si, señorita Castle, eso espero"

Pasaron el resto de la media hora hablando de cómo había trascurrido su vida tras el accidente y cuando empezaron las pesadillas. Dos días más tarde de volver del hospital, dijo Lily y el doctor asintió y dio por finalizada la sesión.

"Bien, quiero que antes de acostarse hable con sus padres, le cuente como se siente ese día y luego lo apunte en una libreta. Si esa noche tiene pesadillas quiero que apunte todo lo que recuerde sobre ella y que haga ejercicios de relajación. También podría serle útil que le pregunte a su madre por su experiencia con el estrés postraumático y como pudo superarlo"

"¿No fue usted quien la ayudó?"

"Si, pero no fue solo eso quien le ayudo a poder tener una arma entre las manos de nuevo y no tenerles miedo, no fui solo yo quien le hizo ver la realidad y salir adelante"

"Vale, de acuerdo, le preguntaré"

"Debo aventurarme a preguntarle, ¿ha cogido el coche desde que ocurrió el accidente?"

"No, ni yo he querido ni mis padres me han dejado"

El doctor simplemente asintió y le dijo que dejara pasar a su padre, que la había acompañado, a la sala para poder comentarle una cosa. Cuando Castle entró Burke le dijo que tenía que dejar que su hija condujese de nuevo. La cara de Rick se puso pálida y lo negó rotundamente.

"Parte del problema de Lily es el miedo interno que le ha cogido a que algo así pueda pasarle de nuevo pero tiene que enfrentarse al problema. No digo que deba ser ya, pero en una semana o dos deberían animarla a coger el coche; vayan ustedes con ella a un sitio con poco tráfico y anímenla. Le hará sentirse más segura"

En la siguiente sesión con Burke Lily le dijo que todavía no le había preguntado a su madre por su propia experiencia pero que había hablado con ellos cada noche, había apuntado sus sentimientos y que creía que había progresado. Cuando leyó la libreta Burke supo a que se refería: había doce días de sentimientos y conversaciones con sus padres pero solo nueve pesadillas.

"Es un progreso señorita Castle. ¿Qué sentiría si le pidieran que coja el coche para ir al instituto mañana?"

Lily palideció y comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Subirse en un coche o conducirlo era el ingrediente principal de sus pesadillas. No respondió y el psicólogo no le volvió a preguntar sino que hablaron de las pesadillas de esa semana y de en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para hablar sobre ellas y allí fue donde salieron a relucir sus sentimientos por Nick.

"No quiero empezar nada hasta que mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón estén sanos y en armonía"

"Es lo mas sensato y puedo asegurarte que en unas pocas semanas estarás mejor"

CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE CASTLE

Una semana después Lily habló con su madre sobre como supero su episodio de estres postraumático y Kate se lo contó todo en una larga conversación de dos horas, tal como Burke le había dicho que debía hacer. Y Lily esa noche tuvo una pesadilla que mezclaba ambos episodios y Kate se preocupó pero Lily le dijo que no era nada, que era la primera que tenia en una semana.

La siguiente semana y siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre decidió enfrentarse al objeto de su temor y le pidió a Nick que le ayudase con una cosa. Se sentó en el salón con sus padres y les dijo que iba a conducir con Nick unas horas, que tenia que hacerlo pro su salud mental, que lo que había pasado una vez podía volver a pasar o no pero que no le importaba.

"¿Estas segura de esto Lily?"

"Sí Nick, ¿Estas tu seguro de que quieres hacer esto conmigo, una loca inestable?"

"No estás loca y confío en ti al 100%"

Al principio Lily conducía por una carretera de 70 a 40 y todos los coches de la carretera la adelantaban o le pitaban pero poco a poco y con la mano amiga y reconfortante de su mejor amigo pisó más el acelerador y estuvo atenta a todo lo que ocurría, llegando incluso a superar la velocidad pero riendo y sonriendo porque no tenía miedo. Ella tenía el control y el coche tenía protecciones para que ella se sintiera protegida.

Una vez en el garaje y después de llorar y reír de alegría abrazó a Nick y tras separase se miraron profundamente a los ojos, sus bocas a escasos centímetros de la otra y finalmente volvieron a besarse tras un mes y medio sin hacerlo y fue un beso lleno de pasión y de sentimientos que los dejo a ambos sin aliento y con una maravillosa sensación.

"¿Esto significa que puedo llevarte a cenar y al cine? ¿Esto significa que vas a salir conmigo bebe?"

Lily sonrió ante el apodo y lo besó "Sí, quiero esto contigo pero sabes que vas a tener que enfrentarte al interrogatorio de mi padre ¿verdad?"

"No me importa"

Mientras su hija se enrollaba con su ahijado en el garaje y sus hijos pasaban la noche en casa de unos amigos Rick estaba sobre Kate en el sofá, ambos moviendo sus caderas en sincronización y Castle con el único propósito de hacer que su mujer disfrutara tantas veces como pudiese.

"¡Dios, te quiero Rick, te quiero! ¡SI!"

Antes de que Rick pudiera llegar al climax con su esposa escucharon el ascensor y voces que se acercaban al loft por lo que se volvieron a poner las batas rápidamente pero no pudieron hacer nada con el pelo o con la ropa en el suelo del salón antes de que su hija de 17 años entrara con su ahijado.

Lily vio las caras de vergüenza de sus padres y su pelo revuelto y la ropa en el suelo y abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de oler bastante mal.

"¡DE VERDAD? ¿TENEIS 15 AÑOS? Ug, vamos a mi habitación, necesito quitarme esta imagen de la cabeza"


	20. Yale, Princeton o Harvard

**AN: sé que es corto pero llevo un par de meses con bloqueo de escritor y con exámenes pero espero que os guste. El siguiente capítulo será sobretodo centrado en Caskett pero también en la graduación de Lily y un viaje familiar. No sé cuándo lo tendré pero espero que pronto y espero que os guste.**

Unos meses después de su primera cita con Nick, Lily caminaba de un extremo a otro del despacho de su padre mirando de cuando en cuando el escritorio donde tres grandes sobres color beige esperaban para ser abiertos.

Al llegar del instituto el portero del edificio le había dicho que tenía correo y le había entregado los tres sobres con unos distintivos que Lily conocía muy bien pues llevaba esperando respuesta de las universidades varios meses. Y ahora esperaba otra vez. Esperaba a que su madre volviera de trabajar y su padre volviera de pasar el día con Alexis y los niños. Pero Lily era impaciente. E insegura.

Bip. Bip.

El teléfono móvil le vibró en la mesa de café del salón y cuando volvió a vibrar no tuvo más remedio que averiguar quién le estaba mandando un mensaje.

 **Nick (3): Hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal va el día?**

 **Nick (3): ¿Salimos hoy? Cine y palomitas**

 **"Me estoy muriendo de los nervios"**

Y le mandó las fotos de los sobres a lo que él le respondió un voy.

Veinte minutos después del mensaje Lily escuchó la llamada en la puerta y la abrió, los brazos de Nick la atraparon en un abrazo largo que la reconfortó. Antes de separarse de ella le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos. Lily lo besó y lo llevo de la mano al despacho de su padre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando los sobres?"

"Mirarlos no los he mirado, pero he dado más vueltas que una noria esperando a que lleguen mis padres para abrirlos, no quería llevarme la decepción sola"

"Te han aceptado seguro Lily, tienes un expediente brillante"

"Necesito distraerme –recorrió la habitación con los ojos intentando encontrar algo con lo que distraerse"

"Creo que tengo varias ideas con las que te puedes distraer"

Cuando vio cómo su novio subía y bajaba las cejas en un intento de parecer sutil se echó a reír y se sentó sobre su regazo pero Nick la cogió de la cintura y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna en cada lado de las suyas. Y se distrajo besándolo durante una hora y estaban tan distraídos que Lily no solo se olvidó de los sobres sino que tampoco escuchó los tacones de su madre o su hermana ni los pasos de su padre.

"Ehem, Lily, ya estamos en casa"

Lily se separó rápidamente de Nick tropezando con sus propios pies y casi cayendo de bruces contra el suelo pero su padre la sujeto antes de que pasara eso. Miró el reloj y vio que era demasiado pronto para que su madre estuviera ya en casa.

"¿Mama, que haces aquí tan pronto? No tendrías que haber vuelto hasta dentro de por lo menos dos horas"

"Tus hermanos nos mandaron un mensaje de auxilio porque llevabas dos horas y algo dando vueltas en mi despacho antes de que llegara Nick y que estabais aquí dándoos el lote y ellos no podían jugar por vuestra culpa así que teníamos que venir cuanto antes para poder abrir los sobres de una vez"

Y de repente volvía a estar nerviosa hasta que Alexis la abrazó y se miraron a los ojos: "Se cómo te sientes, sé que no quieres abrirlos por si todos los sueños que tienes desde hace años se desmoronan a tus pies, pero eso no va a pasar, eres inteligentísima, sacaste buenísimas notas en la selectividad y en el examen de acceso, tienes actividades extracurriculares y buenos contactos así que no pierdas la esperanza y vamos a abrir esos sobres antes de que vuelvan Hailey, Tom y Megan con la cena"

Nick le dio un último abrazo y la llevo de la mano a la mesa en la que la esperaban los sobres. Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió el primero y antes de sacar la admisión o inadmisión miró a sus padres: Kate se mordía el labio y Rick se mordía las uñas, los dos tenían la misma expresión de nervios camuflados y Lily les sonrió.

"¿Es Yale?" Lily asintió y sacó la respuesta "¿Qué, que dice?"

"Estimada señorita Castle, es un placer informarle que su solicitud ha sido aceptada y que el plazo de matriculación empezará a partir de primeros de julio"

Lily saltó y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando pero no dejo pasar ni un segundo y prácticamente arrancó el precinto del sobre de Harvard. Alexis se acercó todavía más a su hermana pequeña y le cogió la mano libre.

Antes de poder saber que ponía se abrió la puerta de entrada y se escucharon los gritos de su abuela: "¡LILIAN JOANA CASTLE, NO SE TE OCURRA ABRIR OTRO SOBRE SIN NOSOTROS!"

Martha Rodgers y Jim Beckett se unieron al grupo y Lily leyó la siguiente confirmación "Estimada señorita Castle, es un placer comunicare que su solicitud para estudiar en nuestra universidad ha sido aceptada y que el plazo de matriculación empezará a finales de Mayo"

Lily tuvo que sentarse porque de repente sentía que todo era demasiado real, que sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo uno detrás de otro. Nick se agachó frente a ella y le cogió las manos para besarle los nudillos, se sonrieron y Lily agachó la cabeza para besarlo.

Martha se acercó a su nieta y la besó en la coronilla. Cuando Lily abrió el siguiente sobre una expresión de decepción cruzó su cara durante unos segundos pero pronto sonrió: "No me han admitido pero mejor, así solo tengo que elegir entre dos de las mejores universidades del mundo.

"Tienes tiempo, ¡ahora tenemos que celebrarlo!, Nick llama a tus padres y yo llamaré a Lanie y Espo. Se van a alegrar tanto Lily" Kate se acercó a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. "No puedo creer que ahora vayas a empezar la universidad, parecía ayer cuando estaba en el hospital dando a luz, estamos muy orgullosos de ti cariño"

Lily abrazó a su madre y se limpió las lágrimas en su blusa y sintió los labios de su padre en su frente. Y así, en brazos de sus padres, sabía que daba igual si iba a Yale o Harvard o no estudiaba, solo hacía falta que sus padres estuvieran con ella en todos los pasos de su vida


	21. España

Kate terminó pronto la jornada así que decidió ir a casa para pasar más tiempo con su marido pues llevaban varias semanas sin encontrar tiempo porque Rick había sacado un nuevo libro y estaba de gira y las horas de oficina de Kate se habían vuelto tediosas.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio y mientras se cambiaba de ropa escuchó sorbeteos en el despacho de Rick. Cuando entró en el despacho Rick estaba en el sofá con un álbum de fotos en el regazo. Y estaba llorando.

"Rick, ¿Qué pasa?"

Rick se giró y levantó la mano para que Kate la cogiera y ella lo hizo. Rick la sentó en su regazo después de quitar el álbum. Se besaron y Kate le acarició el pelo.

"¿Es por Lily?"

"Sí, estaba escribiendo y al coger un libro el álbum se ha caído y he visto pasar el tiempo ante mis ojos por segunda vez. No quiero que se vaya, el siguiente paso es que se gradue de la universidad, y después se casa y después tiene hijos Kate"

"Castlee, se acaba de graduar del instituto y le queda un mes para entrar en la universidad. Estaremos con ella este mes, disfrutaremos del momento con ella, la acompañaremos el primer día de la universidad y vendrá cuando pueda a casa."

Rick besó a Kate

"Vámonos de viaje. Tres semanas a España, los cinco juntos. Hace años que no nos vamos"

Kate aceptó inmediatamente porque sabía que eso era lo que ambos necesitaban para superar los cambios de su vida. Su hija mayor iba a entrar en la universidad, tenía novio formal y se alejaba de ellos. Sus hijos pequeños ya no eran tan pequeños: tenían partidos, grupos de estudio y Jake tenía pareja pero todavía no sabían quién era.

Al día siguiente al volver a casa Rick ya tenía reservado los hoteles en Madrid, Barcelona, Sevilla y las costas del mediterráneo. Habían planeado el itinerario de viaje y sus hijos estaban emocionados.

Una semana después llegaban al aeropuerto de Barajas. Un coche los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel en Gran Vía. La suite del hotel daba a los jardines de Plaza de España y a los magníficos edificios de Madrid.

"Wow papa, esto es precioso. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Vamos a pasear hasta la plaza del Sol y después tapearemos por el mercado de San Miguel. Si estamos muy cansados después volvemos a descansar y por la tarde después de cenar tenemos reservado el musical del Rey León"

Y el sol de la plaza del Sol, la buena comida de Madrid, la arquitectura de la plaza Mayor, la fuente de Cibeles, el congreso, los buenos postres de la Mallorquina y el bullicio de Gran Vía los atraparon, los cautivaron, los encandilaron. Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de la sección de videojuegos de un centro comercial cercano a Callao, las chicas se sumergían en montones de ropa de tiendas de 5 plantas. Y finalmente descansaron para levantarse dos horas después y disfrutar de un maravilloso musical que a casi todos los hizo llorar y a Richard, el que más.

Tras visitar el día siguiente el Palacio Real, la Opera Real y la catedral de la Almudena y los jardines adyacentes Rick les comunicó el plan.

"Chicos, quiero llevar a vuestra madre a un restaurante muy famoso de Madrid, así que podéis quedaron aquí solos, ver una peli en la tele y pedir algo a la habitación pero por favor no salgáis a la calle sin nosotros, no conocéis la ciudad"

Al entrar a la habitación que compartía con su mujer, adyacente a la de sus hijos, se quedó asombrado ante tanta belleza pues Kate estaba reluciente con un vestido rojo de gasa, cuello de barco y largo con un corte en la pierna derecha lo que le permitía enseñar sus largas piernas.

"Castle, cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas"

"Kate, wow, estás preciosa" Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso largo y lento "Deberías cerrar tu la boca"

Y esa noche no existían más que ellos dos. Ellos dos paseando del brazo por Gran Vía. Ellos dos apreciando a músicos callejeros tocar una de sus canciones favoritas. Ellos dos sentados juntos en un restaurante y discutiendo porque plato escoger. Ellos dos tan Kate y tan Rick. Rick tan bromista. Kate tan sarcástica. Kate se encuentra a mitad de la cena con su marido ofreciéndole un bocado de su cena y Kate se sorprende a si misma cuando lo prueba, nunca en su vida imagino, hace 20 o 25 años que acabaría siendo tan romántica con alguien pero sonrió porque sabía que le diría a la Kate de antes que se atreviese, que encontraría a un gran hombre en el camino.

Y esa noche no existían más que ellos dos cuando tomaban una copa y alguien recitó unos versos, unos versos que Rick ya había escuchado antes y que ,ya se sabía, los únicos versos que sabía en español pero versos que le recitó a su mujer:

 _"Ella era toda la poesía que se escribió en Madrid, el verso más bonito de Gran Vía, la boca más bonita de Malasaña, los ojos más tímidos de los cines de Callao"_ Kate se sonrojó y lo beso en la mejilla pero él siguió, ajeno a todo: _"La cintura más bonita del metro, las piernas más largas de la Plaza Mayor. La musa que aún seguía inspirando a la estatua de Bécquer."_ Kate le pidió que parase, que la avergonzaba pero el no quiso aunque decidió recitarle solo sus versos favoritos: _"la que podía domar a los leones de Cibeles, el palacio más real de todo mi reino. Los labios más rojos del calderón, la más loca de toda Chueca, el paseo más largo de toda la Castellana o el culo más bonito del Retiro. La mejor obra de arte del prado, ella es la única estrella que brilla en Madrid. Ella es Madrid. La chica de tirso y la lady Madrid de pereza. A quien no hace falta escribirle porque es pura poesía."_ Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Él le dijo: "Te quiero Kate"

Y cuando en lugar de micro libre sonó la música bailaron, bailaron canciones que ni entendían, bailaron pegados y despegados, bailaron y bailaron hasta que la edad les recordó que no eran tan jóvenes como se sentían y volvieron al hotel, Kate con los zapatos en la mano y Rick abrazándola por detrás.

Tras besar a sus hijos ya dormidos se fundieron en el más tierno de los abrazos y no esperaron ni un segundo a desnudarse el uno al otro, a mirarse y sonreír. Rick echó a Kate a la cama y Kate rio mientras Rick se tumbaba sobre ella y gimió cuando lo sintió dentro de ella y mientras él le hacía el amor le susurraba al oído: La única diosa de todas las catedrales o la palabra más bonita del barrio de las letras. La única movida que existió en Madrid.

La mañana siguiente y las que siguieron estuvieron cargadas de turismo y momentos en familia: visitar el Prado, el Tyssen, el Retiro, el jardín botánico o el templo de Debod, recorrer el barrio de las letras y la casa de Vega o Cervantes. Allí Rick sintió orgullo y más orgullo sintió cuando la gente española lo reconocía por la calle y le pedía un autógrafo.

"Papa, ¿crees que cuando mueras dejaran nuestra casa como museo?"

"No cielo, nunca estaré a esa altura pero si espero que haya gente que me recuerde y que piense en mis novelas con amor"

"Nosotros lo haremos si ellos no quieren"

Castle abrazó a Beckett y siguieron caminando.

Y lo mejor para Kate y Rick fue que cuando esperaban en el aeropuerto para volver a casa sus hijos no se querían marchar, les gustaba demasiado esa ciudad, les gustaba demasiado Europa y les había gustado el tiempo en familia pero la fiesta no se acababa porque el 4 de julio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo celebrarían todos juntos en los Hampton con el resto de su familia.

"Papá, ¿puedo invitar este año a varias de mis amigas?"

"Sí por favor papa, deja que invitemos a amigos. Dormirán con nosotros en nuestras habitaciones"

"Pero si ya tenéis a vuestros amigos, tenéis a Nick, Sarah, Miguel, Alba"

Pero sus excusas fueron en vano porque el 4 de Julio estaban todos en la casa de la playa, celebrando con barbacoa, alcohol y música. Calor y muchos amigos. Estaban Javi y Lanie con sus hijos Miguel, Alba y Tanya; Kevin y Jeny con Sarah Grace y su novio y Nicholas. Estaban Martha y Jim. Estaban Alexis y Hailey con Thomas y Megan y estaban los amigos de Lily y de los gemelos.

Y esa noche mientras veía pasar otro 4 de Julio Castle se descubrió recordando que el año siguiente su hija volvería a los Hamptons después de su primer año de universidad y que no sabía si estaba preparado para eso.


End file.
